<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knights and Ladies by LadyofRen121619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376081">The Knights and Ladies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofRen121619/pseuds/LadyofRen121619'>LadyofRen121619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knights and Ladies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Angst, Blow Jobs, Emperor Palpatine Gets the Death He Deserves, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Without Parental Consent, Spanking, Star Wars Avengers, The Knights of Ren Being Romantic, The Knights of Ren Being Themselves, The Ladies Rescue the Knights, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofRen121619/pseuds/LadyofRen121619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey's girl squad and Kylo's Knights of Ren fall in love and join forces, chaos erupts throughout the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ap'lek (Star Wars)/Christi Douglas (OC), Cardo (Star Wars)/Rose Tico, Knights of Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kuruk (Star Wars)/Karina Avery (OC), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Trudgen/Jannah (Star Wars), Ushar (Star Wars)/Reader, Vicrul (Star Wars)/Kiara Avery (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knights and Ladies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on this forum. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets a squad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey was lounging in the meeting room, waiting for the meeting to start. After the Battle of Crait, the Alderaan government had picked up her and the Resistance members from the Millenium Falcon. After arriving on the central planet, she had picked up her Jedi training where Luke Skywalker had left off with his sister, Leia Organa. She had become fast friends with General Christina Douglas, General Nicole Long, General Kiara Avery, Lieutenant General Karina Avery, and Rose Tico.</p><p>General Christina Douglas was a small, Caucasian lady with long, black hair and brown eyes who liked to go by Christi. She had also been appointed the Duchess of the Eastern Planet, which explained her appearance on the Royal Court. She was also highly trained in espionage and was the planetary system’s best spy. This led to her becoming the General of the Alderaan Army.</p><p>General Nicole Long was a Caucasian lady of average height with long, blonde hair and red eyes who liked to go by Nicki. She had also been appointed the Duchess of the Northern Planet, which explained her appearance on the Royal Court. She had also been diagnosed with a couple of genetic mutations. The first of her genetic mutations was albinism, which explained her ashen skin and red eyes. The other did not have a name, but it explained why she would consume human flesh and blood every two weeks, for if she didn’t, she would die. She was also the daughter and heir to Alderaan’s Warrior Clan.</p><p>General Kiara Avery was a tall, Caucasian lady with long, white hair and brown eyes. She had also been appointed the Duchess of the Southern Planet, which explained her appearance on the Royal Court. She was a member of the War Angels, a species of creatures that possessed exponential magical powers and could only die when somebody broke their spell of eternal life.</p><p>Lieutenant General Karina Avery was a tall, Caucasian lady with long, red hair and brown eyes. She had also been appointed the Marchioness of the Southern Planet, which explained her appearance on the Royal Court. She was also a member of the War Angels, like her sister mentioned earlier, Kiara.</p><p>Since their arrival in the system, Rose had also been appointed the Duchess of the Western Planet, which explained her appearance on the Royal Court. Rey had even met with the current Queen of Alderaan, an older woman named Danielle. During this meeting, the queen had revealed a hidden family connection between the two, which resulted in the queen naming Rey her heir, as the queen had no living children. The queen had first offered to name Leia as her heir because she was a member of Alderaan’s rightful ruling family, the Organas, while Danielle was not. Still, she had refused, as she was still leading the Resistance.</p><p>While she was waiting for the others to arrive, she made polite conversation with Rose, who was also in the meeting room with Poe and Finn.</p><p>“So, you and the queen are related?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Yes, my father and her mother were siblings,” Rey replied.</p><p>“Oh. Do you know if your aunt is still alive?”</p><p>“My aunt is alive.”</p><p>“Does it excite you to know that you have some living relatives who care about you?”</p><p>“It does.”</p><p>At that moment, the queen, Christie, Nicki, Kiara, and Karina, walked into the room. Rey and Rose stood up to pay their respects to the queen. The ladies took their seats.</p><p>The queen said, “I now call this meeting to order.”</p><p>Nicki stood up, walked to the front of the room with her datapad and holographic telecommunicating device, and said, “There’s been a development. Emperor Palpatine has somehow pulled a Loki and said, ‘Surprise! I’m not dead!’ In other words, he’s back.”</p><p>Murmurs and gasps erupted, accompanied by shock on everyone’s faces. Nicki ignored this and continued.</p><p>“He’s also revived a fleet a smidge larger than our numbers now. We’ll need more troops. I’ve found a group of former stormtroopers on Kef Bir, a moon in the Endor system. Your Majesty, would you like to send a fleet to retrieve them?”</p><p>“Yes,” she confirmed.</p><p>“Christi, Kiara, you’re up.”</p><p>“In addition to the efforts to defeat Emperor Palpatine,” Kiara said, “we are also making efforts to bring the war to an end that will make everyone happy. I have concluded that the best way to end the war is to allow the First Order to exist with restrictions. I am uncertain as to what these restrictions should be.”</p><p>“What if we force them to change their recruitment technique?” Christie asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Nicki asked.</p><p>“At the moment, they are harvesting the galaxy’s young and brainwashing them since birth. But, we could force the First Order to make a sales pitch to the galaxy’s non-disabled individuals. First, presenting the pros and cons of working for the First Order. Then, ask them if they want to work for the First Order. Whoever says, ‘yes,’ would go to a transport would take them to a First Order Cruiser, with the family staying on the planet. Whoever says, ‘no,’ would go to another transport that would take them to either the Naboo, Coruscant, or Alderaan Systems.”</p><p>“But their ultimate goal is to conquer the galaxy,” Karina pointed out.</p><p>“I was about to mention that. In addition to the change in recruitment technique, we could also force them to change their goal from conquering the whole galaxy to conquering most of the galaxy, with the Alderaan and Naboo systems remaining free.”</p><p>Christi continued, “In addition to these, we could force Kylo Ren to leave the First Order by stating that they must not have an advantage over anyone with the presence of force sensitive individuals. Finn, Poe, what do you two think? If a treaty with those conditions was drawn up, would you sign it?”</p><p>Finn, looking satisfied, replied, “I would. If it means the First Order will stop kidnapping kids and brainwashing them, I’ll do whatever it takes. Poe?”</p><p>Poe thought for a few seconds, then nodded, saying, “Me too. I’ll sign it too.”</p><p>“Rey,” Christi said to the young woman, “do you think Kylo will sign it too? You know him better than any of us.”</p><p>She thought for a few seconds, then replied, “Possibly.”</p><p>The queen, standing up, then addressed everyone, “That’s all.”</p><p>“Rey, Rose, Karina, Nicki, Christi,” Kiara said, “may you please stay behind? There’s something that’s only for your ears.”</p><p>The six women sat back down while the queen, Poe, and Finn left the room. When the door slid shut, Kiara continued.</p><p>“While I agree that we should force Kylo Ren to leave the First Order, as of right now, he’s not the only force user on the First Order.”</p><p>Confused, Nicki replied, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“The Knights of Ren are also present. However, they have no loyalty to the First Order itself. Just to Kylo Ren.”</p><p>“Wait, Kylo has a posse?” Christi exclaimed.</p><p>“He does,” Kiara replied.</p><p>“That’s not fair,” said Rey.</p><p>“Then, let’s give you a posse,” said Christi. “But the question is, who should be a part of that posse?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking of that,” said Kiara. “Rey’s posse could be her security team and consisted of women who equal the Knights of Ren like Rey equals Kylo.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea. But who equals the Knights?” Nicki asked.</p><p>“I’ve got that covered,” Kiara replied, taking out a holographic telecommunication device to show the ladies what each of the Knights looked like as she said the names. “Karina, you equal Kuruk. Both of you are like snipers, are exceptional pilots, and are powerful. While he’s force sensitive and powerful in the Force, you are powerful in magic, being a War Angel. I equal Vicrul. Both of us enjoy using our powers to make our opponents afraid of us. While he uses the Force, I use magic. The both of us are also obsessed with symbols of death.”</p><p>“When you two meet, I want front row tickets to that fight with popcorn,” Christi said. The ladies laughed and agreed with the sentiment.</p><p>“Moving on. Rose, you and Cardo enjoy modifying and fixing things. Nicki, you and Ushar enjoy torturing people, and Christi, you and Ap’lek enjoy using deception to overpower your enemies.”</p><p>“Go back to Ushar,” Nicki said. When Kiara flipped the holo-presentation back to Ushar, Nicki’s face showed recognition. “That’s my father’s war club. Ushar is using my father’s war club, while I use my mother’s.”</p><p>As Nicki says this, she brings out her mother’s war club, which looks similar to the one Ushar uses, except in white.</p><p>“I am delighted with this match.”</p><p>“You are?” Rey questioned.</p><p>“Yes.” Seeing the confused looks on everyone’s faces, Nicki continued. “Both my father’s and my mother’s war clubs are enchanted so that only past, present, and future Warrior Kings and Queens can lift them, let alone use them. With evidence that Ushar is using my father’s war club, I am convinced that he will be the next Warrior King, and I will be his queen.”</p><p>“With that out of the way, aren’t there six Knights of Ren?” Rose asked.</p><p>“You’re right, Rose. There are six Knights. We’re waiting for the leader of the former stormtrooper group on Kef Bir, named Jannah. Both she and Trudgen use advanced versions of primitive weapons. While Trudgen uses an advanced version of –”</p><p>“A big ass cheese knife,” Christi interrupted. This comment causes the women in the room to snicker.</p><p>“It does look like a big ass cheese knife. But while Trudgen uses an advanced version of a large knife, Jannah uses a bow and arrow. When she arrives, we’ll give her an advanced bow and arrow to make her our version of Hawkeye. So, what do you think?”</p><p>“I think it sounds cool,” said Nicki.</p><p>“Yeah. What should we call ourselves?” Rose asked.</p><p>“The Ladies of Ren, to mock them,” Christi said.</p><p>Laughing and out of options, Rey, Rose, Nicki, Karina, and Kiara agreed with the name.</p><p>“Let’s be like the Avengers,” Karina suggested. “With a base and uniforms.”</p><p>“Alright. Let’s allow time to make and design everything, and we’ll meet back later,” said Christi. As the ladies were leaving, she stopped Kiara and said, “You seemed prepared with equating the Knights and us. Are you hiding something?”</p><p>“You truly are an excellent spy,” Kiara replied. “The Knights of Ren and the newly formed Ladies of Ren pairings I mentioned are soul-mates.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to @Birdman for proofreading this.</p><p>The Ladies react to this news in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ladies (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiara goes into more detail about the whole "soul-mates" thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The ladies stopped in their tracks after hearing Kiara’s words to Christi.</p><p>“What?” Rose exclaimed.</p><p>“We’re soul-mates with the Knights of Ren,” Kiara replied, smiling.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Nicki asked.</p><p>“Karina, you and Kuruk are soul-mates. Vicrul and I are soulmates. Rose, you and Cardo are soul mates. Jannah and Trudgen are soul mates. Nicki, you and Ushar are soul mates. And Christi, you and Ap’lek are soul-mates.”</p><p>They stared at her incredulously. None of them could believe what they had just heard.</p><p>“Wow,” Nicki said, smiling. “Out of all the boys I’ve met to become my husband, I like Ushar the best.”</p><p>Kiara continued, “Why don’t you go to your rooms and contemplate the implications of that?”</p><p>They walked to their rooms in the royal palace with the incredulous looks still plastered all over their faces.</p><p>When Nicki reached her room, she immediately used her hologram communication device to call her parents and tell them the good news. They answered within seconds.</p><p>“Darling!” her mother exclaimed, smiling.</p><p>“Hi, mom, hi dad,” Nicki replied.</p><p>“How are you?” her father inquired.</p><p>“I am doing well. How are you?”</p><p>“I could be better, but I’m delighted that you’re communicating with us,” her mother replied.</p><p>“I’m the same,” her father replied.</p><p>“Anyway, I called because I have some amazing news.”</p><p>“What would that be?” her mother asked.</p><p>“I have a soul-mate, and I know that he will become the next Warrior King because he uses dad’s war club.”</p><p>Her mother and father looked delighted. Delight that not only that their daughter had a soul-mate, but also that her father’s war club had been found.</p><p>“Tell us about him,” her father insisted.</p><p>“His name is Ushar, he’s a force user, he enjoys torturing victims and causing pain, and he’s a Knight of Ren.”</p><p>Until Nicki mentioned the last point, her parents seemed to like him as much as Nicki did, but when Nicki said that her soul mate was a Knight of Ren, their faces dropped. Nicki noticed this. They knew that the Knights of Ren weren’t just force users; they were force users on the Dark Side. Her parents <em>hated </em>anything that had to do with the Dark Side, as they believed that any association with the Dark Side would lead to temptation and death.</p><p>Her parents then looked mad. Nicki had never seen them this angry before. To the untrained eye, her parents just looked angry. But since Nicki spent quite a bit of time with Christi, she had picked up on the scheming looks that also graced her parents’ faces. However, she didn’t know what her parents were planning to do. Were they planning to kill Ushar? Torture him? Force him to leave the Dark Side? There was no way of knowing what they were planning to do to Ushar. She would just have to wait and see what happened. Her mother was the first to speak after this brief pause.</p><p>“He sounds interesting, dear. Well, your father and I are tired as we’ve had a long day. We’ll talk to you soon.”</p><p>“Alright, sleep well. Good night!”</p><p>“Good night!” Both her parents replied then abruptly ended the call, leaving Nicki alone with her concerns.</p><p>Brushing it off, Nicki quickly sat down at her desk in her room, took out a pen and paper, and wrote to her soul mate, convinced that they were perfect for one another.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the Northern Planet, Nicko and Cara Long were frantic. They had to prevent their daughter from meeting this man. They couldn’t let her fall to the temptation of the Dark Side. They couldn’t let that happen. They immediately sent a message to the group Kanjiklub with an offer they couldn’t refuse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What are Nicki's parents up to?</p><p>The Knights of Ren POV is in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushar finds out he has an pen pal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finally get to see the Knights' POV. </p><p>Note: In every chapter the Knights are, they will begin with their helmets on, unless stated otherwise.</p><p>The guys in the below collage are my dream cast for the Knights of Ren. There were stunt guys in TROS, but these guys are professional actors. The end notes tell you who they are and their most notable appearance. The stunt guys are in a picture at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The Knights of Ren were in their bunk room on the <em>Incinerator</em>, their helmets removed. After another unsuccessful journey to find the scavenger their master was so desperate to find, Ushar laid onto his bed in defeat. Why couldn’t they find the scavenger? How come every bit of information as to the whereabouts of the scavenger led to a dead end? Ushar was at a loss. Then, Ap’lek informed him that there was something for him. Ushar sat up, as did the other Knights, curious as to what could be for him. He then saw that it was a piece of folded-up paper, an envelope. Giddy, he opened it, and a curious message greeted him.</p><p>“What does it say?” Vicrul asked. The other knights agreed. They were curious about what the letter said and who had sent it for their comrade and brother. Ushar then proceeded to read the message.</p><p>
  <em>Ushar,</em>
</p><p> <em>I hope this letter finds you satisfied. After hearing about your talents and skillsets, I have concluded that you and I would make a fearsome team. However, since you have not heard of me, I am writing to convince you to come to the same conclusion as I have.</em></p><p>
  <em> I have heard that you use a war club to inflict pain and agony on your victims. I, too, enjoy inflicting pain, suffering, and torture on my victims. Instead of using just my weapons, I also use my teeth. To those who beg and plead for me to spare their lives, I cut open their chests and stomachs, and consume, first, their non-vital organs, then their vital organs, thus drawing out their deaths and inflicting pain. To those who either beg and plead for me to end their lives or fight back, I cut open their chests and stomachs, and consume, first, their vital organs, then their non-vital organs, thus hastening their deaths and inflicting pain. This is not only physically torturous to the victims but psychologically so to all who witness the event. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  If this interests you, reply to this letter and I will be pleased to reveal more about me. I will also send you a gift to carry on your person at all times. This gift will be one of two, one to be carried by you, the other to be carried by me, so we may easily find each other when we meet. When you have made a decision regarding to our potential pairing, mention so and your decision either in reply to this letter or an individual letter of your own. I eagerly anticipate your response. </em>
</p><p> <em>Yours always,</em></p><p> <em>Your Soul mate among the “Ladies of Ren.”</em></p><p>None of the men knew what to say. Ushar seemed intrigued with this woman and eagerly anticipated the other Knights to withdraw so that he may reply to her endearing letter. It was Ap’lek who broke the silence.</p><p>“You have a soul-mate?”</p><p>“She sounds like your perfect match, your other half,” Trudgen noted.</p><p>“Are you gonna reply?” Kuruk asked.</p><p>“Are you gonna join her?” asked Cardo.</p><p>“I wonder if the Ladies of Ren are composed of our soul-mates,” Vicrul said.</p><p>“I wouldn’t object if <em> my </em> soul-mate wrote to me and asked to join forces,” Kuruk said. The other Knights hastily agreed with his sentiment.</p><p>There was a brief pause. Then Ushar exclaimed, “Scram boys! I have a woman to write.” The other Knights immediately protested, eager to hear Ushar’s reply. He objected to their protests, saying, “I can’t focus on a good reply if you’re here,” pointing to all of them. “Leave, gimme some space,” Ushar continued. The other Knights soon filed out of the room, leaving Ushar to reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The collage at the top:<br/>Top Left: Peter Shinkoda (Daredevil) as Ap’lek, Top Right: Diego Boneta (Scream Queens) as Ushar<br/>Center Left: Dayo Okeniyi (The Hunger Games) as Trudgen, Center Right: Ben Hardy (Bohemian Rhapsody) as Cardo<br/>Bottom Left: Rami Malek (Bohemian Rhapsody) as Vicrul, Bottom Right: Alexander Ludwig (Vikings) as Kuruk</p><p>The picture above: These are the stunt guys who portrayed the Knights of Ren in TROS. From left to right: Anton Simpson-Tidy as Vicrul, Lukaz Leong as Ap'lek, Tom Rodgers as Trudgen, Martin Wilde as Cardo, Joe Kennard as Kuruk, and Ashley Beck as Ushar.</p><p>Thank you to @Birdman for proofreading this.</p><p>Nicki finds out Ushar's response in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicki gets a response from Ushar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The Base's Living Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nicki felt delighted with herself. She had sent her soul mate a letter on the <em>Incinerator </em>a week ago and eagerly awaited his reply. She sat, clad in her nightwear, eating her morning breakfast cereal, in the living room of the previously abandoned royal vacation retreat on the Northeastern Planet.</p><p>Thirty years ago, when the Death Star had threatened to conquer the galaxy by first wiping out one of the planets in the Alderaan system, everyone made predictions as to which planet would get destroyed so that no one would die. Their devices predicted it would be the Northeastern planet, so everyone was evacuated. However, they proved to be incorrect. The Southwestern Planet, and everyone on it, including the Northeastern Planet’s former residents, was destroyed. At least, that’s what her parents had told her. She wasn’t alive when it happened, but her parents were. They were her age when it happened.</p><p>Since the meeting a week before, the royal vacation retreat was cleaned up, and turned into the base for the Ladies of Ren. New furniture, appliances, and devices were installed to make this once abandoned retreat habitable. Also, a fleet had been sent to Kef Bir to retrieve Jannah and her legion of ex-stormtroopers, and they had successfully returned not even 24 hours ago. Kiara had also told Jannah about her pairing with Trudgen and given her the technologically advanced bow and arrow set to transform her into a Lady of Ren.</p><p>Christi then approached, also in her nightwear, her holding an envelope. “Here you go. You’ve got a letter from the <em>Incinerator</em>.”</p><p>Nicki grabbed it quickly and tore into it. She read it, smiled, then hugged it.</p><p>“What did he say?” Christi asked.</p><p>“Well, long-story-short, he loves the idea and is willing to receive a gift. Speaking of, may you please make two heart-shaped lockets that also double as music boxes? I’d like its music to be my family’s battle love song.”</p><p>“Sure thing. I should have it done in a couple of days.”</p><p>“Thanks, girl!”</p><p>“In the meantime, could ya read the letter out?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Nicki was about to begin reading when Christi interrupted her.</p><p>“Hang on.” Christi then ran out of the living room into the common area and yelled at the top of her lungs toward the rooms, “Hey ladies! Nicki got a reply from Ushar. She’s about to read it out. Hurry up if you don’t wanna miss it!”</p><p>The girls came running from their rooms, giggling, also in their nightwear. They then took a seat on the couches and eagerly awaited Nicki to read the letter she received from Ushar with giddy smiles on their faces. Nicki, annoyed, rolled her eyes and began.</p><p>
  <em>To my Soul-mate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Your letter found me very much dissatisfied. However, after reading it, I was very much satisfied. I am very intrigued with your offer. Your descriptions of yourself sound appealing. I believe you are far more brutal and ruthless than I, and I am eager to learn more about you. As a result, I have come to the same conclusion and would like to meet you. I am unaccustomed to receiving gifts. What kind of gift is it? How should I keep it on my person? If you are not willing to reveal more about you, will you just tell me one vital piece of information: your name? You seem to know my name, yet I don’t know yours. It’s the least you can do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Your Knight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Ushar Ren</em>
</p><p>Nicki nearly died from affection. She’s never felt this way before. She had never encountered anyone who came close to equal her in brutality and cruelty. Yet, here was a man who came damn close to equaling her in those respects. The other girls practically swooned.</p><p>“Are you going to send him the gift?” Jannah asked.</p><p>“Yes. I already asked Christi to make it for me,” Nicki replied.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What are you gonna send him?” Rey asked.</p><p>“I’m going to send him a music box/locket. It’ll also contain a picture of me, so he knows what I look like. I may also send him the lyrics to the battle love song.”</p><p>Then, Nicki rose from her seat on the couch and hurried toward her room, leaving the girls pondering the next chapter to this beautiful love story.</p><p>“I’m gonna write Ap’lek. I’m not letting Nicki be the only one getting a happily ever after with her Knight of Ren,” Christi said.</p><p>“Me too!” All the other girls, except Rey, agreed.</p><p>With that, they all got up and headed toward their rooms, with Christi heading toward the lab to start working on Nicki’s gift to Ushar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ushar reveals his thoughts on Nicki's gift in the next chapter.</p><p>I've noticed that I'm writing chapters in Microsoft Word faster than I'm posting them on this forum, so I'm gonna start posting 2 chapters per week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushar receives the gift that his soul-mate had promised him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ushar in pajama pants and the dream cast actor</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Knights of Ren walked into their bunkroom, their helmets on. They had just returned from training with their master, Kylo, and were sweaty as hell. Since Ap’lek was the first to put his weapon away and remove his helmet, he was the first to hop in the shower. Then, it was Ushar’s turn. Trudgen went next, followed by Cardo, then Kuruk, and finally Vicrul. Now they were lounging on their beds in their nightwear.</p><p>It had been nearly a week since Ushar had sent a letter to his mysterious “soul-mate.” In all honesty, he had forgotten all about her. But when the First Order’s mail carrier opened their door, he immediately perked up, remembering the girl who had stolen his dark heart. The mail carrier then informed them that they all had something. At this, they all perked up, confused. They then each got up, took their mail, and returned to their beds. They opened up their mail, read the contents of the letters, and smiled. Ushar pulled out a heart-shaped necklace. The rest of the Knights looked at him, confused as to why he received a heart-shaped necklace. They then agreed to read out their letters one-by-one. Ushar went first.</p><p>
  <em>Ushar,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Enclosed is a locket shaped like a heart. When you open it, you will find that I kept to the tradition of placing a picture inside. I am in my battle gear. You may notice a song playing when you open it, as this gift is also a music box. The song playing is very special to me. It’s the song of the King and Queen of the Alderaan Warrior Clan, calledThe King and Queen.It’s been in my family for centuries and is sung to their children as a lullaby, including myself. I have attached the lyrics for you to memorize and sing so we can find each other by voice. As far as keeping it on your person, you can wear it around your neck, like a traditional necklace, or you can keep it in your pocket. It doesn’t matter how you keep it on your person, as long as you always have it with you, so I may find you when we meet. You will find my name in my conclusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Nicole “Nicki” Long</em>
</p><p>Ushar then put down her letter, switching to the music sheet she had included, then opened up the necklace. A melancholy tune began to play, and he followed along on the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cruel and cold like winds on the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you ever return to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hear my voice, sing with the tide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love will never die.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Over waves and deep in the blue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will give up my heart for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten long years I’ll wait to go by</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love will never die</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Come, my love, be one with the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rule with me for eternity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drown all dreams so mercilessly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And leave their souls to me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Play the song you sang long ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And wherever the storm may blow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You will find the key to my heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll never be apart.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wild and strong you can’t be contained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never bound nor ever chained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wounds you caused will never mend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you will never end</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cruel and cold like winds on the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you ever return to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hear my voice, sing with the tide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our love will never die</em>
</p><p>A/N: here is a link to the song on YouTube. The tune is <em>Davy Jones </em>by Hans Zimmer from the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack. The lyrics are by YouTube user Fiajela. In other words, the lyrics above are NOT my own. She has a beautiful voice and also encourage you to check out not only the cover of the song by Man on the Internet, but also their collab/duet. Both have phenomenal voices and sound AMAZING in duet.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8&amp;list=PLo_RJ7_peNaXh8ArbdONvO21wAQCEFQNU&amp;index=2">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8&amp;list=PLo_RJ7_peNaXh8ArbdONvO21wAQCEFQNU&amp;index=2</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to @Birdman for proofreading this.</p><p>The Knights will all be singing the song later in the story, so be sure to keep on checking in for that chapter.</p><p>The other Knights find out what their Ladies have to say in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Knights (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other Knights read their letters which they received from their soul mates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the length of this. I had to get the rest of the letters in another chapter since the girls got two chapters at the beginning of this fanfic.</p><p>This chapter continues where the previous one left off, so the Knights are starting this chapter with their helmets off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Knights of Ren in their pajama pants and the dream casted actors</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the song ended, Ushar looked upon the woman who was his soul mate. Her pale complexion, blood red eyes, armor, and fierce look made him shiver. He closed the locket and put it and the music sheet in one of the pouches of his utility belt, intending to take them out, wind up the music box, and replay the song again and again until he knew the lyrics by heart. He felt that the lyrics and music were somehow fitting to both of them and him. Snapping out of his reverie, he insisted that Kuruk read his letter from his soulmate aloud. Kuruk did so, setting the portrait of his mate aside.</p><p>
  <em>Kuruk,</em>
</p><p><em>            It has come to my attention that we are to be life partners. While this pleases me, I cannot and will not speak for you. While we are different in species, we are not different in skills. It has come to my attention that we both prefer the element of surprise in combat. While you remain perched from high vantage points using your multi-purpose rifle, I swoop in with my wings and use my magical capabilities. We both also pilot the ships for our respective friend groups. Ours is called </em>The Night Witch <em>and is a Corvette</em>. <em>What is the name of your ship, and what kind of ship is it? I look forward to hearing from you.</em></p><p>
  <em>                        Your’s truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Karina Avery</em>
</p><p>Kuruk took out the portrait that had come with the letter and observed the woman depicted. While her wings, long red hair, and scarlet beams protruding from her hands intimidated him, he realized that he could use her to snipe more effectively with her carrying him. As a result, he was intrigued. Then, he told Cardo to go next. Cardo opened his letter, setting the picture of his mate aside, and began reading.</p><p>
  <em>Cardo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          I’m sure you wonder why you are receiving this after Ushar already received one a week earlier. Good question! Well, as it turns out, we’re soul mates. I know, confusing, big whoop. We’re both just really good at modifying things. While you change your weapons, I modify ships and other shit like that. I’ve never thought about modifying my blasters, but now that I know you do it, I should give it a try. I hope you don’t hold it against me that I’m a mechanic for the Resistance. I don’t hold it against you that you follow Kylo, a man I’m not fond of, but I’m not expecting you to do the same as I’m assuming we don’t think that similarly. Anyway, I’m rambling, so I’m gonna end this now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Call me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Rose Tico</em>
</p><p>After their laughter died down, Cardo looked at her picture and was intrigued by her buns and unassuming look. He enjoyed her endearing sense of humor. To make things even better, he had the feeling that his mate was herself. Trudgen read his letter next, after opening it, setting her picture aside.</p><p>
  <em>Trudgen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          I’ve just become aware that we are similar enough to be dubbed “soul-mates.” We both use technologically advanced versions of old-fashioned weapons. While you use a vibrocleaver, I use a technologically advanced archery kit. My bow can add multiple additions to my arrow. Those additions include, but are not limited to, explosives, bullets, and grappling hooks. Sounds cool, huh? I just received the archery kit. I’m eager to start using them. Enjoy your first unsolicited picture of a girl!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Jannah</em>
</p><p>Trudgen had to admit that she intrigued him. He then reached for the picture she had sent him. As he looked at her chocolate-colored skin, brown hair styled in an Afro, and gorgeous brown eyes, he became even more intrigued to the point he was beginning to feel enamored. He smiled as Vicrul went next. He opened up his letter, set the picture his mate had sent him of her aside and began.</p><p>
  <em>Vicrul,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          I can assume you already know what I’m going to tell you. Yes, we’re soul mates. A friend of mine pointed out that you look like the grim reaper, which is a harbinger of death, so you’re probably not complaining. Based on what I’ve heard of you, you probably see yourself as a harbinger of death, given that you see yourself as the harvester, the reaper of the fallen, and the targeter of souls. I see myself as Death, given that I can remove the souls from any creature who pisses me off using my magical abilities. I also possess a crow, another harbinger of death, named Rex. I think you’ll like him and I’m sure that he’ll like you. Based on what I’ve already told you, I’m assuming you’re not off-put by my wings and the apparent fact that we come from different species. Let me know if I’m right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Kiara Avery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. I am the sister of Kuruk’s soul mate, Karina, which is why we share a surname. We are triplets. We don’t see much of our third sister anymore.</em>
</p><p>Kiara intrigued Vicrul, like the other Knights. He admitted to himself but would never to the other Knights that he was in love with her. Vicrul smiled as he looked at her picture. He had to admit that Kiara was right in that he was not off-put by her species status. Vicrul loved her more for that than he did for her tan skin, long silver hair, and the intimidating look she wore on her face. Ap’lek was the last to go. After opening his letter and removing the picture, he started reading.</p><p>
  <em>Ap’lek,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          We’re soul mates, yes, but bear with me. We’re soul mates for a reason. We enjoy deceiving our opponents and use it in combat. While deception may be the primary tactic you use, I use tricks in addition to my weapons. I get paid to deceive. That’s code for, “I’m trained in espionage.” Calm down, fellas. I’m not the spy. Seriously, if I were the spy, no one would know. I see that you use a smoke dispenser I designed myself and patented with the capability to obscure vision and disrupt sensors. I feel the need to inform you that I invented the smoke dispenser over ten years ago and have since developed an add-on for sensors that can resist that interference AND another smoke dispenser that can push through the resistance from those add-ons. I’m just telling you to get new equipment. Except for that axe. I recognize the infamous axe of the Mandalorian executioner. I, too possess a relic from the Old Republic. You’ll soon find out what it is. Speaking of new equipment, since I’m highly trained in espionage, I use gadgets. I’ve also made devices similar to mine for you. These gadgets are veryuseful and are verydeceptive. I can’t wait to meet you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Christina “Tina” Douglas</em>
</p><p>Ap’lek couldn’t help but chuckle. He admitted to himself that his mate knew more about deceiving than he did because she mentioned that she gets paid to do it. He also wanted to know what kind of gadgets she used in her deceptions and how they help her succeed in deceiving. As he looked at her young face in the picture she had sent, he couldn’t help but think that she was beautiful with a combination of dark brown eyes, raven hair, and full lips. But, with a brain like hers, she was the most beautiful creature ever. Suddenly, he yawned. Realizing that it was late, Vicrul spoke up.</p><p>“Let’s get some sleep, boys. We can reply in the morning.” With that, they put away their letters, took the pictures of their ladies with them back to their beds, and laid down upon the beds. Taking one final look at the pictures before they succumbed to slumber, dreaming of the day they’d finally meet these ladies and become more feared throughout the galaxy than they already were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The girls discuss ending the war and get responses from their soul mates in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls discuss ending the war and get responses from their soul mates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The Base's Conference Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The Base's Exterior</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We still have a more pressing issue,” Christi explained. The seven ladies were in their base’s meeting room. Finn and Poe joined in via hologram. They discussed how best to approach the First Order with their peaceful end to the war currently rampaging throughout the galaxy. They didn’t know what to do. Christi continued. “Palpatine is still alive, but no one knows where he is.”</p><p>“Actually,” Poe interrupted, “there’s a spy among the First Order.”</p><p>“Tell us something we don’t know about Dameron,” Nicki snapped back with one of her most tame glares.</p><p>“The spy knows where Palpatine is.”</p><p>Everyone except for Rey, Rose, and Finn turned to look at the Resistance general, shocked.</p><p>“And?” Christi questioned, pressing him to continue.</p><p>“And he’s on Exegol.”</p><p>“Great! Another planet whose name I don’t know and, therefore, don’t know how to get to.”</p><p>“There are Sith Wayfinders who can guide you to the planet’s location,” Finn said. “The problem is, there are two, and Ren’s already found one, which leaves the other.”</p><p>“Good news is, Luke left clues on how to find something that’ll tell us where one is,” Rey added. “Let’s just hope <em>that’s </em>not the one Kylo’s found.”</p><p>“That seems like way too many steps to find a Boomer that has an ego,” Karina noted.</p><p>“I know how to get to Exegol,” Kiara said. “I’ll go by myself and destroy him once and for all. None of you have to lift a finger. Rey, I know you want to do it, but I feel that this is a job that only I can do.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do?” Christi asked.</p><p>“What I should have done long ago,” Kiara replied, getting up from the table before she continued, turning to Rey. “If you want to go looking for <em>something </em>that’ll tell you where it is, you can. Just know that I’m trying to make things easier for you.”</p><p>Kiara then walked out of the room and toward the exit of the base. Once outside, her wings roughly flapped so that she could take flight toward Exegol. Before she exited the Northeastern planet’s atmosphere, she cast a spell around herself so that she would be protected from the unforgiving nature of space.</p><p>Meanwhile, back on the planet, the rest were contemplating Kiara’s words. Rey was convinced that defeating her grandfather was her mission and her mission alone. Kiara’s words did nothing to change her mind. She seemed determined to destroy him. She resolved to go with the rest of her ladies to find <em>something </em>that’ll tell her where to find the other Wayfinder. Her ladies quickly agreed to accompany her. Poe and Finn also resolved to accompany her in the <em>Millenium Falcon</em>. With that, they ended the meeting with Finn and Poe’s images disappearing. The ladies quickly went to their rooms on the base to pack their belongings. Nicki picked up her locket and thought of Ushar. Hopeful that she’d get to meet him for the first time, she packed the locket/music box in her utility belt.</p><p>Grabbing her mother’s war club and all of her other favorite weapons, she headed toward <em>The Night Witch</em>. She informed the queen of their intentions, and she insisted that they take a small group of soldiers with them just in case the First Order found them and brought stormtroopers. Nicki obeyed the queen and informed the unit of soldiers of their destination’s coordinates. Rey had told them where Luke had last known the location of the clue.</p><p>She was heading toward the door when the butler approached with the letter-tray, informing her that everyone except for Rey had received letters from the <em>Incinerator</em>. She quickly took the letters informing him of their plans and ordered him to forward any future letters toward their ship should any more arrive, to which he bowed in obedience and left.</p><p>Left alone to her thoughts, Nicki then rushed back upstairs to retrieve something else: her loyal hawk Messi, named for his job as a messenger bearing correspondence for her family. She was bringing him because there was the possibility that she would see Ushar and wanted to tease him a little.</p><p>Nicki then headed to lift that would take her to the hangar where <em>The Night Witch </em>was docked. When she arrived, she saw that everyone else was already there and proceeded to inform them of everything that had occurred in the few moments since they were last together. She then handed the other ladies their letters from the <em>Incinerator</em>, giving Kiara’s to Karina. Rey looked apprehensive that a small army was going with them but resigned to accepting since it was the queen’s wishes.</p><p>After everyone boarded <em>The Night Witch</em>, Karina took her place in the pilot’s seat, and started the sequence for take-off. Everyone else headed toward their quarters. The hangar door opened, revealing the water surrounding the rocks. Putting the Corvette in its underwater gear that activates the features allowing it to travel underwater, Karina blasted off and steered the shuttle through the water and toward the surface. When the ship broke through the water after reaching the clearing, Karina shifted gears again so that the ship could begin its flight. When the flight sequence had completed, the Corvette lifted off of the surface of the water and blasted off. They then spotted the <em>Falcon, </em>and Karina messaged Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca to follow her, giving them the coordinates to Pasaana, where they would pick up Luke’s search right where he left off.</p><p>After both ships had punched in the coordinates and made the jump to lightspeed, Karina put the <em>Witch </em>on autopilot. It would be some time before they reached the planet, and Karina decided that now was the perfect time to read her letter from the <em>Incinerator</em>. She opened it and realized it was from Kuruk.</p><p>
  <em>My Dearest Karina,</em>
</p><p><em>How thoughtful of you to inform me of this information. After hearing Ushar’s first letter from his lady, I was beginning to think that Ushar would be the only one of us who had a lady to call his. Now, I know that is not the case. While I am intimidated by your power and skill, I am not scared enough to reject you altogether. Perhaps we can arrange for a test collaboration. One that will test if we are suited for one another and can work together in combat. Our ship is called </em>The Night Buzzard <em>and is a modified </em>Oubliette<em>-class transport. I will look out for your Corvette.</em></p><p><em>                        From my quarters on the </em>Finalizer,</p><p>
  <em>                                    Kuruk</em>
</p><p>Karina was somewhat appalled by his letter. She detected that he was scheming something but couldn’t figure out what he was plotting. Ignoring her feelings for just a minute, Karina reached for Kiara’s letter, which, she assumed, was from Vicrul. She paused however, the thought of her sister tearing the unopened letter for the first time. Unwilling to rip that moment from Kiara, Karina left the note where it was and brought the ship out of autopilot as they were nearing Pasaana.</p><p>In her quarters on the <em>Witch</em>, Rose tore through it with so much excitement she almost ripped up the letter. She <em>knew</em>it was from Cardo and couldn’t wait to read his words.</p><p>
  <em>Rose,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          I rather enjoyed your letter. All of us did. I do not doubt what your character is, and I already enjoy you. I firmly believe that once you get to know the man beneath my master, you will find that you enjoy him as much as I do. For now, I won’t hold it against you for despising my master. I look forward to meeting you and grasping your hand tightly to reassure you that while I follow Kylo, I will never abandon you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Your true love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Cardo</em>
</p><p>This war had made Rose reconsider a lot of things. Until now, she was sure that her opinion of Kylo Ren was one of those things that would NOT change. But, after reading her letter from Cardo, she questioned just what the galaxy had in store for her. She looked out the window of her quarters and noticed that the ship was slowing down. Realizing that they were nearing Pasaana, she quickly left her room to tell the others, passing Christi on her way to Jannah’s room.</p><p>Jannah lay down on her bed as she opened the letter. She immediately knew it was from Trudgen and quietly read his words to her.</p><p>
  <em>Jannah,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          I think you’re trying too hard to flatter me. You don’t need to do much to flatter me. I was flattered when you mentioned our affinity for technologically advanced weapons. Your descriptions of your archery kit (does that include bow, arrows, and a quiver?) do indeed sound amazing. However, I am very much satisfied with my vibrocleaver and have no intentions of switching weapons in the future. I anticipate a further development in our correspondence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Trudgen</em>
</p><p>Jannah felt stupid for mentioning what she did when she wrote to him. Now, she felt better when Trudgen assured her that she could be herself. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that a knock on her door startled her. She got up and opened it, only to find Rose standing there.</p><p>“I think we’re nearing Pasaana. I noticed that the ship was slowing down,” Rose said to her before she took off toward the next room. Jannah quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and headed toward the cockpit.</p><p>Nicki sat in her quarters, reading Ushar’s letter. He mentioned that he liked the gift and will take it with him everywhere he went. He did have a question as to why she brought up her family’s traditions and mentioned that the song was the love song of the King and Queen of the Warrior Clan and children. However, he never said what that question was or gave any clues about what that question was, merely stating that he’d ask her himself when they met.</p><p>Nicki breathed a sigh of relief. She was uncertain if he’d like the gift. Knowing that he did, however, made her relax. She didn’t have much time to relax when she heard a knock on her door.</p><p>“Who is it?” she called.</p><p>“It’s Rose. The ship is slowing down. I think we’re getting close.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m coming,” was Nicki’s reply. After she grabbed her weapons, the two women headed toward the cockpit.</p><p>Christi was over the moon with excitement. Ap’lek had responded to her letter. His response had left her smiling ear to ear with him mentioning his intrigue in her intelligence, pride in her skills in deception, and him being flattered that she’d thought of him enough to make him gadgets that would be useful to him. She had made sure to leave those in the lab back at the base to show him what else she was working on, not just for him but for the rest of the Knights as well, which included Kylo.</p><p>She had just looked up from the letter when she noticed the fleeting image of the <em>Incinerator </em>pass by her window. Grabbing her weapons, she walked out of her room and headed toward the cockpit. On her way there, she passed Rose, who seemed like she was in a hurry. But Christi knew what the mechanic was going to do, so she didn’t stop and question her like she would for anyone else. When she reached the cockpit, she addressed Karina.</p><p>“We’re nearing the planet,” Karina replied.</p><p>“I know. I felt the ship slowing down.”</p><p>“Yeah. Then, what’d you come up here for?”</p><p>“We passed by the <em>Incinerator</em>. It was fleeting as we were going at light speed, but I’m sure it was the First Order’s ship. They may have spotted us too. I’m now grateful the queen insisted we bring soldiers.”</p><p>Karina nodded as the rest of the ladies filed in. Christi noticed that Rey was missing, so she paged the young Jedi, and soon enough, she arrived. Karina then informed everyone that they were about to land and Christi mentally noted that Karina neglected to mention that they had passed the <em>Incinerator</em>. She thought that if Karina didn’t say it, then perhaps the ship had not spotted them.</p><p>Karina dropped Rey off near where the <em>Falcon </em>had landed after Christi gave her an earpiece so they could communicate with one another. When the woman disembarked, she took off toward a spot where they could keep a watchful eye on their mistress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the length of this chapter. The next one will be VERY short.</p><p>The Knights get closer to meeting the Ladies in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights get closer to meeting the Ladies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is pretty short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is the Knights' ship, the <em>Night Buzzard</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Knights were training with their master when General Hux burst through the training room doors, giddy. Kylo stared at the ginger man, as if to say, “Go on.” After taking a moment to catch his breath, Hux began.</p><p>“Sir, a Corvette was spotted passing by the ship at light speed. We remotely attached a tracker to it. Would you like us to pursue it?”</p><p>When the general mentioned the Corvette, Kuruk peaked. Was this the Corvette Karina had spoken of? If so, they needed to catch it. Before Kuruk could ask, their master seemed to sense his excitement and quickly answered the general.</p><p>“No. My Knights will pursue it. Thank you, General, for all your hard work.” With that, Kylo dismissed him. This was a chance to see Rey and ask her to join him once more, like he had on the <em>Supremacy</em>. Surely now, she’d take his hand.</p><p>After retrieving the Corvette’s coordinates, the Knights boarded <em>The Night Buzzard </em>while their master boarded his TIE fighter and took off toward Pasaana. The Knights couldn’t wait to finally see their female pen pals, even though they had sent their replies to their letters over one week ago and have yet to receive a response. But they were undeterred. When they entered Pasaana, they observed the desert wasteland. Kuruk quickly found a spot to land the ship so they could keep a watchful eye on their master. They were so focused on looking out for him that they failed to notice the ship in the shape of a T just across the ridge and the girl with long, blonde hair, creamy skin, and eyes the color of blood smiling in front of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kiara does what she should have done years ago in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiara kills Palpatine and his followers so effectively he can't come back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiara Avery</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is the Ladies' ship, the <em>Night Witch</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is Nicki's hawk, Messi</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Kiara entered the atmosphere of Exegol, she broke her spell and quickly enacted a different one. She had sensed the many Imperial Cruisers and was sure they had detected her. These suspicions were confirmed when she was being fired at by the clouds. The lasers bounced off of her protective shield as she flew down to the ground. She landed near the Sith temple’s entrance and began walking in until she reached a gigantic hole in the ground. More enormous statues of ancient Sith from over a thousand years ago surrounded this hole. She barely gives them a passing glance before spreading her wings and flying down the hole.</p><p>When she landed, Kiara walked confidently toward the throne room. Along the way, she encountered guards. They made a valiant effort to protect their beloved emperor, but Kiara was in a hurry, so, with the snap of her fingers, she cast a spell that stole their souls straight from their bodies, making them drop dead in their places. She then cast a spell to conceal her wings and continued walking into the throne room, a tower of fury and determination. Although she knew that the older man had sensed her, she still wanted him to see that he was powerless against her when she was pissed off.</p><p>“SHEEV!”</p><p>The older man came down in his contraption and addressed her by name.</p><p>“Crystal,” he said smiling, not knowing that Crystal was just her middle name, which she had preferred to use in the past to give the impression of delicacy to trick her opponents into being merciful and then be merciless to them in turn. “What a pleasant surprise. It has been far too long, dear child. Tell me, what brings you here?”</p><p>“I’m here on a mission.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“It’s to end you, forever.”</p><p>Smirking, he held out his hands, generating the power to through force lightning her way. She quickly blocked it with a spell.</p><p>The older man’s face fell instantly. He had not known this about her in all the years they had known each other. It was clear that this woman was <em>far </em>more powerful than he had previously believed. He pressed for more details about her plan to ‘end him for good,’ asking, “What are you going to do?”</p><p>“What I should have done when we first met,” was all she said before she cast a spell and held out her hand.</p><p>Suddenly, the older man felt his power leaving his body and entering hers. She was draining him. But he smirked, knowing that he’d always be force-sensitive. She was draining him.</p><p>When she was done, he collapsed on the ground, exhausted but ready to strike again. Only this time, when he attempted to generate more force lightning to throw her way, nothing happened. Shocked, he looked up at her. She then broke the spell she had cast to hide her wings. When he saw her angelic wings, Palpatine knew that she was a war angel and that she was <em>very </em>powerful.</p><p>He asked, “What did you do?” Her answer made him believe that she was the most powerful of her kind and that she <em>did </em>have the power to end him forever.</p><p>He asked, “What did you do?” Her answer made him believe that she was the most powerful of her kind and that she actually <em>did </em>have the power to end him forever.</p><p>“I removed your force-sensitivity. You. Are. Mortal.” Kiara then generated a sword and drove it through the old man’s heart, saying to his dying figure, “The Sith had their revenge years ago. Now, the Jedi have theirs.”</p><p>When she removed the sword, Palpatine collapsed onto the ground. She knew he was dead. The same couldn’t be said for his followers who had witnessed all of this. Turning to them, she cast a <em>very </em>powerful spell. One so powerful, it turned her eyes into balls of emerald green light. Fearful, they tried to run but were soon thrown aside. They then realized that they weren’t thrown; gravity was being a heartless bitch and pulling them toward her. One of them glanced toward Kiara and realized that the throne was upside down while she remained upright. Genuine fear washed over them as they realized what Kiara had done. She had taken the planet off of its axis and was spinning it around, allowing gravity to throw them around like they were inanimate objects.</p><p>The planet spun faster and faster until the force of gravity, throwing everyone on the planet, ending up killing everyone. When she was sure they all were dead, Kiara stopped the planet and returned it to its axis, her eyes returning to their natural color. She returned to the surface and saw that the Imperial Cruisers were not affected by that spell, though those ships’ crews might be.</p><p>Kiara cast one final spell. She brought her hands up in front of her. They appeared as if she had an invisible ball between them. Suddenly, a ball of green light appeared between her empty hands. The crews aboard each of the Cruisers realized that they no longer had control of the ship. Then, Kiara pulled her hands apart, tearing the green ball in half. As she did this, each of the Cruisers also tore in half, exploding, and killing everyone onboard. Now that Palpatine and his followers were gone forever, Kiara flapped her wings, taking flight toward Pasaana, casting a spell of protection as she exited the atmosphere of Exegol.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She had seen the ship land gracefully a pile of large boulders directly across the ridge where they had parked. Nicki smiled to herself when she saw Ushar disembark and look across the other side of the sinking sand fields, his back towards her. All of their backs were towards her. They seemed to be looking for something or someone. No one had noticed her. She then walked back in the empty ship and into her quarters. She quickly wrote a reply, only saying that she anticipated answering all of his questions in person. Nicki then rolled up the paper, tied it together with a bow, grabbed Messi from his cage, attached the message to his claw, and walked out with the bird on her arm.</p><p>The soldiers sent with them had arrived and landed close by. They had set up tents to prevent the sandstorms from fucking up their vision while Karina checked up with Kiara. They had learned that Kiara had dealt with Palpatine and ensured that he wouldn’t come back this time. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as the bigger of the two problems had been solved. Christi pulled out her data pad, observing Rey. She had taken a stance and seemed as if she was prepared to do something. It soon became apparent.</p><p>As Rey flipped over Kylo’s TIE, slicing it into two pieces with her activated lightsaber, Christi was shocked. As Kylo’s ship went barreling towards its inevitable conclusion, Christi briefly saw a man with a Mandalorian executioner’s ax standing on top of a bunch of boulders. She immediately recognized her Knight, Ap’lek. But she couldn’t dwell on him any longer. Kiara had arrived and jumped towards the war angel, hugging her and thanking her for everything.</p><p>Meanwhile, Nicki pointed Ushar out to Messi. He seemingly nodded in acknowledgment and then took off toward the Knights. She saw her loyal bird land on the boulder behind them and silently chuckled as Messi had startled the group of force users. Before long, Ushar had started reading her message.</p><p>When he was finished, he sped walked toward <em>The Night Buzzard</em>, leaving the other Knights clueless. After a while, Ushar came out of the ship, holding another rolled-up piece of paper. It was probably another message for her. She blushed and turned her head to the side out of embarrassment, even though none of them had seen her. When she heard rapid flapping noises, she turned her head back to see the wings of Messi in her face. She caught her bird and realized that the Knights had cleverly followed the bird’s path with their eyes and had finally noticed her. As she untied Ushar’s note from Messi’s leg, she acknowledged them with a curt nod.</p><p>She then unrolled the letter and read the message silently. When she finished, she looked up at her Knight, smiled at him, and returned to <em>The Night Witch </em>with Messi on her arm. She quickly wrote her reply, rolled it up, tied it to Messi’s leg, and walked back out of the ship to send the bird off back toward her man. Only, when she came back, <em>The Night Buzzard </em>was the only thing left. Thinking that they had possibly set off to reach her and, by extension, the other ladies, she hurried off with Messi toward the tents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to @Birdman for proofreading this!</p><p>In the next chapter, the Knights get a surprise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights get a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When they saw their master’s TIE crash into the desert wasteland, they weren’t worried. They knew he was all right. They observed the girl scurrying away toward someplace that was out of their view. They were so engrossed in watching this girl who was the star of their master’s obsession that they were startled when they heard wings flapping quickly and the sound of claws landing on the rock upon which they were perched directly behind them. When they turned around to see what was behind them, they were shocked to find a hawk with a rolled-up piece of paper attached to its right leg.</p><p>It hopped over toward Ushar, leaned on its left leg, and held out its right, indicating that it wanted him to take it. Ushar cautiously approached the mysterious bird, untied the paper from around its leg, unrolled it, and started reading.</p><p>It was from Nicki! He had begun to think that she had forgotten about him. He was overjoyed. In the note, she simply explained that she couldn’t wait to answer all of his questions in person. He walked into <em>The Night Buzzard</em>, retrieved a pen and paper, and started writing his reply.</p><p>When he finished, he returned to the bird. To his surprise, the bird was still there. Ushar bent down to the bird’s level. The bird hopped toward him and held out its right leg, waiting for him to tie his reply around its leg so he could deliver it to Nicki. Ushar quickly obliged, and when he finished tying it around the bird’s leg, the bird hopped onto his hand. The bird’s sharp claws didn’t hurt him because he was wearing gloves.</p><p>Ushar held out his arm, giving the bird some space to take off. When the bird took flight, he eagerly watched the bird with the other Knights, wanting to see where it would go. Ushar looked toward the end of the ridge and saw an all too familiar form. He immediately recognized the long, blonde hair, pale skin, and blood-red eyes of his mate, Nicki. This was his first time seeing her in person, though he couldn’t approach her.</p><p>Ushar observed Nicki untying his note to her, reading it, and then returning into her ship with the bird. When she was out of sight, he smiled from inside his helmet. Then, their master approached and inquired as to where the scavenger had wandered off. After they told him, he started walking toward the <em>Buzzard </em>with them following close behind when, suddenly, all 7 of them were knocked out cold, put in cuffs, and had bags thrown over their heads. Ushar wasn’t conscious to see Nicki walking out of her ship with another note on the bird’s leg, expecting to see him still there but not finding him there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Ladies discover the truth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ladies find out what happened to the Knights, who is responsible, and make a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>After Rey had destroyed Kylo’s ship, she hurried off toward the tents where their soldiers were. She had gotten the dagger back from Chewie and was wondering what to do with it. When she entered the main tent, Christi was sitting at the desk with the rest of the ladies surrounding her. They all looked up as she entered.</p><p>“Ah! Rey,” Christi spoke. “Did you deal with Kylo?”</p><p>“Yes,” she replied.</p><p>“Good. With Palpatine dead, we just need to find a way to meet with the First Order with our proposal for ending the war. Any ideas?”</p><p>Before anyone could reply, a soldier entered, informing them that he had some news. Christi urged him to continue. As they all looked at him, he nervously delivered it.</p><p>“The Knights of Ren have been captured by Kanjiklub.”</p><p>They all looked at him in shock. They all thought it was odd for the Knights of Ren, a group of force users, to be captured by Kanjiklub, non-force users. As they all were thinking, Nicki’s communication device beeped with an incoming call. She stepped out to take it. When she activated it, the hologram of her mother and father appeared.</p><p>“Mom! Dad! What a pleasant surprise,” Nicki greeted them with a smile. She couldn’t help but notice they were beaming.</p><p>“We have some good news!” her mother exclaimed. Nicki waited with bated breath for one of them to continue. “The Knights of Ren have been captured!”</p><p>Nicki paused. A shiver went up her spine as to how coincidental this was. Surely they didn’t, right? <em>Right? </em>There was only one way to find out. Raging, she addressed her parents.</p><p>“That’s convenient. Not even a moment ago, <em>we</em>discovered the same thing.” Nicki paused, waiting for them to get the hint that they were being suspicious and to choose their next words wisely if they still wanted to have a relationship with her. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t get the hint.</p><p>“Well, we’re on the same network,” her father replied. “Of course, you’d find out at about the same time as we do.”</p><p>Nicki practically scoffed. She <em>knew </em>they were lying. There was no such network that informs everyone of the developments. So, with that in her mind, she knew that the only way her parents could have discovered the capture of the Knights of Ren slightly after she did was if Kanjiklub had informed them. Or, Kanjiklub informed them first, then they told the unit to tell the ladies, then told her, not knowing that she was with the ladies. Either way, she was fuming.</p><p>“And, you don’t find the fact that their capture comes not long after I told you that I was soul-mates with one of them, to be suspicious in any way whatsoever?” Nicki gazed upon the shocked faces of her parents. They knew they had slipped up. Nicki didn’t wait for their answer before she continued. “You better choose your next actions and words wisely if you want to savor any relationship that there is between you and me.” She then ended the conversation by shutting off her device. Nicki was determined to save her man. Walking back into the tent, she noticed that the rest of the ladies were deep in conversation, discussing how Kanjiklub got the guts to capture the Knights of Ren. She walked in on time.</p><p>“Everyone knows that the members of Kanjiklub are known to be cowards when it comes to force-users,” Christi had said.</p><p>“Someone must have paid them handsomely,” Rey added. They all agreed. That’s when Christi finally noticed Nicki and addressed her.</p><p>“What was that about?”</p><p>“My parents,” Nicki said. “I might know who paid Kanjiklub to capture the Knights.” When she said this, everyone turned. Christi gestured to indicate that Nicki could continue, which she did. “My parents.”</p><p>“Your parents?” Jannah noted.</p><p>“Why would your parents pay Kanjiklub to capture the Knights of Ren?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Well, their capture comes after I told them about my soul-mate. I’d like confirmation, though,” Nicki said, turning to Christi. If anyone can find out if her parents were, indeed, the ones who paid Kanjiklub to capture the Knights, it was Christi.</p><p>“Of course you do,” Christi replied, taking out her datapad. After a few moments, she had access to the bank records of both the Longs and Kanjiklub. She revealed her findings.</p><p>“There was a transaction between your parents and Kanjiklub almost two weeks ago.”</p><p>“That was when I told them about my soul-mate,” Nicki stated, shocked. Christi’s findings confirmed that her mother and father were, indeed, the ones who hired Kanjiklub to capture the Knights of Ren. Betrayed, Nicki continued. “Rey noted that they must have been paid handsomely because, as you said, everyone knows that the members of Kanjiklub are known to be cowards when it comes to force-users. So for them to have the balls to capture 7 of them, they must have been paid a pretty penny.”</p><p>As Nicki said this, Christi’s eyes widened in utter shock. Her mouth then fell open. “They were paid a pretty penny.”</p><p>“How much?” Jannah asked.</p><p>“A lot,” was her reply.</p><p>“We need an idea on how much, so, if you’re not gonna tell us exactly how much, tell us how many digits are in the number,” Kiara spoke. Christi then counted and replied.</p><p>“12 digits. Credits.”</p><p>Everyone else exclaimed in shock. Kiara even swore. Betrayed, Nicki stormed off.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Christi asked before Nicki could reach the exit.</p><p>“To rescue my man.” Christi then had an idea.</p><p>“Your man isn’t the only one. I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“Me too,” said Rose.</p><p>“Don’t forget me,” Karina added.</p><p>“Nor I,” Kiara said.</p><p>“Me too!” Jannah exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, if you’re all going to retrieve your Knights, I suppose I need to go with you so I can retrieve mine,” Rey noted. They agreed to set off towards the last known coordinates of Kanjiklub.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Knights find out what happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights are in a sticky situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a Ysalamir. It's creature in the Star Wars universe that can suppress the Force.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ushar was slowly but surely gaining his consciousness back. He was vaguely aware that he was in a cell with the rest of the Knights and their master. He saw the infamous bars. He looked around and paled. A Ysalamir was in the cell with them. Great. He couldn’t use the Force to get out.</p><p>The rest of the Knights gained consciousness and soon knew what he knew. They were screwed. Their captors had taken their weapons, and now, it looked like they were never getting out. Ushar and the rest of the Knights sighed in despair. It seemed as if they would never see their ladies again.</p><p>Ushar reached into his pocket and was somewhat delighted to discover that Kanjiklub hadn’t rooted around in his pockets as he felt the necklace/music box Nicki had given him. He took it out, wound it up, and opened it. It immediately began playing its melancholy tune.</p><p>In the time since he had received the gift, he had played the music and held the lyrics in front of him so often that he noticed he had begun to sing the lyrics himself. This event itself also occurred often enough that the other Knights also started to sing the lyrics. As the music box began to play, Ushar started to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cruel and cold like winds on the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you ever return to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hear my voice, sing with the tide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love with never die</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Over waves and deep in the blue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will give up my heart for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten long years I’ll wait to go by</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love will never die</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, the rest of the Knights joined in, much to the surprise of their master.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come my love be one with the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rule with me for eternity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drown all dreams so mercilessly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And leave their souls to me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Play the song you sang long ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And wherever the storm may blow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You will find the key to my heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll never be apart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as they continued onto the next verse, they heard the voice of their master, Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wild and strong you can’t be contained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never bound nor ever chained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wounds you caused will never mend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you will never end</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kylo and the rest of the Knights knew that this song was special to Ushar, so they let him finish it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cruel and cold like winds on the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you ever return to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hear my voice, sing with the tide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our love will never die</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the song ended, there was one thing on Ushar’s mind.</p><p>“Master, how do you know the words?”</p><p>“You think I don’t hear or notice anything? I’ve noticed how many letters you all have received, especially you, Ushar. Care to explain that?” their master replied.</p><p>“Certainly, sir. We all have some female soul mates. They are our equals,” Ushar explained.</p><p>“Like Rey and I,” Kylo quickly said.</p><p>“What?” said Vicrul.</p><p>“Nothing. Ushar, rewind the music box. Let’s go again.”</p><p>They were so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice the white, petite form with black hair dropping from the air vents.</p><p>“Ushar.”</p><p> </p><p>A/N: This is what the Knights sound like when they sing together. It’s the cover by Man on the Internet I had mentioned in Chapter 5</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOxw7l49eeA&amp;list=PLo_RJ7_peNaXh8ArbdONvO21wAQCEFQNU&amp;index=1">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOxw7l49eeA&amp;list=PLo_RJ7_peNaXh8ArbdONvO21wAQCEFQNU&amp;index=1</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who does that voice belong to? Is the voice a friend or foe?</p><p>The next chapter reveals the answers to these questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ap'lek/Christi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights get rescued.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now we know why Christi is considered Alderaan's best spy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>After the <em>Witch </em>landed in one of the docking bays, they started making plans.</p><p>“Kanjiklub would be idiots <em>not </em>to take their weapons so that they won’t have their weapons on them,” Christi said. After the ladies agreed, she continued. “However, to speed things up, I’ll retrieve the Knights, which leaves the rest of you to get their weapons. Do you still have your com-links in?” They all confirmed. “Good. I’m taking some black com-links to give to the Knights. Here’s a map of the ship. I’ll meet you here with the Knights or come help.”</p><p>After they all agreed on the plan, they disembarked the <em>Witch</em>. Christi snuck into a back hallway, stopped below an air vent, took a mighty jump, grabbed onto the bars of the air duct with her left hand and wrapped her right arm around the rectangular vent, pulled on the bars, and, when it dislodged from its place, she pushed it vertically through the opening and slid it to one side of the vent while she grabbed onto the edge with both hands and pulled herself into the it. When she was completely inside, she took the bars, replaced them, and started crawling toward the dungeon. She did all of this with little to no sound.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Using the map that Christi had given them, the rest of the Ladies snuck through the hallways, ducking into rooms when they heard someone walking toward them, then continuing when the coast was clear. When Nicki passed by one of the rooms, she saw <em>it</em>: her father’s war club. She motioned to the Ladies to follow her, then walked into the room. Fortunately, the room was empty, so they grabbed the weapons and started going back the way they came when they heard the familiar clicks of multiple triggers on blasters pulling back, waiting to be fired.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Christi reached the vent above the dungeon, she pushed on those bars, pulled them back up vertically, like she did earlier, placed them on the other side of the vent, then dropped through the vent, grabbing onto the edges with both hands. When she was outside the vent, she, again, wrapped her right arm around the outside of the duct and grabbed on the bars inside the vent, pulling them back through the vent horizontally, so they lodged into place. After she replaced the bars, Christi held onto the bars, then dropped down, landing softly on her feet. She started walking toward the Knights when she heard it. They were singing the song from Ushar and Nicki’s music boxes. She was surprised. She thought that the romantic gift would repulse the Knights, but they were welcoming, just as the Ladies had been to them.</p><p>She started walking toward the noise, and when she came to a fork in the hallway, she looked to her right and saw them. Their backs were to her, but she recognized the capes of Kylo and Ap’lek. She silently walked toward them, and as the song ended, she smiled. Even Kylo had joined. They were about to rewind the music box when she decided to make her presence known. She addressed the man who had turned the usually hard exterior of her best friend soft.</p><p>“Ushar.”</p><p>They turned toward her, finally acknowledging her. Ap’lek immediately recognized her.</p><p>“Tina? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“To have a bonfire,” she replied sarcastically. “What do you think I’m doing here? I’m here to rescue my Knight of Ren and his buddies.”</p><p>“You have no idea how grateful we are,” Vicrul addressed her. “That thing has been giving us the stink eye since we first saw him.” He pointed to the Ysalamir that was in their cage. When Christi noticed the animal and remembered its primary ability, she cursed.</p><p>“Those sons of bitches.”</p><p>“Don’t suppose you found the key?” Kylo asked of her.</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” was Christi’s reply before she pulled out what appeared to be a perfume bottle with liquid in it. The Knights of Ren looked at her and scoffed.</p><p>“That’s not the key,” Trudgen said. “How do you think that’ll help us?”</p><p>Christi simply held up her index finger, as if to tell them to wait a moment. She sprayed 3 times on the cell’s lock, making three thin mists spray all over it. When she looked up, she found the Knights looking at her, their fists clenched in annoyance. In response, Christi simply said, “Wait for it.”</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a sizzling sound, and smoke emitting from where the sprays had landed. Shocked, they looked up at Christi, who was still looking at the cell lock. When they looked back down at it, they were even more amazed to discover not only was there a crackling sound, but that sound was caused by the metal of the cell lock melting away. After every part of the lock that was sprayed melted completely, Christi pushed on the door, opening it, gave them a look that said, “Told you,” and stated, “You were saying.”</p><p>They just chuckled at her and walked out of their cell.</p><p>“We need to get our weapons,” Kuruk stated.</p><p>“The rest of the Ladies are doing that, we just need to meet them at the rendezvous point.” Christi then pulled up the holographic map of the ship stored in the communication device on her left gauntlet and pointed to the Ladies’ agreed upon rendezvous point.</p><p>“Before we go, I need to give these to all of you.” Christi pulled out the black com-links she had brought for them. “They’ll allow you to communicate not just with the other Knights, but also with the Ladies too. The Ladies can also hear you when the microphone is on, which they are not right now. But, you’ll need to remove your helmets as they’ll need to go in your ears.” Christi was smiling from ear to ear. She was about to see what the Knights looked like without their helmets on. The Knights could not remove their helmets in front of enemies. They had sworn not to, and Christi strongly believed that she was not an enemy. To her dismay, they were hesitant.</p><p>“You’ll need to turn around,” Kylo said. “Although you are not Ap’lek’s enemy, that doesn’t mean that you are not an enemy to the rest of us.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll settle for just Ap’lek,” she replied, turning around, taking Ap’lek with her so she could see his face. As he took off his helmet, she could see him. He was gorgeous. He had tanned skin, slanted dark brown eyes, and chestnut hair. She could even see how chiseled his jaw was. She couldn’t help but picture what it would be like to bed this man, and the thought alone made her smile.</p><p>By the time Ap’lek had inserted the com-link and replaced his helmet, so had the other Knights. When she confirmed that the com-links were working, they exited the dungeon, leaving the other prisoners of Kanjiklub.</p><p>When they reached the rendezvous point, Christi noticed that the rest of the Ladies had not made it and, when she pulled up the 3D live trackers of the Ladies on her left gauntlet, she soon discovered why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the other Knights find out and understand why Nicki is Ushar's soulmate.</p><p>Ushar/Nicki are my second favorite ship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ushar/Nicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ladies save the Knights.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>They were being held up. Kanjiklub had been watching the security footage more carefully than they thought and had ambushed them on their way to the rendezvous point. The leader approached Rey, a smug look on his face.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going with those, Your Highness?” he said.</p><p>“To return them to their rightful owners,” was Rey’s reply.</p><p>“Alright, then give it here. We are the rightful owners of those.”</p><p>“Really?” Rey questioned incredulously. “Activate this if you truly are the rightful owners.” Rey then handed Kylo’s lightsaber to the leader. She knew that he didn’t know how to activate the saber.</p><p>As the leader tried to activate the saber, Nicki heard it. The familiar sound of the music box she had given Ushar. The rest of the Ladies heard the tune as well. But that wasn’t the only thing they heard. They also heard Ushar’s voice singing the lyrics Nicki had sent him. He sang the first two verses, then, with the next two verses, five more voices joined Ushar, the rest of the Knights. With the 5<sup>th</sup>verse, their master’s voice joined them. Finally, Ushar sang the 6<sup>th</sup>and final verse himself. He had found her using the song and the music box, just as she had hoped.</p><p>Then, she saw something in her peripheral vision, just past the members of Kanjiklub at the end of the hall on the other side of some glass doors. It was Christi and the Knights of Ren. They had found them, and, just as Christi had rescued them, the Knights were about to save their Ladies. Nicki then signaled to Karina. Karina then used her magic to amplify her scream so that it was so high it broke the glass.</p><p>When the glass shattered due to Karina’s pitch, the Kanjiklub members turned to see that their precious cargo, the Knights of Ren, had escaped their cell in the dungeon and were being led by Christi. When they turned, that’s when she struck.</p><p>Nicki took Ushar’s club and delivered concussion blasts to the leader using the club’s larger end. The rest of the Ladies took this as their cue to attack as well. Using the weapons of their Knights, they were swift. Only the leader remained, wounded from the concussion blasts. The Knights and Ladies formed a circle around him.</p><p>Nicki circled him so that she was close to Ushar. After she handed the war club back to him, she approached the leader, her dagger drawn and a hungry and greedy look in her eyes. She knelt on the ground opposite the leader. He looked at her, fear of what she might do.</p><p>Nicki straddled his waist then plunged her dagger straight into his chest. She dragged her blade, starting at his chest and ending at his navel. She then let go of her blade, and used her hands to pull apart at the flesh of his abdomen. His bones were now exposed. Nicki then pulled at his ribs, breaking them. When she had removed his ribs, Nicki picked up her dagger and cut out all of his organs there except for his heart and lungs, removing the pancreas first. After she had removed it, she replaced her dagger. What she did next stunned the rest of the Knights, except for Ushar.</p><p>She held the organ in her bloodstained hands, brought it up to her lips, and took a bite. One bite became more bites until the entire organ was consumed entirely. After she ate his pancreas, Nicki proceeded to finish the rest of the organs in his abdomen and chest, saving the heart and lungs for last. Every cry of pain from Kanjiklub’s leader fell on deaf ears.</p><p>When all of this was over, the leader was dead. Nicki picked up her dagger and stood up. She wiped her bloodstained mouth with her forearm and said, “Let’s go.” They headed toward the docking bay housing the <em>Witch</em>, ready to return. With the Knights in their care, the Ladies agreed to drop the Knights off on the <em>Incinerator </em>if they could meet with them and the First Order’s Supreme Council to discuss plans to end the war, to which Kylo quickly agreed. After this, with Karina and Kuruk in the pilot and co-pilot’s seats, they blasted off toward the First Order flagship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Christi does something that she wants to do with Ap'lek in the next chapter.</p><p>I'm gonna post 2 chapters next in case I have some readers that are under 18.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Knights and Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiara shows Vicrul something that makes him love her even more. Christi offers to help the Knights more and takes a risk with Ap'lek.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT/NSFW (NOT SAFE FOR WORK) CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'VE POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL FOR THIS VERY REASON.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is Rex</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is what Ap'lek looks like without a shirt on in this scene</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As they made the jump to lightspeed, Kiara motioned for Vicrul to come with her. They walked through the ship towards her quarters. When the door slid closed and locked, Kiara sat down on her bunk, urging Vicrul to do the same.</p><p>“Will you remove your helmet for me? We are in privacy and I know that the other Ladies have not gained your trust yet and have not been deemed as trustworthy enough to be considered your ally. Please?”</p><p>“Vicrul gave in. He placed his hands on the triggers located underneath the helmet near his jaw and pushed on them. When he heard the gears shift to unlock the bindings in his helmet, he carefully removed his helmet and waited anxiously for her reply to seeing his face.</p><p>He was handsome. Unique. His wide, owl-like eyes captivated her. His pale skin seemed to shine everywhere he turned his head. She didn’t know if it was because his skin was oily or soulmate juice. Either way, she was pleased with him, inside and out. </p><p>She smiled, getting up and saying, “I’d like to introduce you to someone.” She went over to a cupboard, opening it, to reveal a crow. When Vicrul recognized the crow as being a harbinger of death, he smiled, approaching the creature. “This is Rex.”</p><p>When Vicrul put his index finger up to the crow’s beak, the crow immediately bit the Knight with incredible force. However, Vicrul did not react. Upon seeing this, the creature let go of his finger, flew to his shoulder, and started nudging at his face.</p><p>“He wants you to rub your nose against his beak.”</p><p>“Oh.” Vicrul then proceeded to do so. When they finished, Rex remained on his shoulder.“That’s his test to make sure you’re a friend and to his standards. If you cry out in pain, it’s a fail, and he bites down harder. Any other reaction is an automatic friend request from him. Him nudging is also an acknowledgement of the friendship. The more often you’re around me, the more likely he will be loyal to you. Keep that in mind.” Vicrul smiled and laid down on her bed. He drew out his arms toward Kiara, motioning for her to join him in a cuddle, to which Kiara happily did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Karina, Kuruk, Vicrul, and Kiara were the only ones not in the living area near the cockpit. They all knew where they were, though. They sat on the couches, the Knights having their arms resting on the part of the sofa their Ladies were seated. Rose leaned into Cardo, filing her nails. She wanted to see the look on Hux’s face when he saw her again walking with the Supreme Leader as a negotiator, <em>not</em>a prisoner. Jannah seemed awkward being around Kylo, but Kylo had no idea why Jannah felt uncomfortable around him. The more awkward it got, the more Jannah leaned in to Trudgen. Jannah opted to speak to address Ushar and Nicki, who were playing with their lockets, to ease the tension.</p><p>“Are you guys going to get married?” That question seemed to get everyone’s attention. They turned toward Nicki and Ushar, awaiting their answer.</p><p>“We haven’t discussed that subject,” came Nicki’s reply. “I’d like to marry him, but I refuse to speak for him.”</p><p>Ushar smiled and removed his helmet. After he removed his helmet and Nicki could see his face, she smiled and took his hand. Kylo saw this and, thinking that Rey would do the same if he removed his helmet like Ushar had, removed his helmet. Rey paid him no mind, which upset him, making him sigh. Christi noticed this and reassured him that, with time and space, she’d open more and be more willing to take his hand.</p><p>“Changing subjects to your ship. What’s your ship called?” Jannah asked.</p><p>“The <em>Night Buzzard</em>,” Trudgen replied.</p><p>“Knowing Kanjiklub, it’s probably been scrapped for parts already. You’ll need a new one.” Christi said.</p><p>“I don’t even think that kind of ship is made anymore,” Cardo told her.</p><p>“That won’t be a problem. I can just design and build it myself. I just need to know a few things.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary,” Ap’lek tried to tell her. But Christi was insistent.</p><p>“I won’t have you guys going without a ship. Now, first question: who is the manufacturer?” she asked as she took out a pen and paper for her to write down the answers to her questions.</p><p>“The Osseriton Assemblages,” Ushar replied.</p><p>“What’s the model?”</p><p>“It’s a modified Oubliette-class transport,” Trudgen said.</p><p>“What’s its height?”</p><p>“About 6 meters. 5.88 meters, to be precise,” Cardo told her.</p><p>“Right. So that’s 19 feet and 3 inches. What about the length?”</p><p>“About 36 meters. 35.94 meters exactly,” Ap’lek replied.</p><p>“Or 117 feet and 11 inches. Are there any gunning stations? If so, how many?”</p><p>“4,” said Trudgen.</p><p>“Trudgen, you said it was modified. How so?”</p><p>“Additional weapons.”</p><p>“Describe those weapons.”</p><p>“There’s a forward laser cannon turret, a midship laser cannon turret, a rear heavy laser cannon turret, and two rear-facing fixed laser cannons.”</p><p>“If we’re gonna be stationed at our base, I’ll also need to add some transforming capabilities. The base’s only shuttle entrance is under water, so I’ll need to add at least one that allows for underwater travel. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Cool!” Ushar replied.</p><p>“Ok, if you guys want me to make any more modifications, let me know.” They all nodded in affirmation.</p><p>After this, Ap’lek put his hand on Christi’s upper thigh, giving a squeeze. She looked up at him, looked down, and looked back up, a look of hunger in her eyes. She looked at the other Knights and Ladies, making polite conversation. Seeing that nobody needed them, Christi grabbed Ap’lek’s hand and dragged him to her quarters.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they entered Christi’s room, she grabbed him by his cloak and pushed him onto her bed. The door slid closed as she told him to lean on his elbows. He asked if he could remove his helmet.</p><p>“No. Leave it on unless I tell you,” was her reply.</p><p>She then got on her knees before him, undid his pants, and pulled them down along his underwear. His member spilled out of his pants, and Christi’s eyes widened. He was huge! She wanted to envelope it with her mound, but the journey didn’t provide enough time for that. So, she would have to settle with this for now.</p><p>Christi took his member in her hand and slowly pumped it, working it until it was fully erect. As she did this, Ap’lek let out quiet groans of pleasure. His head tilted back, and he fisted the sheets to her bed. When she tightened her grip, he groaned a little louder than before. Christi then took her other hand and massaged his balls. Ap’lek began to whimper.</p><p>When Ap’lek was fully hard, she immediately removed her hand, making Ap’lek wine at the loss until she put her mouth around it. His groans became deeper and louder than before. She bobbed her head along his length, using her newly freed hand to massage his testicles even further. Ap’lek couldn’t help it. He took his hands and threaded his fingers in Christi’s scalp.  When he did this, she pulled away.</p><p>“No. Keep your hands and arms on the bed until I say so.” He obeyed her orders, not willing to anger her so much that she stopped what she was doing. “Okay. You can remove your helmet.” He obeyed that order too. As he was removing his helmet, she resumed her actions from before. Ap’lek groaned as he removed his helmet and slumped onto his arms.</p><p>She bobbed even faster and began to suck. At this, Ap’lek’s moans became louder and louder until Christi was sure the rest of the ship could hear. But she didn’t care. When she felt the pre-cum drip onto her tongue, she knew he was close. He even stated it outright in between moans.</p><p>“Tina, I’m close.” She then took her other free hand and pumped along the shaft at a quick pace. This tipped him over the edge, her name on his lips. Ropes of his seed went into her mouth. She swallowed every drop. He tasted good. Christi knew that she would never get used to his taste. When she was sure that was all of it, she looked up at him to see that his eyes were lidded and his head tipped back. He hadn’t come down from his high yet, so she gave him time.</p><p>When he had come down completely, he smiled, impressed, and said, “Wow. That was amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks babe. If you enjoyed that, wait until you find out what I have planned for us after the negotiations with the First Order finish when we’ll be on our way to our new home.”</p><p>Ap’lek smiled, hungry and lustful. As he stood up to pull his pants back up and seal them, they felt the ship come out of light speed, indicating that they were just minutes away from the <em>Incinerator</em>. Then, the pair exited the room and headed toward the cockpit, hand in hand, ready to face the inevitable looks that would grace the faces of their teammates in regards to their previous, private activities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The First Order hears the truce proposal from the Resistance in the next chapter. Will they agree to it? Will they not agree to it? What will happen if they don't agree to it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Knights and Ladies (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ladies propose their idea to end the war to the First Order and get a response.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The First Order Supreme Council</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is BB-9E</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When the Corvette landed inside one of the hangers on the <em>Incinerator</em>, they all disembarked the ship and met with Generals Hux, Pryde, and the rest of the First Order Supreme Council. Kylo had contacted the Supreme Council and informed them of everything, causing them to assemble in the main hanger to greet the Supreme Leader, the Knights, the scavenger, and her Ladies.</p><p>“General Pryde,” Kylo addressed.</p><p>“Welcome back, Supreme Leader,” the old man answered. “We were beginning to grow worried. You have no idea how delighted I am to see that you’re alright.”</p><p>“Thank you, General. If it weren’t for the Ladies, we would still not be here. To express our gratitude for our rescue, I’ve agreed to allow them to meet with the Supreme Council to discuss negotiations for a peaceful end to this war that will satisfy all parties.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Hux said. “If you all will follow us, we'll get started with the negotiations.”</p><p>The redhead then turned around with the rest of the Supreme Council and started walking toward the meeting room, the Knights and Ladies following them.</p><p>When they arrived at a set of double doors, Pryde typed in a passcode on the keypad, after which the outlines of the keys turned green, indicating that access had been granted, and the doors slid open.</p><p>The Supreme Council members took their seats at the table; the Knights stood at the head and the Ladies at the foot. Kylo called the meeting to order and motioned for the Ladies to proceed, to which they did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An hour later, the Ladies were standing outside the meeting room. They already pitched their terms for a truce and sent out of the room to allow the Supreme Council members to deliberate. They were anxiously awaiting the results. After another 15 minutes, the doors finally opened, and General Peevy walked out, informing them that they had made a decision and the Ladies could come back in.</p><p>When they had walked in, Kylo was writing something. Rey knew that he was getting their agreement in writing. When he finished, he got up and walked over toward her with the paper and pen. He placed it down in front of her, stating that they had agreed to their terms. At this, Rey looked down at the paper to see Kylo’s signature. She read the paper to make sure that they had not changed anything and, when she was sure they had not, she picked up the pen and signed her name next to Kylo’s.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Teams of troopers were loading the belongings of Kylo and the Knights into the <em>Witch</em>. Christi and Rose were supervising, making sure they had everything. When their last belongings were on the ship, the girls saw Kylo and the Knights approach with General Hux in tow. Christi could tell that Hux was thrilled with Ren leaving. But when he saw Rose, he paled. Rose then smirked and flashed her teeth, making the redhead cower in fear. Cardo noted this and inquired Rose about it.</p><p>“The last time I saw him, I was in cuffs when he started stroking my cheek with his index finger. It was really creepy, so I latched my teeth onto his finger and would not let go for a solid 5 seconds until stormtroopers pulled me off.”</p><p>Christi, Kylo, and the Knights started bursting out laughing.</p><p>“You’re like a Chihuahua,” Christi said in between laughs. Cardo agreed.</p><p>“I like that. Do you mind if I call you ‘Chi’?”</p><p>“No, I don’t. I like the way it sounds coming from you,” Rose answered Cardo. </p><p>“Can I call you ‘Chi’?” Christi asked.</p><p>“No. Only Cardo.”</p><p>Christi playfully pouted, then said to Kylo, “Remember the BB unit you were looking for at the beginning of all this?” When the man nodded, she continued. “His name is BB-8 and he’s currently situated at our base. He’s like a personal droid for the Ladies. You guys can bring a First Order BB unit to be the Knights’ droid if you’d like.”</p><p>“To make it even, sure,” was the former Supreme Leader’s response. He looked around before gesturing to the left, saying, “9E, come with us. You’ll be the BB unit for the Knights of Ren from now on.”</p><p>Christi and Rose looked in that general direction and saw a First Order BB unit. Rose paled in recognition.</p><p>“That’s the little shit that reported me, Finn, DJ, and BB-8, a while back, LOL.”</p><p>“Really?” Christi replied, laughing when Rose nodded. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Christi then turned and boarded the ship with Rose on her tail. The Knights of Ren with BB-9E, followed shortly afterward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Christi's waited some time for what's gonna happen in the next chapter.</p><p>I'm gonna post 2 chapters next in case I have some readers that are under 18.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ap'lek/Christi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christi finally gets some alone time with Ap'lek.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT/NSFW (NOT SAFE FOR WORK) CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'VE POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL FOR THIS VERY REASON.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>As the Knights boarded the ship behind Christi, Nicki smiled when she saw Ushar. She approached and hugged him, prompting the other Knights and Ladies to do the same.</p><p>“I’ve done the calculations and it seems like we’re going to arrive at night. Do you think we should go ahead and change into our pajamas?” Christi asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so,” Rey replied. The Ladies then went to their rooms with their Knights in tow, changed into their nightwear, and returned to the living area, the Knights with their helmets removed. Ap’lek and Christi were the only ones to remain in their room and everyone knew why. Kuruk and Karina continued into the cockpit, taking their seats and initiating the take-off sequence, leaving the hangar. When they took off, each pair went their separate ways to speak in private.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After Christi and Ap’lek had changed and Ap’lek had removed his helmet, she brought him into a tight embrace.</p><p>“Have you ever done this before?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” he replied. “But I’ve watched videos of the act over the holo-net.”</p><p>“Oh, wow. Didn’t know you guys were even allowed to do that.”</p><p>“We weren’t until fairly recently when Trudgen walked past our master’s quarters on the <em>Incinerator </em>and heard him masturbating to the scavenger, your mistress.”</p><p>“No! Wait! Really?!” Christi replied, incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>They laughed for a moment, and when it died down, the sexual tension grew. It became so much that Christi couldn’t take it anymore. She led him to the bed and ordered him to sit down, to which he obliged. She then removed her robe and camisole, instructing him to remove his boots. After his feet were bare, she removed her flats and walked toward him, pushing her breasts together. As she walked toward him, she slid her pants and panties down her legs so she stood before him bare.</p><p>“Wanna eat me?” Ap’lek nodded. She laid down onto the bed and spread her legs wide enough to let him in. He got onto his knees above her and began kissing her feet, moving his kisses up toward her mound. She let out a quiet moan as he started kissing that bundle of nerves. She grabbed his head, entangling her fingers in his hair, encouraging him to stop teasing her and do more.</p><p>Ap’lek inserted a finger, making her moan a little louder. “More fingers!” she cried. He obeyed, inserting one more, then another, stretching her more than he thought she could be. He thrust his fingers in and out, making her moans louder and more frequent than she had before. When he was sure that she was close, he removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his mouth. He started licking and sucking until she came, his name on her lips. He drank every drop of her juices and, by Jove; he thought he would never tire of her taste.</p><p>When she came down from her high, she grabbed him and insisted that they switch places. He knew what she was going to do. Without being prompted, when he moved off of the bed and stood up on the floor, he undid his pants and removed them along with his boxers, making his half-hard member spring out. He then laid down onto the bed as she got on her hands and knees and took it into her hands, and started stroking it.</p><p>She pumped it quickly to get it fully erect, making the moans spill out. She could tell he was getting pretty close, so she replaced her hands with her mouth and started licking up the shaft, tasting his pre-cum. She moaned in pleasure while she licked him, then she took it in her mouth and started sucking. He moaned her name in pleasure, causing her to moan against him, and she started rubbing her mound as she bobbed her head and sucked around him. When she was sure he was close, she started squeezing his balls, which pushed him over the edge, her name falling from his lips.</p><p>When she had drunk every last drop of his seed, she crawled up his body, straddling his chest and hovering over his member, which made him grab her hips.</p><p>“You ready?” she asked. When he nodded quickly, she started lowering her body onto his. When he first entered her, she moaned loud. Boy was he stretching her. She had never been stretched like this before, and she was sure that no one else would ever stretch her similarly.</p><p>He gave her a minute to get used to his impressive size. He had expected her to nod or tell him when she was ready, but when she started moving her hips up and down on his member, he was caught off guard and moaned in surprise with Christi’s own joining him. As she moved up and down on him, she groaned in pleasure.</p><p>When she grabbed his hands and laced her fingers with his, he was surprised, but couldn’t dwell on that any longer as she ground even faster on him, making them both moan even louder. She was getting closer and closer to the edge so she started rubbing her crotch. This only managed to turn on Ap’lek even more.</p><p>With a cry of his name, Christi came. Feeling her clench around his member, Ap’lek cried out her name, painting her walls with his juices. As they both came down from their highs, Christi collapsed into his arms, prompting Ap’lek to envelop his arms around her. She leaned her chin against his chest and gazed at him. When their eyes met, they both smirked, and she pecked him tenderly on his lips. When she yawned, they realized that it had been a long few days and were exhausted. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, content that they had found each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kuruk falls in love with Karina and Kiara finally reads Vicrul's letter to her in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kuruk/Karina and Vicrul/Kiara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuruk shows Karina some kindness and Kiara finally reads Vicrul's letter to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuruk and Vicrul have their helmets off in here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve flown this ship long enough. I think it’s time you get some sleep,” Kuruk told Karina.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she replied.</p><p>“Karina, I’m worried about you. You really should sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah? What about you? Aren’t you tired?”</p><p>“Probably not as much as you. You forget: Kanjiklub knocked us out, so we were passed out for a while. Here, let me take over.” Kuruk gestured toward the controls and got up out of the co-pilot’s chair.</p><p>“Fine,” Karina replied, reluctantly getting up from the pilot’s seat. “But I’m gonna stay here should you need me.” She then sat in the co-pilot’s chair. She reached into a compartment and found the letter Vicrul had written for Kiara and realized that she had not delivered it yet.</p><p>“Vicrul sent this to Kiara. But when we got it, Kiara was gone, so I held onto it for her but forgot about it. I’m gonna give this to her.” Karina then got up from the chair and left the cockpit.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vicrul and Kiara lounged on the couch in the living room of the <em>Witch</em>. He had his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him.</p><p>“What comes with being a war angel?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“How long can you live? Can you have children? How powerful can you become? What can you do -”</p><p>“One at a time, babe!”</p><p>“Fine. First question. How long can you live?”</p><p>“We can live for as long as we want to, casting a spell of eternal life. Most of us choose to cast a spell of eternal youth when we reach our 20s. We can be killed if that spell of eternal life breaks. It can be broken either by a war angel more powerful or by ourselves. For example, I’m over a millennia years old, but I cast my spells of eternal life and youth when I reached 25.”</p><p>“Have those spells been broken yet?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you willing to break those spells?”</p><p>“For you? Yes. You are my soul-mate,” she said, grabbing his ungloved hand, “and I am certain that I cannot live without you.”</p><p>He smiled, then continued. “Can you have children?”</p><p>“Why? Do you want children?”</p><p>“Of course I do.” </p><p>“That’s nice that you’ve thought about it. I can have children. Unfortunately, all children from the first pregnancy will be war angels. My sisters and I are triplets from our mother’s first pregnancy.”</p><p>“That sounds cool. How powerful can you become?”</p><p>“We can cast a spell if we imagine it, so we can be as powerful as we want to be. Most of us know the limits of what we should do, but there are some who don’t, like my sister Katherine. That is a story for another day.”</p><p>Karina then entered the room, holding an envelope.</p><p>“Vicrul had sent this to you, but you were out when it was delivered, so I saved it, then forgot about it. Now I’m finally giving it to you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kar,” Kiara replied, taking the letter. Vicrul then hid his face in his hands. Karina then left to return to the cockpit. “Are you embarrassed by what you wrote? I was embarrassed with what I wrote too, but given that you wrote back tells me that it wasn’t as embarrassing as I thought, so maybe yours isn’t as embarrassing as you think it is.”</p><p>“Fine,” he replied, removing his hands from in front of his face. She opened the envelope, unfolded the letter, and began reading aloud.</p><p>
  <em>Kiara,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I do indeed see myself as a harbinger of death, which makes me delighted to know that you also see yourself as a harbinger of death, based on what you can do. I cannot wait to meet Rex. He sounds like my kind of bird. How can your wings not turn me on? You look like a harbinger of death, so your wings and species status turn me on. I cannot wait to meet you and hear about your family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                    Vicrul Ren</em>
</p><p>When she finished, she looked toward Vicrul and saw he trying his best to look away from her. She smirked then grabbed his hands, trying to pull them away from his face.</p><p>“I found that lovely Vic,” she said, using her pet name for him. “You truly have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“I know, but I feel as if I’m losing the dark that made me into the man I am now by writing like that. I don’t wanna turn to the light.”</p><p>“Nor will I force you into doing so. You wouldn’t be the man you are now if you weren’t completely dark. Nor would I like you if you weren’t completely dark. Just as you’re taking me as I am, I’m taking you as you are.”</p><p>He smiled sweetly, pressing his forehead against hers. He then did something he had never done in his life. He kissed her. When he pulled away, she gave him a smile, which he returned. Kiara then stretched and yawned, saying, “Let’s go to bed.” He nodded his head after he stretched and yawned.</p><p>“Let’s,” was Vicrul’s reply as he took her hand in his, squeezing it, and led her to her quarters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Trudgen and Jannah discover something they have in common and Cardo and Rose have a talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Trudgen/Jannah and Cardo/Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trudgen and Jannah, and Cardo and Rose find out more about each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trudged and Cardo have their helmets off here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>Trudgen sat with his arm around Jannah on some chairs in the ship’s kitchen. Jannah had made herself a bowl of ice cream and was currently eating it, occasionally feeding some to Trudgen. Until now, they had eaten in silence.</p><p>“Did you ever think that you’d land a woman?”</p><p>“It never really crossed my mind. But now I’m wondering why I didn’t think about it before.”</p><p>She returned his smile that followed his words in kind. “I never thought I’d leave Kef Bir, let alone land myself a man.”</p><p>“I never thought I’d meet someone who loves sweets as much as I do.” He said, laughing before she fed him another bite of ice cream.</p><p>“Your vibrocleaver looks heavy. Is it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you ever put it down?”</p><p>“I do when I sleep. We usually keep our weapons in a hallway outside of the actual bedroom.”</p><p>“Really?” Jannah replied, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.</p><p>“Ok fine. I keep the cleaver next to my bunk bed.” He replied, laughing.</p><p>Jannah ate another bite of ice cream before feeding another to Trudgen.</p><p>“My quiver is equipped with tech that can add certain additions to my arrows so they can do more than just stab opponents from afar.”</p><p>“What do these additions add to your arrows?”</p><p>“I’m not sure of everything, but I know it can add a grappling hook, explosives, and a thing that can shoot multiple bullets in multiple directions so that I can get more than one opponent with one arrow. I’m not sure how to describe that last one or what it’s called.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me neither, but I’m sure that it’s cool.”</p><p>“It is. I’m used to handling normal arrows, so to have this is a leap forward personally.”</p><p>“You didn’t have the technology to have that on Kef Bir, so you just made do with what you had.”</p><p>Jannah shrugged and continued eating the ice cream, feeding Trudgen bites here and there. When she finished her ice cream, Jannah got up and placed the bowl into the dishwasher. When she closed the machine’s door, she yawned and realized how tired she was.</p><p>“I think it’s time we go to bed,” Trudgen said to her. She smiled and agreed, both of them heading toward her room and falling asleep on the bed in each other’s arms when they got there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cardo sat opposite Rose at the table in the <em>Night Witch</em>’s dining room. Cardo showed Rose his modified arm cannon, describing each of the components and pointing to them.</p><p>“It’s got a lot of capabilities. Here’s the flamethrower. This is a plasma bolt launcher, which explains why I have some plasma bolt shells strapped to my belt.”</p><p>“What are those things?” she asked, pointing to the items on his chest.</p><p>He looked down and replied, “Oh, those. Those are concussion grenades.”</p><p>“Ah”</p><p>“Listen about the new ship.”</p><p>“Do you want something added to it?”</p><p>“No. It’s just – I don’t believe that Christi will be able to do it by herself. If so, it’ll take a long time.”</p><p>“You’ve got a point. I usually help her with all that. I also modify shit, so she’ll probably ask me to help her.”</p><p>“If you help Christi with all kinds of stuff, maybe I could help.”</p><p>“Maybe. Back to the arm cannon, with the flamethrower, your clothes must ignite all the time.”</p><p>“They don’t. My coat was made from a riftiaworm whose hide is flame resistant.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s cool.” Rose smiled, which he returned, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair, escorting her to her room to retire for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kylo/Rey and Ushar/Nicki talk about marriage in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kylo/Rey and Ushar/Nicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey, and Ushar and Nicki talk about marriage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kylo and Ushar have their helmets off here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>Kylo and Rey sat in the halls of the ship. Kylo was trying to woo the young scavenger.</p><p>“You say you’re now the princess of the Alderaan system?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m a cousin of the queen, and she’s childless, so she named me her heir.”</p><p>“Is the current queen a member of the Organas?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Why?”</p><p>“I thought the Organas were the rightful ruling family of the system. How come there isn’t an Organa on the throne?”</p><p>“When Queen Breha and Prince Consort Bail Organa, your adopted grandparents, died, there was no other Organas in the system at the time, so the current queen’s family took over. Wait. Aren’t <em>you </em>an Organa?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Uh, oh. That’ll create some political tension. There are supporters of the Organas who still believe that the queen should be a member of the family and, once they hear that you’re alive, they’ll rebel.”</p><p>“Do you think the queen will abdicate if I marry you?”</p><p>“Probably. Why?”</p><p>“No reason.”</p><p>Rey then looked down, thought about what he had said, looked back up at him, and replied, “Did you just…”</p><p>When she looked at him, he held his ungloved hand out to her as if asking her to join him. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in shock. She couldn’t believe what he had said.</p><p>“Will you?” he asked.</p><p>Rey smiled, looking at his hand, then looking back up at him, and putting her hand in his, then replied, “Of course.”</p><p>He smiled at her response. Finally, she had let him in, and he couldn’t wait to make her life better.</p><p>“Just to be clear. I’m marrying Ben Organa, not Kylo Ren. You can still be Kylo Ren, but it’ll have to be your alter ego. I don’t think the people will want Kylo Ren to be their King.”</p><p>“You’ve got a point. Also, Alderaan is a matriarchy. After we marry, you’ll be the Queen, and I’ll be the Prince Consort.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be queen. I don’t even know how to be a queen.”</p><p>“The Royal Court exists for that very reason. They’ll help you make decisions and come up with diplomatic solutions. You won’t be alone, I promise.” He then sweetly kissed her temple and pulled her to his bare chest. When she wrapped her arms around him, he kissed the crown of her head tenderly and rested his chin on her head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ushar and Nicki were playing Blackjack on the sheets of Nicki’s bed in her quarters. She had won 80% of the hands so far and was having fun at first. She soon began to feel bad for her beloved and started a conversation with him.</p><p>“I’d like to avoid a confrontation with my parents in regards to our marriage. They don’t take kindly to the Dark Side in general, so I can only imagine how they’d feel having a Dark Side Force-user as a son-in-law.”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to confront them about capturing us?”</p><p>“Oh, I am about that. I just won’t tell them about our intentions to marry.”</p><p>“Won’t your parents feel betrayed if we get married and don’t tell them, let alone invite them?”</p><p>“They might. But they should have thought about that when they betrayed me and decided to pay Kanjiklub to abduct you and the other Knights, even after I made it clear that I was fond of you.”</p><p>“You told them about us?”</p><p>“I told them that we were soul-mates, yes.”</p><p>“Hmm, okay. Do you have a plan for what will happen if your parents confront us about it?”</p><p>“You could just show them that you can hold the club. They have to take that over anything else.”</p><p>“How would that prove anything?”</p><p>“The club you use belonged to my father and the Warrior King before him. Same thing for my club: it belonged to my mother and the Warrior Queen before her. Both war clubs are enchanted so that only past, present, and future Kings and Queens of the Warrior Clan can lift them, let alone hold them. You lifting the club will show them that you are a future Warrior King and they just have to accept it.”</p><p>“You mean the club decides all that?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>“It does.”</p><p>“They may override the club’s decision.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if they can do that per the Warrior Clan’s laws, but I’m glad you thought of that. We could have a traditional wedding, doing most things per the Clan’s wedding traditions, but with a small crowd, so we’re eloping, but the marriage will still be considered legitimate.”</p><p>“That might convince them. But what do I know? They’re not <em>my </em>parents. My parents are dead, but there’s no doubt in my mind that they’d be happy that I’m settling down.”</p><p>Nicki laughed lightly then smiled at him. They then agreed to start wedding plans in the morning and went to bed, tucking themselves under the covers after Nicki packed up the long-forgotten cards and put them away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Knights and Ladies wake up in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Knights and Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights and Ladies wake up and Rose has an incident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Knights do not begin with their helmets on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Kuruk and Karina</b>
</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>When Karina returned to the cockpit and saw that Kuruk was still wide awake, flying the Corvette, she sat down in the co-pilot’s seat, ready to be at his assistance should he need it.</p><p>“You should sleep,” he told her.</p><p>“Kur, come on,” she replied with her nickname for him.</p><p>“Kar,” he responded with his nickname for her. They stared at each other playfully until Karina was the one to give up finally. Kuruk smirked and sat up straight in the pilot’s chair. She laughed at this before she closed her eyes and passed out.</p><p>Kuruk glanced at her briefly, and he realized something that he hadn’t before. While he had initially gone with this for his advantage, now, he couldn’t bring himself to use her. Was he in love with her? That he didn’t know, and there was only one way to find that out now. He took another look at her, and he realized that she had some freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. They were faint, yes, but they were freckles nonetheless. Oh, my Force! He <em>was </em>in love with her. And the prospect thrilled him. So much so that he flew the ship with even more focus than ever before.</p><p>When she woke up, Karina noticed that the ordinarily rapid passing of the many stars in the galaxy that came with traveling at light speed was gone.</p><p>“Are we close?” she asked Kuruk.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied.</p><p>“Right.” She then stood up and, with the snap of both of her fingers, a dim light flashed and, when it faded away, Kuruk realized that Karina was no longer in her nightwear, but in the dress and shoes she donned when they first met. Despite his jaw falling to the floor in shock of what he had just witnessed, she didn’t give him time to dwell on that as she was reaching for the controls.</p><p>“Your turn to change.” When he went to protest, Karina put a finger to his lips, shutting him up, saying, “Just do it. Besides, I’m the only one of us who knows where we’re going and how to get there.”</p><p>Kuruk laughed. He couldn’t believe that she was right. So, instead of protesting, he got up and walked toward her room to change into his uniform. When he finished, he returned to the cockpit with his helmet on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Christi woke up, she found she was lying in Ap’lek’s arms. She smiled as she remembered the events of the night before. She had finally slept with him, and she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself. Though it wasn’t her first time, it was her first time sleeping with someone she wasn’t trying to deceive willingly. To say that the feeling felt good was an understatement.</p><p>While she was deep in thought, her lover woke up. When their eyes met, they smiled at each other. She looked out the window and realized that they weren’t at lightspeed anymore.</p><p>“Gotta get up, Ap. Looks like we’re getting close to the base. We’re not at lightspeed anymore.”</p><p>He made a note of her use of the nickname she had given him and groaned in frustration, to which Christi laughed.</p><p>“Force Tina. I could listen to that laugh till my dying days.”</p><p>She giggled, pleased at his words and use of the nickname that she had used in her letter to him. “Still. Get up. I’m not gonna tell you again.”</p><p>She crawled out of her bed, naked, and got dressed in her uniform, then put away her nightwear, encouraging Ap’lek to do the same, which he did 5 minutes later.</p><p>“LOL,” was all she said as she exited her room with her helmet-clad Knight of Ren to head toward the cockpit to meet the others.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Rey woke up, she was wrapped up in Kylo’s arms in her quarters. She must’ve fallen asleep after their conversation the previous night, which prompted Kylo to carry her. She sat up fully, stretching, and looked at him. She saw that he was awake and, when their eyes met, they smiled at each other.</p><p>“Morning Ben,” she greeted.</p><p>“Morning Rey,” he responded, smiling at her use of his given name, a name that only she could use without getting killed.</p><p>When she saw that they were no longer at lightspeed, she said, “We’re getting close to the base. We should get dressed and meet everyone in the cockpit.” After she said this, he got out of bed.</p><p>They changed into their uniforms and exited her room. When they were in the hallway, Rey took his hand and looked at him, smiling. She then giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. He then placed his helmet-clad head onto hers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trudgen was sharpening his vibrocleaver and polishing it. He was situated next to the bed in Jannah’s room. Jannah was in bed, fast asleep. He’d occasionally look at her and smile as he thought she looked like an angel. He tried to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake her. He suddenly felt like the ship was breaking quickly. He looked out the window and saw that they were coming out of light speed. It was this motion that awoke Jannah.</p><p>“Morning, Jan!”</p><p>“Good morning Tru!” she replied, using the nickname that she had given him after he used the one he had given her.</p><p>“We’ve come out of light speed.”</p><p>“We must be getting close to the base. We should get dressed.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>Trudgen stopped sharpening his weapon, getting up from the chair he was in, and putting on his uniform, like Jannah was. When they dressed, they walked out of her room hand-in-hand, their weapons in their other hands, to meet the others.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cardo sat at the desk in Rose’s room. She was currently washing in her bedroom bathroom. He had already washed and was inspecting his arm cannon for any signs that it needed repairs. He was almost finished checking the weapon when he felt a jolt. Confused, he looked out the window and saw that the ship was coming out of light speed. When the ship jolted, he heard a thud followed by a grunt from the bathroom. He knew Rose must’ve fallen when the ship came out of light speed. He immediately abandoned his arm cannon and headed towards the bathroom door.</p><p>“Chi? Are you okay?” he asked after knocking on the door.</p><p>“Eh, kind of, not really. I think I chipped a bone in my shoulder cause it hurts,” was her reply.</p><p>“Should I inform someone that you need medical attention?”</p><p>“No. I’ll do that when we get to the base. Christi will have something that can help. Lucky I was just about to hop out of the shower when we dropped out of light speed.”</p><p>A moment later, the door opened, and Rose emerged, her body wrapped in a towel, her left hand cupping her right shoulder blade.</p><p>“Cardo, could you help me get into my uniform?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>When he had dressed her, he proceeded to do the same with himself. After putting his helmet on, he grabbed the arm cannon from off the desk and wrapped his free arm around Rose, holding her injured shoulder. They then exited her room and headed toward the cockpit so that Rose could get some medical attention or, at least, medical advice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kiara and Vicrul awoke with a jolt. They looked at each other, confused, and then Kiara looked out the window and realized that the view looked weird. She then made an important realization.</p><p>“We’ve come out of light speed, Vic. We’re close to the base.”</p><p>“In that case, we should get dressed.”</p><p>“Yup.” Kiara then tensed up, realizing that something was wrong.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Kiara?” he asked, putting on his coat.</p><p>“Damn. Rose chipped her shoulder blade when we dropped out of light speed. She’ll have to have surgery to heal it,” she replied, snapping her fingers to change clothes.</p><p>“I feel bad for Cardo.”</p><p>“Why? She won’t be bedridden.”</p><p>“I know. But Cardo will feel the need to confine her to her bed. I can tell he’s very protective of her.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of him. Just gotta tell him to relax as she’s not dead yet.” Vicrul put on his helmet, then took her hand, walking out of her room to meet and check on Rose.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A hungry Messi, screeching in the corner of the room, rudely woke Ushar up. He begrudgingly got out of bed to feed the annoying bird. As he was feeding the hawk, Nicki woke up, and when she saw him feeding her beloved and loyal bird, she smiled. Without saying a word, she got up out of bed and got dressed. When Ushar finished feeding Messi, he put on his uniform and helmet while Nicki stroked Messi.</p><p>When he was finished and approached her, they felt a jolt.</p><p>“We’re close,” Nicki said. She gestured toward the door, and they exited her room, their hands linked, going to the cockpit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the rest of the Knights and Ladies decide to witness something involving Ushar and Nicki.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Knights and Ladies (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the Knights and Ladies join Kuruk and Karina in the cockpit and decide to witness Nicki confronting her parents with Ushar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuruk and Karina were talking, with Karina occasionally looking at him as she was piloting the ship. Ap’lek and Christi walked into the cockpit, holding hands, and sat down behind Kuruk and Karina. Christi was the first to speak.</p><p>“Are we going to the Northeastern planet?”</p><p>“Yup,” Karina answered. “We may need to drop off Ushar and Nicki on the Northern planet to confront her parents about them paying Kanjiklub to kidnap the Knights of Ren.” At this, Christi smiled excitedly.</p><p>“Oh. Drop me off too. I’m not missing that. I may need to make some popcorn.”</p><p>Kuruk and Ap’lek laughed at this.</p><p>“Frankly, I’d like to confront them too,” Ap’lek said.</p><p>“Me too,” Kuruk agreed.</p><p>Rey and Kylo then walked in, also holding hands. Karina and Christi bowed their heads in respect to Rey, not noticing nor caring that she wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Ben and I may get married to solidify our dyad and Force abilities,” Rey said as they sat down on a couch at the back of the cockpit.</p><p>“Really,” Karina responded.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with wearing a dress?” Christi asked Rey.</p><p>“I don’t have to. Do I?”</p><p>“You’re right. You don’t. Most women do, though. Especially royal women.”</p><p>“I’m not a true royal.”</p><p>“True or not, you are royalty.”</p><p>“Once we marry, you will be royal,” Kylo said.</p><p>“That’s right,” Christi said. “I completely forgot about your heritage.” Her face then changed from one of relaxation to one of concern. “When we land, tell everyone you’re Kylo Ren. If you use Ben Organa, the Organa loyalists will rebel against -”</p><p>“We’ve already discussed this, and we have a plan,” Rey interrupted. This seemed to alleviate Christi slightly, but not completely. She dropped the issue. “We may stop on the Northern planet first so that Ushar and Nicki can confront her parents. We’re gonna be there as it may be entertaining.”</p><p>“I’m in,” Rey said. She then looked at Kylo, waiting for his choice. “Are you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Rey then hugged him energetically and kissed the side of his helmet tenderly.</p><p>Trudgen and Jannah then walked in, holding hands, followed by Cardo and Rose. Rose was holding her shoulder while Cardo cupped it.</p><p>“What are we talking about?” asked Jannah.</p><p>“We’re gonna make a stop on the Northern planet so that Nicki can confront her parents with Ushar,” replied Christi, who then looked at Rose, concerned. “Are you okay, Rose? What happened?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied. “I had just finished showering when we came out of light speed, which caused me to fall.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound fine,” Ap’lek noted.</p><p>“Thanks, Captain Obvious,” Rose spat. She looked around the room for help. “What should I do?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rey replied.</p><p>“If we were on the <em>Incinerator</em>,” said Kylo, “I’d take you to the infirmary. But we’re not, so I don’t know where you can receive medical attention.”</p><p>“Maybe you can get some at Long Manor?” Christi suggested.</p><p>“And miss Nicki and Ushar confronting her parents? No way.” Everyone then laughed as Trudgen, Jannah, Cardo, and Rose took a seat on the couch on the other side of the cockpit. Kiara and Vicrul then walked in, their hands linked.</p><p>“I couldn’t help but hear that Nicki and Ushar are gonna confront Nicki’s parents,” Vicrul spoke.</p><p>“Are we headed towards the Northern planet now?” Kiara asked.</p><p>“We’re thinking about it,” Karina replied. Kiara then walked up to the pilot’s chair, tenderly kissed the cheek of her favorite sister while Vicrul gave a brotherly fist bump to Kuruk, and sat down beside Rey and Kylo.</p><p>Finally, Ushar and Nicki walked in holding hands. Kuruk noticed them and got out of his chair to approach them.</p><p>“We’re thinking about making a pit stop on the Northern planet,” he said.</p><p>“Why?” Nicki asked.</p><p>“We thought you and Ushar might want to confront your parents about paying Kanjiklub to have the Knights of Ren kidnapped,” said Christi. “Do you not want to do that anymore?”</p><p>“Oh, I do,” replied Nicki. “We just wanna get married first.” She then noticed Rose. “What’s wrong with Rose?”</p><p>“She fell in the shower when we came out of light speed,” Cardo answered. Nicki then looked at Ushar, who nodded at her.</p><p>“In that case, yeah, stop at my house. There’s an infirmary there where Rose can get treated. I’ll confront them in the meantime.”</p><p>“I really wanna see that,” said Rose.</p><p>“That’s not a good idea as it’ll create more stress,” Nicki replied. “Sorry.”</p><p>Rose pouted but accepted the fact that she wouldn’t see the inevitable fallout.</p><p>“I’ll tell you about it,” Jannah told Rose, which made her smile.</p><p>Karina then ended the call as she landed the ship on the front lawn of Long Manor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Nicki's parents find out why Kanjiklub hasn't delivered the Knights of Ren to them yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ushar/Nicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicki confronts her parents about their actions with Ushar at her side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The left picture is Nicki's parents, Nicko and Cara Long. The right picture is a collage of what Long Manor looks like.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go first so I can guide the servants to help Rose,” said Nicki. “Then, when they retrieve her, you can follow them out until you get to me. Then, you can follow me.”</p><p>Everyone nodded, and Nicki disembarked the ship. She walked onto the lawn and greeted the butler, whom she had known since childhood.</p><p>“Hello,” Nicki greeted him. “It’s so good to be home. The Duchess of the Western Planet is injured. Please escort her off the ship and to the manor’s infirmary.”</p><p>“Yes, milady,” he replied, bowing and waving for a couple of footmen to help carry Rose, and, when they were about to board the ship, Nicki stopped them.</p><p>“The Knights of Ren are on the ship, so don’t be afraid. They’ll be following you out of the ship with the Ladies of Ren until they get to me. Then, they’ll follow me.”</p><p>The servants slightly gulped but obeyed. Five minutes later, the footmen left the ship with each of Rose’s arms around their shoulders with the butler and Cardo in tow. The rest of the Knights and Ladies then disembarked the ship. Nicki noticed Cardo then stopped the butler, pointing to Cardo.</p><p>“I didn’t know he’d be doing that, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, milady,” he replied. “I think it’s sweet that he wants to stick by her side while she’s in pain.”</p><p>Nicki then moved to let them by and motioned to the Knights and Ladies to follow her. They walked into the manor, walked down the hall to the right, and approached a set of large double doors. Nicki stopped and turned to face everyone else.</p><p>“This is the throne room for the Warrior Clan. Stay out here in the hall unless I call you,” she said. Everyone seemed disappointed that they wouldn’t get to see the encounter but were still thrilled that they’d get to listen to it. After she had said this, Nicki took a deep breath and then pushed on the doors, opening them, and walked into the throne room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nicki walked into the throne room, where her parents were sitting upon their thrones. They were talking to each other, frustrated. When they noticed her, they stopped talking and turned to face her.</p><p>“I’m so glad to see you,” her mother said, getting out of her throne and approaching her daughter, hugging her. “Thank you for dropping in.”</p><p>When they pulled apart, her mother returned to her throne, and when she sat down, Nicki spoke. “What were you guys talking about?”</p><p>“Something we ordered a couple of weeks ago hasn’t been delivered yet,” her father responded from his throne.</p><p>Nicki looked at him, raising an eyebrow, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” her mother responded. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Mom. Dad. Cut the bullshit. I know what you ordered a couple of weeks ago. If you don’t tell me, I’ll make ‘guesses,’ and the looks on your faces will tell me everything.”</p><p>Her parents looked at each other, sighed, and then turned back to her. Her mother spoke.</p><p>“We paid Kanjiklub to have the Knights of Ren delivered to us.”</p><p>“You know how we feel about the Dark Side,” her father continued. “So, when you told us you and a Knight of Ren were soul mates, we panicked. We don’t want you to marry the Knight of Ren, so we had to do something.”</p><p>“You’ve both spent years setting me up with potential suitors,” Nicki responded, confused. “I didn’t think any of them were worthy of me, let alone the throne of the Warrior Clan. But when I find one I think is worthy of me <em>and </em>the Warrior Clan’s throne, as he uses dad’s war club, you disapprove of him? That’s fucked up.”</p><p>Her parents looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her mother looked at her father, sighing, then looked back at her daughter.</p><p>“We’ll discuss this as soon as Kanjiklub brings us the Knights.”</p><p>“You won’t be getting that delivery,” responded Nicki. “The Ladies and I helped the Knights escape and kill the leader of Kanjiklub. You also won’t be getting it from Kanjiklub. You’ll be getting it from me. Come on in, guys!”</p><p>The Knights and Ladies took that as their cue to enter the throne room. When they entered, they had their weapons at the ready and looked stern. Seeing this, Nicki’s parents paled. They were outnumbered, so there was no fighting this, but they both looked like they were about to murder someone. Her mother then addressed the Knights of Ren.</p><p>“Which one of you is Ushar?”</p><p>Nicki turned around and looked at him, urging him not to identify himself. Ushar stepped forward anyway.</p><p>“I am ma’am,” he said.</p><p>“No!” her father yelled at her.</p><p>“Fine!” she yelled back, turning towards the Knights and Ladies. “Let’s go.” They then stormed out, leaving her mother and father shocked. As they exited the hall, they found Cardo and Rose situated on a couch in the atrium. Rose had her arm in a sling. They halted their conversation when they saw the others enter the atrium.</p><p>“How did it go?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Nicki told her parents she knew the truth and urged them to admit it,” Jannah responded. “When they did, she called them out on their apparent hypocrisy. They’ve wanted her married for years and have been setting her up with men they approve of since she became of age. But when she wants to marry a man she chooses and approves of, they don’t approve. When they still wouldn’t see her side, that’s when we left.”</p><p>“Wow,” said Cardo.</p><p>“For a second, I thought they would change their minds when they asked Ushar to step forward,” Christi added. “I think her father had every intention of saying ‘no,’ despite how fearsome and ‘warrior-like’ he looks.”</p><p>“Stingy,” Rose responded.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here before her parents have our heads,” said Kiara.</p><p>They agreed, departed the manor, boarded the ship, and blasted off toward the Northeastern planet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Knights and Ladies prepare for Rose to get her shoulder fixed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cardo/Rose and Ushar/Nicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights and Ladies prepare for Rose to have her surgery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bedroom Interiors for All the Ladies (Except Rey)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When they landed on the base’s underwater landing dock, the Knights and Ladies disembarked the ship and got into the lift to go down to the main floor.</p><p>“Cardo,” said Rey, “take Rose to her room. Make sure she’s comfortable and that she takes her medications.”</p><p>Cardo looked at Kylo, confused. Kylo said, “If the Knights and Ladies are going to be a team, you need to take orders from both her and me, and we lead the groups.”</p><p>“Yes, master,” Cardo responded. When the lift arrived on the main floor, Cardo disembarked, holding Rose, and escorted her to her room. When they arrived at her room, he took off his helmet and helped him get undressed from her uniform to her nightwear. He then helped her into her bed, pulled the covers over her tiny body, and gave her some of the pain medications they received at Long Manor.</p><p>While Nicki was confronting her parents, Long Manor’s medical staff examined Rose. The doctor determined that she had chipped her shoulder blade. However, she didn’t get it fixed, as they didn’t have time. In the meantime, the staff gave her medications until she had surgery to fix it.</p><p>Rose took the medications then went to sleep. Cardo changed into his nightwear and situated himself in a chair on Rose’s side of the bed. He took her hand and caressed it tenderly. He then stood up, kissed her on her temple, and sat back down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ushar and Nicki went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ushar took off his helmet, and they started talking about what they’re going to do.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea to invite my parents,” she said.</p><p>“I agree,” Ushar replied. “But if they find out, they might try to do something that makes the marriage invalid. What do we have to do to make our wedding official?”</p><p>“We have to be married by a high priest, exchange vows, and touch our war clubs against one another, and there’s a blood ritual we have to do. Then, there’s nothing they can do to dispute our union.”</p><p>“A blood ritual?”</p><p>“There’s a cauldron of pig’s blood on a pile of stones. The high priest drips it over figurines of the gods, then blots over our foreheads. This ensures that the gods bless our union.”</p><p>“Oh. I’ve never done that before, but it sounds interesting.” They then went ahead with planning the wedding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Christi takes Ap'lek to her lab.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ap'lek/Christi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christi shows Ap'lek what she's been working on in her lab.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the Avengers references begin.<br/>There will be battles similar to those in the MCU. The Battle of New York is first, obviously.<br/>Each Knight and Lady pairing, except for Kylo/Rey, will represent one Avenger. I think the Avenger represented by Ap'lek/Christi in this chapter is painfully obvious. Feel free to comment which Avenger you think Ap'lek/Christi represents and which of the remaining Avengers you think Ushar/Nicki, Cardo/Rose, Trudgen/Jannah, Vicrul/Kiara, and Kuruk/Karina will represent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is essentially what the lab looks like. The lab is just in white, not black.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Christi led Ap’lek into her lab. She had told him what she had done and that she wanted him to look at it to see if he wanted to wear it. When they entered the lab, she pointed toward a corner, and there it was. It was an entirely metal version of his uniform.</p><p>“Wow,” said Ap’lek.</p><p>“It’s also portable so, you can wear whatever you want underneath it,” Christi replied. “It’s meant to replace the clothes underneath your cloak, so you still have to wear that.”</p><p>“Ok. How can I put it on?”</p><p>She brought out a switch, and when she pressed a button, the uniform disappeared little by little from top to bottom, revealing a dummy, until the suit was just a pair of shoe bottoms. Ap’lek was shocked. He didn’t know that Tina could do that. She then took the shoe bottoms and placed them on the floor before him.</p><p>“Step on them, and they’ll attach to your boots immediately.” He did.</p><p>“What else can this do?”</p><p>“It’s connected to the A.I. I created, so it can tell you everything that’s going on. It also has flying capabilities and has multiple weapons in it like explosives and lasers.”</p><p>“You created an A.I.?”</p><p>“Kind of. It’s not completely artificial intelligence. I created it as a helper. But, I am trying to create true artificial intelligence with the help of Rose, but she’s injured, so that’s on hold.”</p><p><em>“Are you talking about me?” </em>a voice came through.</p><p>“You’re the helper intelligence,” Christi replied.</p><p>“What was that?” asked Ap’lek.</p><p>“That’s A.N.A.K.I.N.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It stands for ‘Ah Not Another Kind of Intelligence Network.’ Creative, huh?”</p><p>“Yup,” Ap’lek said, laughing.</p><p>“Press the button and try it. You may want to remove your helmet. It comes with a helmet.” He removed his helmet and placed it on the table.</p><p>Ap’lek pressed the button she had earlier, and the armor reappeared little by little from bottom to top. When the front part of the helmet came down in front of his face, he saw that there was some tech that showed him statistical stuff. He then heard A.N.A.K.I.N. come through and address him.</p><p>
  <em>“Good afternoon, sir.”</em>
</p><p>“How do I activate the features you described?”</p><p>“There are motion sensors inside and outside the suit that monitors your arm movements and examines your surroundings so that it can determine the feature you’d like to use. It also reads your thoughts, sorry, so there’s no mistake about which feature you’d like to use. Most of the time, think about the feature you’d like to use, then it’ll happen.”</p><p>Ap’lek wanted to see if he could activate the repulsors so that he could fly. So, he thought about firing the repulsors and, to his surprise, jets were activated from the armor covering the palms of his hands and soles of his feet, which caused him to lift off the ground. After a while of flying, he thought about slowly deactivating the repulsors, and the power to them gradually diminished, causing him to come back down slowly and safely. He pressed the same button that put the suit on him to take it off. When the helmet came off, he looked at Christi in shock.</p><p>“Where have you been all my life?”</p><p>“Here,” she responded, laughing.</p><p>When he stopped laughing, she spoke. “I like your weapon.” Ap’lek looked at his long ax, then looked back at Christi. “I know that it’s a Mandalorian executioner’s ax,” she continued.</p><p>“Yeah,” he responded.</p><p>“Are you a Mandalorian?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“How did you get the ax? Were you an executioner yourself, or did you take it?”</p><p>“I wasn’t an executioner. But when the planet was still habitable and just after I became a Knight of Ren, I killed an executioner, so I took it as a consolation prize.”</p><p>“That’s so cool. Here’s mine.” As she said this, she took out her weapon and turned it on. Ap’lek had seen it and thought he recognized it but wanted to know for sure. When it was off, it looked like a silver bar. However, Ap’lek knew that, when it was on, electrical pulses appeared at both ends.</p><p>“I was wondering about that,” he said.</p><p>“I found it in some wreckage while on a hike on Coruscant. I thought it looked familiar, too, so I did some research and conducted some tests. Based on the results of that research and those tests, I concluded that it once belonged to one of the guards of General Grievous.”</p><p>“Wow.” After he said this, Christi turned off her weapon and put it away. When she looked back at him, the suit was completely off.</p><p>He walked towards her and caressed her cheek sweetly. He then cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers. After what felt like a few hours but was a few moments, he pulled away. They looked at each other, lovingly, until Ap’lek broke the silence.</p><p>“Marry me?”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Christi asked, hopeful that he meant it.</p><p>“Tina, I love you, and I can tell you love me. So, why not?”</p><p>“I have no reason for why not. I just wanted to know if you were sure.”</p><p>“Of course, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I don’t have a ring for you, but I’ll get one as soon as I can.”</p><p>“I don’t need one, but if you feel the need to get me one, you can.”</p><p>Ap’lek laughed, then took her hand and left the lab.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Knights take the first step to make things official with the Ladies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Knights and Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights and Ladies talk about marriage and the Knights go to make it official.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>The Knights and Ladies were situated on the living room couch except for Cardo, Rose, Ap’lek, and Christi. After overhearing Ushar and Nicki talking about their wedding, everyone else joined them. This prompted everyone else to plan or at the very least talk about their marriages.</p><p>“I’ve thought about marriage from time to time but never thought I would,” Karina told Kuruk. “I’m not sure if you want to, so I won’t speak on your behalf.”</p><p>“Same here,” the other Ladies agreed.</p><p>“Karina, I’ve fallen for you harder than I expected to,” said Kuruk. “I’ve never known love until I met you. I’d love to marry you.”</p><p>“Me too,” she replied, leaning toward him, touching her forward to his, kissed him, then cuddled with him.</p><p>“Kiara,” said Vicrul, “I have never met anyone like you. Your power amazes me, and I love that you have spread your wings and flown completely independent of anyone. If I asked you to, would you?” He didn’t have to mention marriage. Kiara knew.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, taking his hand and squeezing it.</p><p>“Jannah,” said Trudgen, “I’ve fallen in love with you since you first sent me that letter. I love how you like to eat as much as I do.”</p><p>“Does she?” Kylo asked.</p><p>“Yes, master,” replied Trudgen, turning to face his master. “She fed me ice cream on the way here.” He turned back to Jannah to continue. “When I ask you to marry me, will you say yes?”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll say yes,” Jannah replied. “I adore that you like eating.”</p><p>Then, they saw Cardo come downstairs, and Ap’lek and Christi exit the lab holding hands.</p><p>“Hey Cardo!” said Christi. “How’s Rose?”</p><p>“She’s doing fine,” he replied. “She’s asleep, but she’s taken the medications. When do you think she can have that surgery?”</p><p>“We’d have to either schedule for a doctor to come here or fly Rose to one of the planets. There’s no doctor here.”</p><p>“I don’t want Rose to be flying.”</p><p>“The only other option is to bring one here.”</p><p>“I would prefer that,” he said to the spy. He then turned to his master, “Sir, I’d like to take the transport to one of the planets. I’d like to get a diamond ring using the credits I’ve accrued over the years and propose to Rose.”</p><p>“The only transport that’s available is the <em>Night Witch</em>, as our new ship hasn’t been built, yet” Kylo replied. “You’ll have to ask permission from Karina to use it.”</p><p>Cardo then turned to Karina and looked at her.</p><p>“Can you fly a ship?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” he replied.</p><p>“I’ll take him,” Kuruk piped in, standing up.</p><p>“That’s awfully kind of you,” Karina told him. Each of the other Knights then piped in, saying that they’d like to go with them. This confused the girls, but Kiara convinced them to let it go.</p><p>“Fly safe,” said Karina to Kuruk.</p><p>“I will,” he replied, putting on his helmet with the rest of the Knights and getting into the lift to take them to the hanger.</p><p>When the lift arrived at the hangar, the Knights boarded the ship with Kuruk in the pilot’s seat. Though he was unfamiliar with taking off and landing a Corvette, he was very confident that he could do it, given that he had observed Karina do it. He put the shuttle into the gear that allows for underwater travel, then blasted off. He steered it through the water and toward the surface and when the Corvette broke through after reaching the clearing, he shifted gears again into the one that allows for regular space travel. After the sequence finished, the Corvette lifted off of the water’s surface and blasted off towards its intended destination.</p><p>The Knights were stunned.</p><p>“If <em>that </em>is what Christi meant by ‘transforming capabilities,’ then I trust her to design and build our new ship,” said Ushar.</p><p>“Me too,” the rest of the Knights agreed.</p><p>“I’m glad you wanted to get Rose an engagement ring, Cardo,” said Kuruk. “I needed an excuse to get Karina one.”</p><p>“Speaking of,” said Cardo, turning to the rest of the Knights. “Why are you guys coming with us? Don’t you think the girls were suspicious when we <em>all </em>suggested going?”</p><p>“I’m getting a ring too, but for Tina,” said Ap’lek. “She probably knows that I’m coming with you to get a ring. I told her I intended to get her one while we were in her lab.”</p><p>“I’m getting one for Nicki,” said Ushar.</p><p>“Are we all getting rings for our ladies intending to propose?” Trudgen asked. The rest of the Knights nodded in response.</p><p>“We may have to remove our helmets to get served,” said Vicrul. “The helmets may be so intimidating to any of the employees that none of them will want to help us.”</p><p>“We’ll also need to go to different stores,” Ap’lek said. “If we all walk into one store, even with our helmets off, no one will want to serve seven big, bulky guys.” They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Which planet should we go to?” Kuruk asked.</p><p>“Let’s go to the central planet,” said Kylo. “There should be more shops there with options that are better suited for our ladies.” They nodded in agreement, and Kuruk steered the ship toward the central planet.</p><p>When they entered the planet’s atmosphere, Kuruk steered the ship into a parking space on the outskirts of the city’s center. After he had landed the ship, Kuruk and the other Knights removed their helmets and disembarked the ship. Kuruk paid the parking attendant for a couple of hours’ worth of time, then continued walking with the Knights to get to the shops. When they reached an area that contained at least ten jewelry shops, they decided which one each would enter and agreed to meet back in no longer than an hour and a half and went their separate ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Knights find what they're looking for and the Ladies prepare for Rose's surgery.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Knights and Ladies (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights get rings and the Ladies arrange for Rose to get healed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Knights have their helmets off at the beginning of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When the Knights walked into each of their intended shops, there were only a couple of other customers. Nonetheless, every salesperson seemed reluctant to help them, especially Kylo. When each Knight took out their pocketbooks and revealed the abundance of credits they had, that’s when they were assisted.</p><p>The salespeople approached each Knight, and they started discussing their purpose for coming into the shop. Each Knight explained that they were intending on purchasing engagement rings for the ladies in their lives. After an hour with the salespeople showing the Knights various rings, they finally found the rings that matched their personalities. The Knights paid for the rings and exited the shops.</p><p>When they all finished and met outside, they went back to the <em>Night Witch. </em>When they reached the space where they had parked, the parking attendant offered to refund Kuruk’s money as they had been gone for one hour instead of the two for which he had paid, but Kuruk politely declined, telling the attendant to keep it as the attendant deserved it more than he did. The attendant smiled, thanking him, and wished him well. The Knights then boarded the ship, put their helmets back on, and blasted off back to the Northeastern planet.</p><p>When they arrived on the planet, Kuruk landed the Corvette on the water’s surface, transformed the ship for underwater travel, blasted the ship towards the underwater landing dock, and when the door opened, he landed the ship on the landing dock. The Knights disembarked the ship with their precious cargo and entered the lift to go down to the main level, exiting the lift when it arrived.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the Knights left, the girls started talking.</p><p>“So, Rose?” Karina asked.</p><p>“I’ll call a surgeon,” said Christi, getting up. “I’ll see if mine can come to do it.”</p><p>“Ok,” said Kiara.</p><p>“When do you think it is best for the surgery to take place?” Christi asked.</p><p>“I think within the next week is best,” Rey replied.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll make the call,” said Christi.</p><p>“I’ll go check on her,” said Jannah, getting up to go to Rose’s room.</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” said Nicki, getting up, with the other ladies saying something similar, also getting up.</p><p>Christi headed towards her room to call the surgeon, and the other ladies headed for Rose’s room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Cardo tends to Rose and Ap'lek, Ushar, and Trudgen ask their ladies some questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Knights and Ladies (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cardo tends to Rose and Ap'lek, Ushar, and Trudgen have a question for their Ladies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Knights have their helmets off in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>When the Knights had returned to the base, Christi had called the surgeon and scheduled him to come the next day, with Karina picking him up. The Ladies had also changed into their nightwear and were taking care of Rose. Seeing this, the Knights went to their rooms and changed into their nightwear too. Cardo contemplated doing it right away but then decided against it, opting to do it after she had surgery. On the other hand, the other Knights chose to do it ASAP but wanted to make it memorable. They entered Rose’s room.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Cardo asked.</p><p>“Yes,” answered Nicki. “She’s still sleeping.”</p><p>“When’s the surgeon coming to operate on her?” Cardo asked.</p><p>“I called my surgeon, and the soonest he can come is tomorrow,” replied Christi, getting out of the chair Cardo previously sat beside Rose’s bed. “I plan on having him use my lab to perform the surgery. Ap’lek, will you help me prepare the lab for the surgery?”</p><p>“Of course,” he replied, gesturing to the others. “Let’s leave Cardo alone with Rose, guys.”</p><p>The Ladies then got up off the chairs in which they sat and were escorted out of the room by the Knights, their arms on their shoulders. Cardo then sat down in his chair, grabbed Rose’s hand with his ungloved hand, and kissed it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ap’lek and Christi were rearranging the lab furniture to make room for the hospital bed the surgeon would bring for the surgery. She had hidden Ap’lek’s new armor in a compartment in the wall when he decided that now was the time. When the armor was hidden, Christi turned around, only to see Ap’lek on one knee with his hands clenched in fists at his sides.</p><p>“Tina,” he said, “ever since I met, you’ve made my life worth living. I’ve never loved anyone more than I’ve loved you. I’d like to spend the rest of our lives together. Christina May Douglas, will you marry me?” As he said the final four words, Ap’lek pulled his arms up, cupping his right with his left, and opened it, revealing the beautiful ring he had bought for her.</p><p>When she saw the ring, she covered her face with her hands and started crying. She knew he had told her that he intended to get one, but she never thought he’d do it. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would.</p><p>When Christi had composed herself, she removed her hands from her face to reveal that her mouth had formed a smile and said, “Yes.” He smiled as he got up, taking her in his arms and spinning her around. When he finished, he put her down and slipped the ring on her finger. After he had, she kissed him, completely enveloping his lips with hers, pulling away when he swiped his tongue against her lips. She knew that if she let him in, she wouldn’t have the willpower to stop.</p><p>She smiled at him, rubbing her nose against his, then took his hand, lacing their fingers, and leaned her head against his shoulders, prompting him to place his head atop hers. That’s how they exited the lab.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nicki had taken Ushar into her room to show him her weapons collection. She was picking up each weapon and describing them with their parts and the parts’ use. After each piece, he’d comment. When she said the first part of her thirteenth weapon, she realized that he hadn’t commented. When she turned around to see what was wrong, she found him on one knee, a diamond ring in between the index finger and thumb of his right while his left was cupping his right.</p><p>“Nicki,” he said, “Never in my life have I met someone more brutal and ruthless than I. You have proven that there is someone out there for everyone. The more I know you, the more I fall in love with you. Nicole Claire Long, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”</p><p>Nicki laughed in response, put down the weapon she had forgotten she was still holding, and said, “Yes.” He picked her up and spun her around before putting her down and sliding the ring on her finger. When he had, she looked up at the love of her life, cupped his cheeks, and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>“Shall I continue showing the rest of them or what?” she asked, referring to the weapons. He laughed in response and replied that he wished to continue the weapons tour. She laughed and continued where she left off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trudgen had brought Jannah to the kitchen. He offered to make her a bowl of ice cream, which she accepted, sitting down on the counter, playing with her arrows. While she was distracted, Trudgen slipped the ring he had gotten her into the ice cream, hoping she’d find it as she ate.</p><p>When he gave it to her, she took it greedily and asked, “You didn’t make yourself one?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you hoping that I’d share this one as I did with the last one? If you are, I’ll have to disappoint you.”</p><p>“No,” he replied, laughing. “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Jannah simply shrugged, smiling, and continued eating. When she was halfway finished, she slipped the spoon into her mouth, and her tongue encountered something hard and metal-like. She reached into her mouth and pulled out a diamond ring.</p><p>Shocked, Jannah looked at Trudgen, only to see that he was beside her. He then said, “Jannah, you’ve amazed me the more I know you. I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you so that you can amaze me even more. Will you be my wife?”</p><p>She started crying tears of joy, then slipped the ring on her finger, saying, “Yes.”</p><p>He hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around happily. When he put her back down, he kissed her deeply, and when he pulled away, they smiled at each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the rest of the Knights have the same question as Ap'lek, Ushar, and Trudgen, and Rose gets her shoulder fixed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Knights and Ladies (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo, Kuruk, Vicrul, and Cardo ask their Ladies similar questions and Rose has surgery on her shoulder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Knights have no helmets on in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is the beach outside the base.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Karina sat on the couch in her bedroom. Kuruk sat with her with his arm resting on the back of the sofa. He was subconsciously fiddling with her wings when he thought about how to ask her. Karina noticed his fiddling.</p><p>“You seem so engrossed in my wings,” she said.</p><p>“My apologies,” he replied. “I’m just thinking.”</p><p>“What about?”</p><p>“The future.”</p><p>“What about the future?”</p><p>“Well, can war angels reproduce?”</p><p>“You mean to have children?” When he nodded, she continued. “Yes, we can. Our first-born children will become war angels. That’s how more war angels are made. Are you worried about that?”</p><p>“Not really. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Most mates abandon us when their first-born is a war angel. That’s what happened to my grandmother. She was a war angel but had neglected to tell my grandfather about the first-born being war angels. When my father was born with wings, my grandfather packed his things and skipped the planet.”</p><p>“That’s horrible.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” said Karina with tears in her eyes. “Now I know it’s because they’re afraid of us.”</p><p>“Did your mother follow in your grandfather’s footsteps and abandon you and your sisters when all three of you were born with wings?” When she nodded, he felt sympathy for her. “Am I your first potential mate?”</p><p>“Yes,” she replied.</p><p>“I can assure you,” he said, reaching into his pocket, “that I will not follow in the footsteps of your grandfather and mother.” He took out the ring he had gotten her and got off of the couch and onto one knee. “Karina Avery, will you become my wife and continue in the line of war angels?”</p><p>Karina covered her mouth with her hands. She gave him her answer. “Yes.”</p><p>He smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger and then embraced her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Because it was mid-day, Kylo, Rey, Vicrul, and Kiara all decided to go swimming in the ocean that was near the base. After they had changed into their swimwear, they entered the lift and rode it down to the beach. Rey didn’t know how to swim, let alone have been swimming, so Kylo planned to teach her. When the lift arrived at the marina level and the doors opened, they exited and walked on the boardwalk through the marina’s cave. When the cave transformed into the beach, Kylo took Rey’s hand and led her to the water’s edge while Vicrul and Kiara walked along the coast.</p><p>Kylo stopped when their feet were in the water. When he looked at Rey, he could tell she was frightened.</p><p>“You’re tense,” he told her. “Relax.”</p><p>She nodded, then sighed shakily.</p><p>“I’m going to lead you further into the water. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, looking at him and squeezing his hand.</p><p>Kylo then led her further into the water. When the water was up to their waists, he stopped. She was cringing, and he couldn’t blame her. The water was pretty cold. He lowered her until she was lying on the surface of the water. He then let go of her hand and removed his other hand from her back, allowing her to float on the water. When she was floating, he smiled.</p><p>“Is this swimming?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” he replied. “This is floating. But it is the first step to learning how to swim.”</p><p>She started waving her arms around to manipulate the water and closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed, Kylo reached into the pockets of her swimming trunks and retrieved the ring, wrapping his hand around the jewelry, then putting it on her back and grabbing her hand with the other one after letting her know that he was doing it. When he had lifted her upright, and she stood up, he expressed his pride and happiness in her with a huge grin.</p><p>“Good job! I’m so proud of and happy for you!”</p><p>“Thank you,” she replied, smiling.</p><p>“It would make me happy if you’d be my wife,” Kylo mumbled. Rey heard it.</p><p>“Alright,” she replied. Shocked, he looked at her smiling face. “Alright, I’ll make you happy.”</p><p>Smiling, he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You mentioned in your first letter that you and Karina had a third sister, but you don’t talk to her anymore,” said Vicrul as he was walking with Kiara on the beach.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied.</p><p>“Why don’t you talk to your third sister anymore?”</p><p>“Her name is Katherine, and, now and then, she becomes unhinged. Every time she becomes unhinged, she becomes more powerful and more unstoppable. Each time she’s become unhinged, I’ve had to overpower her. Last time, I barely overpowered her. Next time, I may not be able to do it on my own.”</p><p>“You won’t be doing it on your own when it happens.”</p><p>“I’ve never been alone when she’s become unhinged. I’ve had Karina. I was just the only one powerful enough to overpower her. Next time she becomes unhinged, she may be so much more powerful than me that I can’t overpower her.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean just Karina. You have the other Knights and Ladies. More importantly, you have me.”</p><p>She stopped, smiling, then kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. Vicrul took the opportunity to retrieve the ring from the pocket of his swim shorts. When he wrapped his hand around it, he wrapped his arms around Kiara. Then, he pulled away from the kiss and spoke.</p><p>“You’ll always have me.” After he said this, Vicrul held his fist out and opened it revealing the ring. When she saw the ring, she gasped and waited for him to say those words. He did.</p><p>“Kiara Avery, will you marry me?” Kiara cried tears of joy and nodded, whispering, “Yes.”</p><p>He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. They then walked back toward the marina and met up with Kylo and Rey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Christi’s surgeon arrived on the base to operate on Rose. He was preparing the operating table in Christi’s lab by the time everyone was awake and met in the living room. A few minutes later, she walked out of her lab and approached everyone.</p><p>“He’s ready to operate on her. I’ll let her know.”</p><p>“No,” Cardo interrupted. “I’ll let her know.” Although Christi was suspicious that he wouldn’t just let her know, she allowed him to go.</p><p>When he emerged out of Rose’s room, he was carrying her bridal style. When everyone saw this, the Ladies swooned while the Knights laughed. He brought her down the stairs and into the lab. A few minutes later, he emerged, looking dejected.</p><p>“The surgeon wouldn’t let me stay,” he said.</p><p>“It won’t take long,” replied Christi. “He can usually get surgery like this done in a few minutes and do a good job. He’ll leave more effective medications for her that’ll help her heal quicker.”</p><p>This provided Cardo with a little reassurance, but not a lot.</p><p>A few minutes later, the surgeon emerged from the lab, and Christi approached him. After talking for a bit, she dismissed him and turned to the Knights and Ladies.</p><p>“She’s all done. She’ll have to stay in bed for 24 hours and will be able to move back into her room after that, where she’ll have to stay for a week. Then, she can start doing rehabilitation, getting her shoulder back to its full strength. Meanwhile, she’ll have to take medications in the lab with instructions telling us when to give her those medications. Cardo, you can go in now.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he replied. “I’ll stay with her and administer the medications.”</p><p>Christi nodded in response and let him go. When he entered the lab, he saw that Rose was asleep. He looked for the medications and found them on the counter next to the bed. Beside it was a piece of paper that had descriptions of the drugs and when to give them to her.</p><p>“Cardo?”</p><p>He turned around and saw that Rose was awake. He smiled and approached the bed, sitting down in a chair next to it. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Alright. My shoulder feels numb. How long has it been?”</p><p>“It’s been a few minutes.”</p><p>“Really? I was told he is Christi’s surgeon.”</p><p>“He is.”</p><p>“If it took a few minutes, he must have made some mistakes, so I don’t expect to be back anytime soon. I may miss Ushar and Nicki get married.”</p><p>“Christi told me that he’s pretty good, so he must use advanced machines that help him perform these surgeries with incredible accuracy and precision in very little time. You just have to take a lot of drugs.”</p><p>Rose laughed and resigned herself to that.</p><p>“You have to take these drugs at certain times, so I’m gonna help you do that. If it gets you back to normal, I’ll do it for you.”</p><p>“You are incredible. I don’t think there’s anything you can do that’ll surprise me anymore.”</p><p>“Hold onto that thought,” he replied, taking the ring out of his pocket and holding it out to her. She covered her mouth with her hands. “Rose Tico, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, as she cried tears of joy. He placed the ring onto her finger and got up to kiss her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, it finally happens, albeit, without her parents' consent or knowledge.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ushar/Nicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushar and Nicki get married.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Knights begin this chapter with no helmets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It had been one month since Rose’s surgery. Cardo had given her the medications she was supposed to get and had helped her along the way. When she was cleared to get out of bed, Cardo helped rehabilitate her. She was back to normal after two weeks of rehabilitation.</p><p>In the meantime, Ushar and Nicki planned their secret wedding with her telling him everything to make the marriage legitimate so that her parents couldn’t question it. They then sorted out all details they cared about and planned them. The other Knights and Ladies did the same and planned theirs to take place after Ushar and Nicki’s.</p><p>The night before their wedding, Ushar and Nicki sat in the living room, making polite conversation.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” asked Nicki.</p><p>“A little,” he answered. “Are you?”</p><p>“Very. I’m nervous about how it’ll play out.”</p><p>“I’m excited about the blood sacrifice. Seems like a good way to start our union.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.” When Nicki yawned, they realized it was late and retired to bed along with everyone else.</p><p>The next day, Nicki woke up in Ushar’s arms. She smiled, realizing that it was their wedding day. She heard all the other girls bustling and realized they must be decorating the base for the wedding. They’d be married on the beach by a high priest of the warrior clan. She had gotten a floor-length dress, which was something that she’d wanted to do. This was first for her. She wasn’t one for wearing floor-length dresses in the past, only wearing them when required, for example, at royal parties.</p><p>She sat up, stretching, then got out of bed. Although she hated to leave her man when he looked so handsome while he was sleeping, she had to so that she could get her hair done by the girls. When Ushar woke up, Nicki had left, but he was expecting this. He retrieved his uniform from the closet and put it on. He was about to put on his helmet when the boys entered, clad in their uniforms and holding their helmets.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Ap’lek asked him.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied.</p><p>“Let’s go then,” said Kylo, putting on his helmet, the other Knights following suit. They then exited the room and headed for the lift to take them down to the beach.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nicki was sitting on a chair in the lab with her maid doing her hair up. The other Ladies were in their uniforms, waiting for Nicki to finish.</p><p>“Is there really gonna be a blood ritual?” asked Rey.</p><p>“Yes,” Nicki replied. “It’s a tradition among the Warrior Clan that’s the one tradition that solidifies the marriage. You all know why I mentioned that last part.”</p><p>“Yup,” they all confirmed, nodding.</p><p>“I can’t believe your parents would cause you to do this,” said Rose. “I don’t think they understand you.”</p><p>“I do,” said Karina. “Her parents have always despised anything related to the dark side, so to know that Nicki’s destined to be with a Knight of Ren, powerful dark side Force users, would be concerning to them.”</p><p>Rose just shrugged and stayed silent. Then, Nicki’s maid was finished fixing her hair and was ready to get dressed in her dress.</p><p>“We’ll meet you downstairs,” said Kiara, leaving the lab. The other Ladies said their good-byes to Nicki and exited the lab as well, heading for the lift to take them down to the beach. When they were gone, the maid helped Nicki into the elaborate dress, zipping it up and adjusting it to fit perfectly. Nicki then dismissed her maid, allowing her and the rest of the servants to head to the beach and take their seats.</p><p>As Nicki looked at herself in the mirror, she pondered what her father would think of her. He’d probably say that she looked beautiful, then offer his arm for her to take so that he can walk her down the aisle. However, her father didn’t know that she was getting married because he disapproved of her chosen husband. As a result, she would be walking herself down the aisle, as she was the only member of her family who approved of the match.</p><p>After a few minutes, Nicki composed herself, grabbed her war club, and left the lab. She saw that the base was elaborately decorated for the reception. It looked wonderful. She walked into the lift and pressed the button for the marina. When the lift doors opened, she walked out and into the cave. She saw that the base’s interior wasn’t the only place decorated for the wedding. The marina was also decorated. When she walked onto the beach, the small orchestra hired for the day started playing the wedding march, prompting the servants and other Knights and Ladies seated in the chairs to stand up. She didn’t care about any of that, though. She only cared about Ushar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ushar was engrossed in his thoughts when the orchestra began to play, and the other Knights and Ladies rose from their chairs. He shook out of his stupor, only to enter into another one when he saw his bride. She looked so beautiful; he thought he fell even more in love with her, which he didn’t know was possible. She walked down the aisle, the picture of beauty that she was and, when she reached him, she turned her head to look at him, smiling when they made eye contact.</p><p>Both of them could hardly pay attention to the high priest as he began the ceremony. The next thing both of them knew, the high priest was already dipping the fig in the blood of a slaughtered animal. He then took the fig and flung it in Nicki’s direction, causing the blood to land on her head, then doing the same with Ushar.</p><p>The high priest then placed the fig back into the bowl of blood, and Ushar removed his helmet, handing it and his war club to Ap’lek, sitting nearest to him, while Nicki gave hers to Christi, sitting closest to her. The high priest then ordered Ushar and Nicki to hold hands and took out a length of rope, wrapping it around their hands. He then prompted the couple to recite their vows. Ushar and Nicki had planned to say their vows together.</p><p>“Nicki.”</p><p>“Ushar.”</p><p>“I seek to know of you and ask of the gods and goddesses that I be given the wisdom to see you as you are and love you as a mystery. I will take joy in you. I delight in the love of you. You are, to me, the whispering of the tides, the seduction of summer’s heat. You are my friend, my lover. Grow old and wise with me, as I will do with you! You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances. This is a marriage of equals. I love you. I adore you.”</p><p>The high priest then removed the rope from around their hands. Then, Ushar and Nicki took their clubs from Ap’lek and Christi and faced the high priest, who turned to Ushar.</p><p>“Ushar,” said the high priest, “do you take Nicole Claire Long to be your wife for all eternity?”</p><p>“I do,” Ushar responded, tilting his war club, so the top was in the middle. The high priest turned to Nicki and asked the same of her.</p><p>“Nicole, do you take Ushar to be your husband for all eternity?”</p><p>“I do,” Nicki responded, tilting her war club, so the top touched the top of his. The high priest continued.</p><p>“I now pronounce you man and wife, warriors in love,” said the high priest. “Ushar, you may kiss the bride.”</p><p>Ushar didn’t need to be told twice. He and Nicki leaned in toward each other and kissed. The Knights, Ladies, and servants in attendance erupted in applause. When they pulled away, Ushar and Nicki turned toward the crowd, locking their free hands, holding up their locked hands and war clubs, and started walking back down the aisle toward the lift in the marina, ready to have some fun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Ushar and Nicki were in their room. They had left their wedding reception early, sneaking away while everyone else was drunk and partying. The last thing they saw was Christi pouring vodka into Kylo’s mouth while Rey held him in a headlock.</p><p>Nicki had changed into a loose, white gown while Ushar removed his uniform until he was just in just a pair of pants. They smiled at each other, their eyes full of love as they approached. When they reached each other, they took each other’s hands. He then brought her to his chest and held her while she held him. He spoke to her as he stroked her head.</p><p>“I know what’s expected on a couple’s wedding night. I know you do too. Do you want to do it?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, looking at him and bringing him toward her in a sweet kiss. They then made love throughout the night while the party continued downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I drew inspiration for the vows from Viking, Celtic, and my own ideas.</p><p>In the next chapter, Ben and Rey enjoy married life and meet with the Royal Court.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Kylo/Rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey enjoy married life and have a meeting with the Royal Court</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>Rey sat at her desk in her and Ben’s room in the Royal Palace. She was looking at a picture taken at their wedding. Ben insisted that she wear his grandmother Padme’s wedding dress to signify her joining his family, despite her many protests. Leia recovered the wedding dress and the other dresses the former Queen and Senator of Naboo wore, with the intention of her female descendants wearing them. Ben wore his old Jedi robes, which Rey recovered while she trained with Luke on Achtoo.</p><p>One year had passed since that of Ushar and Nicki. Since then, the other Knights and Ladies also got married. When the people of Alderaan heard that Kylo Ren’s real name was Ben Solo, Leia Organa’s son and that he was still alive, the Organa Loyalists threatened to rebel against the current queen and place him on the throne until he married. Queen Danielle then announced that Ben Solo intended to marry her heir and, after their wedding, she would abdicate, allowing Rey and Ben to be crowned Queen and Prince Consort of Alderaan, which caused the Loyalists to calm down. The queen then kept her promise when she abdicated upon Rey and Ben’s marriage, allowing the pair to be crowned Queen and Prince Consort of Alderaan.</p><p>Rey found the job difficult at first, but with Ben by her side, she proved to be a good queen with his experience as Supreme Leader. The Knights of Ren would not accept Ben Solo as their leader, however, so Christi came up with the idea that, on missions, the Ladies would refer to Rey by her given name and the Knights by Kira Ren, Rey’s alter ego, and Ben would be referred to by Kylo Ren. But while not on missions, Rey would be herself, and Ben would be himself. Since the other Ladies already had royal titles, the Knights were given similar royal and military titles when they married the Ladies.</p><p>Ap’lek became the Duke of the Eastern Planet and a Co-General of the Army. Ushar became the Duke of the Northern Planet and a General. Since Jannah was the Marchioness of the Western Planet, Trudgen became the Marquis and was made Lieutenant-General with Jannah. Cardo became the Duke of the Western Planet and was made a Lieutenant General with Rose. Vicrul became the Duke of the Southern Planet and a General, and Kuruk became the Marquis of the Southern Planet and a Lieutenant General.</p><p>As Rey continued to stare at the photo, she recalled that Nicki’s parents had discovered about her and Ushar’s nuptials without their knowledge and confronted the newlyweds at her and Ben’s wedding reception. She didn’t see the entire confrontation, but, according to Rose, Nicko and Cara were not happy about the wedding but accepted it due to it already being done, and there was nothing they could do to undo it. Nicki and Ushar had made sure of that. After some time, Nicki’s parents realized that not only was Ushar a true warrior with his cruelty and relentless brutality, but he was a perfect match for Nicki for that very reason. They soon also abdicated in their roles as the Warrior Clan leaders to pass on those roles to Ushar and Nicki, and they fit perfectly into the roles.</p><p>Rey was startled out of her stupor when Ben placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her temple tenderly.</p><p>“I apologize for frightening you,” he said to her.</p><p>“It’s alright,” she replied. “I was just thinking back to how everyone’s lives have improved since we took the throne.”</p><p>Ben saw that she was looking at a photo from their wedding and started massaging her shoulders.</p><p>“Everyone’s lives truly have improved,” he said, “including mine when we got married.”</p><p>Rey smiled and leaned into the kiss he planted on her cheek. “Speaking of marriages, we’ve been invited to Poe and Finn’s.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know they were a thing.”</p><p>“I did. It was painfully obvious. Didn’t you see how Finn’s mouth was on Poe’s head at our wedding reception?”</p><p>“I did. I thought he was whispering something into his ear.”</p><p>“Well, while he was whispering something into his ear. That ‘something’ was a series of sweet nothings. Finn was also kissing Poe as he was whispering those sweet nothings into Poe’s ear.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Rey’s nodding shocked him. While he wasn’t opposed to two men in a relationship, he was just shocked that such an innocent man like Finn would like a douchebag like Poe Dameron.</p><p>“Do you want to go?” he asked her.</p><p>“I’d like to try to go,” she replied.</p><p>“I think that can be arranged. The Royal Court meets shortly.” He held out his hand to her, she took it, and he escorted her out of the room and to the throne room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised to see you here,” Nicki said to her parents as they walked into the throne room and took their seats beside Nicki and Ushar.</p><p>“We’re members of the Court, Nicki,” her mother replied. “I think you forgot that.” Ushar chuckled while Nicki just looked at him unimpressed, then smiled at him and nodded at her parents.</p><p>Then, Rey and Ben walked in hand-in-hand, which prompted everyone to stand up in respect for the royals. The Royal Court sat back down when the royals sat down on their thrones. Rey then officially declared the Court in session.</p><p>After Rey and Ben checked in with everyone regarding the state of their planets, Rey was about to dismiss the Court when Kiara spoke up.</p><p>“If I may, your majesty. I’ve had a vision fairly recently. My sister, Katherine, has become unhinged again.”</p><p>“Again?” Ben asked her.</p><p>“Now and then, she becomes unhinged,” said Vicrul.</p><p>“Last time Katie became unhinged,” said Karina, “she almost destroyed an entire planet and everyone on it when they wouldn’t surrender to her rule. Kiara’s the only one powerful enough to overpower her when she becomes unhinged.”</p><p>“Last time, I barely had enough power to overpower her,” said Kiara. “I may not be able to overpower her this time.”</p><p>“Why not?” Nicki asked.</p><p>“Every time Katie becomes unhinged,” said Karina, “she becomes more powerful. If we don’t overpower her this time, she could destroy the entire galaxy and everyone in it if she doesn’t get what she wants.”</p><p>“I don’t think she’s powerful enough to destroy the entire galaxy,” said Kiara. “However, I do think she’s powerful enough to destroy a planetary system if she doesn’t get what she wants.” Karina nodded.</p><p>“Why do you think she becomes unhinged?” asked Christi.</p><p>“We don’t know,” said Karina. “She only does it when Kiara or myself hits a milestone.”</p><p>“That may be it,” said Ap’lek.</p><p>“Ap’lek’s right,” said Kuruk.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Kiara.</p><p>“She may be jealous of your successes,” said Ap’lek, pointing to Kiara and Karina. “So jealous that she becomes unhinged to take away from your successes.”</p><p>“I’ve never thought of that before,” said Karina. “She was always the odd one out.”</p><p>Suddenly, Kiara grabbed her head and grunted in pain, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they had turned green. Her breath was shaking. After a few minutes, the green in her eyes faded, and the look on her face was one of shock and fear.</p><p>“What happened, Kiara?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Katherine’s visiting the Gritauri,” Kiara replied. “She’s going to use their army to invade Naboo and rule over the planet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Knights and Ladies prepare and Kiara makes a discovery that'll change her and Vicrul's lives.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Knights and Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights and Ladies make preparations and Kiara makes a shocking discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>This is BB-9E and BB-8</strong>.</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>When Kiara mentioned that Katherine was going to invade Naboo with the Gritauri, Karina could hardly believe it.</p><p>“She’s never used an army before,” she said.</p><p>“Makes you think she isn’t as powerful as we think,” said Christi.</p><p>“No, this is a strategy,” said Kiara. “Last time, she almost destroyed an entire planet when they wouldn’t let her rule.”</p><p>“Kiara’s right,” said Rey. “To rule over an entire system, one must first take over it. To take over a system, you need to defeat all resistance, and you need an army to do that.”</p><p>“What should we do?” Jannah asked.</p><p>“We fight,” Karina replied. Everyone turned to Rey and Ben for approval.</p><p>“While we do need to fight, I don’t think we should send the entire army,” Rey said.</p><p>“Just the Knights and Ladies then,” said Christi.</p><p>“Yes,” Rey replied. “Just the Knights and Ladies. Knights, Ladies, meet at the base as soon as possible. The Court is dismissed.”</p><p>Everyone then stood up and waited for Rey and Ben to be out of sight. When they were, everyone then left to go home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, the Knights and Ladies had arrived at the base. The new and improved <em>Night Buzzard </em>was waiting for them when they arrived. The <em>Night Witch </em>was also waiting for them. When they got into the lift and the doors opened into the base’s atrium, the Knights and Ladies were surprised to find BB-9E and BB-8 there as well.</p><p>Since the negotiations and wedding, the BB units became helper droids for the two teams, with BB-9E being the droid for the Knights and BB-8 for the Ladies. Since both teams spent a lot of time together, so did the droids. The Knights and Ladies noticed that the two droids had become friendly.</p><p>When the lift doors opened, the droids looked like they were making out. The droids soon separated as the Knights and Ladies laughed and exited the lift. They all took their seats on the couches in the living room as the Knights removed their helmets and began talking about Katherine.</p><p>“Hang on,” said Christi. “Aren’t the Gritauri in another galaxy? How’s she gonna get them to this one?”</p><p>“I think she plans on using a portalcreator,” Kiara answered. “A portalcreator is like a Wayfinder, except they create portals to worlds instead of finding ways to worlds.”</p><p>“Fucking hell,” said Vicrul. “She’s smart but fucked up.”</p><p>“How far along is she?” asked Kuruk.</p><p>“She has the loyalty of the Gritauri,” Kiara replied. “She’s in the process of getting a portalcreator.”</p><p>“If she’s going to invade Naboo,” said Rey, “do you think we should evacuate the system?”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” said Rose.</p><p>“Let’s make plans,” said Christi. Nodding, everyone got up and went their separate ways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Should I bring my unit?” Nicki asked Ushar as he was gathering weapons from their collection on the base.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied. “But let’s not involve them in the fight until we need them.”</p><p>“I don’t think you understand. The Gritauri are plentiful. There’s a lot of them, and their army is no different. I could order them to aid in the evacuation of the system until we need them.”</p><p>“That sounds better. How are your parents doing?”</p><p>Nicki sighed. “I don’t know. The doctors haven’t told me anything since yesterday.”</p><p>“Both of them became violently ill a couple of days ago. I’m not confident they’ll make it.”</p><p>It had been a week since they first arrived at the base. Since that time, Nicko and Cara Long, Nicki’s parents, became sick and were bedridden. The family doctors checked on them and had informed her that they were ill. Since then, she hadn’t heard anything regarding her parents. What illness they had, how long they’d have it. Nothing. Nicki was growing worried.</p><p>“They seemed violently ill, yes. I’ll keep asking. Let’s help Ap’lek and Christi.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ushar replied, putting on his helmet.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“She’s probably gonna open the portal on top of Theed Palace,” Ap’lek said to Christi. “It’s the tallest building on Naboo. If that’s gonna happen, we could send transports to the areas surrounding areas to transport the citizens to a safe place.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Christi replied. “We need to act quickly, though. If we don’t, they’ll get into the line of fire, and innocent people will die.”</p><p>“What if the Ladies’ units evacuate the city while the Knights and Ladies fight the Gritauri?”</p><p>Christi smiled and said, “I love you so much.” Ap’lek returned her smile.</p><p>Just then, Ushar and Nicki joined them. The four of them exchanged greetings.</p><p>“I think we all should bring our units to aid in the evacuation until it’s completed,” said Nicki.</p><p>“That’s what Ap’lek said,” said Christi, proceeding to explain the plan they came up with.</p><p>“That’s not bad,” said Ushar.</p><p>“That settles it,” said Christi, walking to a corner of the lab to make an announcement over the P.A. system.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What kind of diet did you have on Kef Bir?” Rose asked Jannah from her spot on the kitchen island. The pair were situated there with Cardo, Trudgen, Kylo, and Rey, helping themselves to chips and fondue. Cardo, Trudgen, and Kylo had removed their helmets so that they could eat. Jannah gave Rose a confused look.</p><p>“I mean,” she continued, “ I’ve never seen anyone eat so much. Rey was the last person I’ve seen eat so much since joining us.”</p><p>Jannah shrugged, dipping another chip into the fondue then responding, “Fish mostly.”</p><p>“In my defense,” said Rey, “my diet was Ready Meals.”</p><p>“And now you’re eating more balanced meals,” her husband said to her.</p><p>“As are you,” Trudgen said to Jannah, making her smile.</p><p>“How do you think we’ll defeat Kiara and Karina’s sister?” asked Cardo. Just then, they heard Christi’s voice over the P.A. system.</p><p>“Knights and Ladies, may I have your attention, please? Please head to the conference room immediately. Thank you.”</p><p>After a moment’s pause, Trudgen spoke. “That could be it.” They all proceeded to get up and head toward the conference room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kiara sat on the floor of her room. She was meditating, finding ways to defeat Katherine without causing a lot of damage to the surrounding areas. Vicrul paced the room, waiting for her to finish, his helmet on the desk. Kuruk and Karina were watching him until they couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Vicrul, will you relax?” Kuruk asked him, his helmet tucked under his arm.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Karina. “Kiara’s a smart girl. When she cares about protecting something or someone, she thinks about ways to protect it.” Then, Kiara’s eyes turned from an emerald fill to their natural color, indicating to the others that she was done.</p><p>“What did you find out?” Vicrul asked her.</p><p>“If we create protective shields around the buildings in the center of the planet,” she responded, “the Gritauri won’t be able to do any real damage apart from killing people.”</p><p>“But if we evacuate the planet?” asked Kuruk.</p><p>“Then no damage to anything,” said Karina.</p><p>“But the longer we wait to do all this,” said Kiara, “the closer she gets to attain a portalcreator. We need to act quickly, or we won’t have time to evacuate anyone, let alone create any protective shields.”</p><p>“Right,” said Karina.</p><p>Suddenly, Kiara quickly got up from her place on the floor and rushed toward the fresher, shocking everyone. When they heard her emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, they joined her. Vicrul gathered her hair into a ponytail and rubbed her back until she finished.</p><p>“Are you alright?” her sister asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied. “It might have been something I ate.”</p><p>Something then popped into Karina’s head, which prompted her to turn to the boys and address them.</p><p>“Could you give us a moment?”</p><p>They nodded and left the fresher. When they were gone, Karina addressed her sister.</p><p>“Have you bled this month?” Kiara thought about it, then answered.</p><p>“I have not. Why?”</p><p>“I think you know why. Have you discussed this with Vicrul?”</p><p>“Yes. He was the one who asked.”</p><p>“Makes you think he wants it the most.”</p><p>“It does. I’d like to be sure, though.”</p><p>“Want me to use a spell to check?” Her sister nodded in response, prompting Karina to perform a spell after placing her hands over Kiara’s stomach. When she finished, Karina looked at her sister, then nodded.</p><p>When they exited the fresher, Vicrul and Kuruk were waiting for them. The boys approached, Kuruk wrapping his arm around Karina and Vicrul putting his arms on Kiara.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked her.</p><p>“Yes,” she responded, “I have something to tell you.”</p><p>“Should we be here for this?” Kuruk asked.</p><p>“Yes. Karina knows. She was the one who told me,” Kiara replied. She then turned to Vicrul and said, “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Vicrul smiled wide, then scooped Kiara into his arms and spun her around. He was overjoyed. He then realized that she’d be risking their child’s life by fighting Katherine, but her sister would win if she didn’t fight. Reluctantly, he kept his protests to himself and resorted to insisting that she take care of herself after they won the fight against Katherine.</p><p>When they heard Christi’s voice come across the base’s P.A. system, they obeyed her orders and headed for the base’s conference room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Knights and Ladies confirm their plans and Nicki receives some devastating news.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Ushar/Nicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights and Ladies confirm their plans and Nicki receives some devastating news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is where I'm beginning to mix The Avengers with Star Wars. I hope you enjoy the crossover! Comment what you think which characters in this fanfic will be which Avengers in the upcoming chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>“It could take an hour to evacuate everyone from the city,” Christi said as she stood at the front of the conference room facing everyone.</p><p>“Even with all of our units?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Christi confirmed. Rey mentally cursed, causing Kylo to turn his head toward her. She realized that she had unintentionally mentally cursed through their bond, so she smiled at him, then turned to everyone else and said, “Let’s start now.”</p><p>At this, everyone got up to call their units to action and assemble for an intense battle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nicki was in her closet, observing her weapons collection and selecting the appropriate weapons for the imminent battle with Ushar. Suddenly, the base’s butler entered the closet with the letter-tray, a letter atop it. The man approached the young woman, then bowed.</p><p>“This just came for you, m’lady,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, Ushar,” Nicki said smiling, turning to look at him, then turning back to the letter, “This reminds me of when you wrote me before we got married.” She took the note off of the tray, thanked the butler, then dismissed him. When he left, she faced Ushar and opened the letter. As she read the letter, her smile melted into a frown.</p><p>“What is it?” asked Ushar.</p><p>“My parents are dead,” replied Nicki. “We’re now the King and Queen of the Warrior Clan with power resting primarily on me.” After a moment, Nicki broke down into tears, leaning into Ushar for comfort. He quickly embraced her, allowing her to cry into him. When she composed herself, she took a deep breath, then continued with the task at hand. When they had gotten their weapons, they exited the room. Nicki stopped just outside the door to send a quick holo-text to Christi, then she put her device away, put her hands on the railing, and leaned against it. Ushar was on her left and, shifting his war club to his left hand, put his other on her back, rubbing it up and down, soothingly.</p><p>Just then, the door to Ap’lek and Christi’s bedroom opened, and the pair walked out of the room. Christi had a sympathetic look on her face while Ap’lek walked somberly. This led Nicki to believe that Christi had told Ap’lek the news. Christi turned around and leaned her butt against the railing. Ap’lek then placed his ax in its holster on his back, put his hands on the bar, and leaned against it, boxing Christi in.</p><p>“Did you repair your relationship with them?” Christi asked Nicki.</p><p>“Not completely,” she answered. “I’d gotten over their deliberate sabotage of my happiness, and they’d gotten over me ruining that sabotage. But they hadn’t gotten over the secret marriage. I was just giving it time.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. The illness didn’t seem fatal.”</p><p>Nicki chuckled, then said, “They were dumbasses.”</p><p>“Why?” asked Ap’lek.</p><p>“For not getting vaccinated?” asked Christi.</p><p>“For downplaying the disease to the entire clan like it was nothing.”</p><p>“They were just doing their duty to the clan by reassuring that everything would be alright.”</p><p>“You know, this isn’t the first time they’ve had the disease.”</p><p>“Do you think they knew that it could hibernate after three days of the initial infection and wait until the perfect opportunity to strike?”</p><p>“I don’t think they did. They still should have waited to make the announcement until they knew what they were dealing with.”</p><p>“Sometimes, there isn’t a way out, Nicki.”</p><p>“That’s something I haven’t heard before.”</p><p>Christi saw right through her sarcasm and asked, “Is this the first time you’ve lost family to a disease rather than war?”</p><p>Nicki sadly stared right at her best friend and said, “Honestly, yes.”</p><p>“Right now, we need to put that behind us and get this done,” Christi said. Nicki then suddenly found the ground very interesting.</p><p>“Now, Katherine needs a power source,” Christi continued. “If she can put together an army…”</p><p>“She made it personal,” Nicki interrupted.</p><p>“That’s not the point,” said Christi.</p><p>“That <em>is </em>the point. That’s Katherine’s point. She became unhinged right after both Kiara <em>and </em>Karina got married while <em>she </em>remains single. Why?”</p><p>“‘Cause she was jealous,” said Ap’lek.</p><p>“Yeah, jealousy is one ugly bitch,” said Nicki, “but she knows that she has to take us out to win, right? That’s what she wants. She wants to beat us. She wants to be seen doing it. She wants an audience. This is the premiere. And Katherine, she’s a class A, certified diva. She wants flowers. She wants parades. She wants a grand palace at the center of the city for her to live–.” Nicki paused, realizing that she now knows Katherine’s plan. Ap’lek, Christi, and Ushar looked at her, surprised, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“That whore,” she continued, walking toward the other bedrooms with Ushar, Ap’lek, and Christi on her tail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Knights and Ladies prepare for battle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Knights and Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights and Ladies prepare for their first battle as a team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Bedroom at the Base</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>On Naboo, Katherine’s scientist she had possessed to do her dirty work was setting up the device he built to use the portalcreator to create a portal that could stay open longer. It was booting up. Katherine was in the palace. She had taken the currently elected queen and her entourage captive. She was just waiting in the lounge for the fallout from her sister.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ushar and Nicki went to each room. When they got to the royal bedroom, Nicki knocked and, when she heard Rey answer, she turned the knob and opened the door. When she opened the door, Nicki and Ushar entered the room, bowed to Kylo and Rey, and said, “We’re ready to go.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” asked Rey.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Ushar. “Kiara and Karina have already gone to help speed up the evacuation. Christi’s gone to stall Katherine. Everyone else is already downstairs.”</p><p>When Kylo and Rey nodded, Nicki didn’t even wait for a response from the royal pair. She bowed, then left the room, leaving Ushar. Ushar then collected his senses, bowed, then left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone was waiting in the <em>Night Witch</em>. Ushar and Nicki hadn’t arrived yet. There was a little debate about which ship to take until it was decided that they would take the <em>Witch </em>since Kuruk would be piloting, and he didn’t pilot it often.</p><p>Then, Ushar and Nicki walked onto the ship, and they all turned to the couple. Kuruk then took his spot in the pilot’s chair, and Vicrul sat in the co-pilot’s chair. Since Kuruk and Vicrul had married sisters, they became literal brothers and had become closer. They had also learned that when Karina was piloting the <em>Witch </em>in the pilot’s chair, Kiara sat in the co-pilot’s chair, so they started doing the same.</p><p>Kuruk started the take-off sequence, and they took off from the base for Naboo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Christi stalls Katherine to buy everyone else time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Knights and Ladies (cont'd) - The Battle Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christi stalls Katherine to buy everyone else time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This scientist I've named after YouTuber Jenna Marbles. I really like her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is Katherine Avery</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is the Alderaanian Transport Ship</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a portalcreator</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>This is the Gritauri</strong> <strong>.</strong></p><p>Christi was blasting toward the Royal Palace on Naboo in her armor. When she entered the planet’s atmosphere and the city square, she looked down and saw various Alderaanian transports outside groups of houses and members of the army loading the occupants of those houses into the carriers. She could also see several transport ships already in the air and heading away from the city where they would land and stay until the coast was clear.</p><p>When Christi looked in the Royal Palace’s direction, she saw someone on the roof with some equipment whose purpose was unclear. As she got nearer, she could see that there was a portalcreator inserted in the device. Suddenly, the equipment’s purpose became clear to Christi. She also recognized the person as one of the scientists that was a part of her team to create the technology that allowed for underwater travel. She approached the woman and confronted her.</p><p>“Shut it down, Dr. Marbles!” she said.</p><p>“It’s too late,” the Caucasian, dark-haired woman replied. “She said that she wants to show us something! A new universe.”</p><p>Christi had enough with this small talk and said, “Okay,” pointing her repulsors toward the device. When they fired, something unexpected happened. Instead of destroying the device, as Christi expected, the repulsors’ energy bounced off a protective shield revealed by the conflicting powers, sending her and Dr. Marbles flying away from the device. Since Christi was already flying, she quickly regained control. Dr. Marbles, however, was not so lucky. Christi could see that her former co-worker was knocked unconscious by her body’s impact on the roof’s edge.</p><p>“<em>The barrier is pure energy</em>,” said A.N.A.K.I.N. “<em>It’s unbreachable</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Christi responded, getting lower towards where Katherine stood on the lounge’s patio, a black sword in her hand. “Time for Plan B.”</p><p>After Christi landed, her armor disappeared top to bottom, revealing her uniform as she walked to the lounge, Katherine following inside. They were in an epic staredown the entire time. When they entered the lounge, Katherine spoke first, approaching Christi, who was walking in the bar’s direction.</p><p>“Please tell me that you’re gonna appeal to the human part of me.”</p><p>“Actually,” Christi replied. “I’m planning on threatening you.”</p><p>Katherine chucked. “You should have left your armor on for that.”</p><p>“Yup. You’ve got a bit of mileage while you’ve got the, uh, galactic Excalibur. Want some wine?”</p><p>“Stalling me won’t change anything.”</p><p>“No, no, threatening,” Christi said, getting behind the bar. “No wine, you’re positive? I’m having a glass.” She got out a bottle of Rose and a wine glass.</p><p>“The Gritauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”</p><p>“The Knights and Ladies,” said Christi, opening the bottle. Katherine looked at Christi, confused. “It’s what we call ourselves. We’re a team. The galaxy’s mightiest and toughest consisting of the Knights of Ren and the Ladies of Ren, or, the Knights and Ladies for short.” She poured the liquid into the glass and replaced the cork when she had poured enough.</p><p>“I’ve met some of them.”</p><p>“Correction. You’ve met your sisters, myself, and Nicki. You haven’t met Rey, Jannah, Rose, or our husbands. You’ve still managed to piss off every single one of us, though.” She took a sip of wine.</p><p>“That was the plan.”</p><p>“Shitty plan,” said Christi, swallowing the sip of wine and coming out from behind the bar and leaning against the front of the bar. “When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”</p><p>“I’ve got an army.”</p><p>“OMG! We’ve got one too! We’ve also got a Force dyad and your sisters.”</p><p>“I thought they were helping in the evacuation of the city.”</p><p>“You’re missing the point. There’s no throne. There’s <em>no </em>version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. Cause if we can’t protect the free systems, then you can bet your ass that we’re gonna avenge them.”</p><p>“How will your friends have time for me,” said Katherine, walking toward Christi threateningly, “when they’re so busy fighting you.” As she said this, she lifted her sword toward Christi’s heart, the gem on the hilt glowing. When the tip of the blade touched her heart, the gem’s glow faded. Confused, Katherine did it again, and the same thing happened. “This usually works.”</p><p>“Technical difficulties aren’t that uncommon, so don’t feel too bad,” Christi replied. “Ya know, they happen one out of five times.”</p><p>Then, Katherine grabbed Christi by the neck and threw her toward the patio. She landed on her side.</p><p>“A.N.A.K.I.N.,” said Christi as she got up. She tried to say more but couldn’t as Katherine grabbed again by the neck and held her up, saying, “You will <em>all </em>fall before me.”</p><p>“Now, dude!”</p><p>Then, Katherine threw Christi out the window, breaking it. That’s when A.N.A.K.I.N. <em>finally </em>activated the armor. It appeared starting at her feet and moving up toward her head. Then, her helmet, which closely resembled Ap’lek’s helmet, appeared over her head. All this was happening as the ground was getting closer to her.</p><p>When the helmet finally closed over her head, Christi activated her repulsors and blasted off from the ground and back up towards Katherine.</p><p>“And another thing,” Christi said as she appeared in Katherine’s line of sight. “That outfit makes you look fat.”</p><p>As Katherine raised her sword towards Christi to blast her with the gem on the sword’s hilt, Christi raised her repulsors toward Katherine and shot her.</p><p>Suddenly, the device on the Royal Palace’s roof activated, and energy blasted off toward the atmosphere. This caught Christi’s attention. When it hit the atmosphere, a portal opened and revealed an army of Gritauri, which then charged out toward the city center.</p><p>“Right,” she said, “army.” She then blasted off toward the army and fought them with her repulsors. When one of the chariots hit her in the shoulder, she grunted and resorted to using her built-in mini-missiles to get more. Despite her best efforts, some escaped and were now firing at the citizens who were not evacuated. The battle had begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The battle continues in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Knights and Ladies (cont'd) - Battle of Naboo (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>Katherine walked onto the platform of the patio of the Naboo Royal Palace just outside the lounge. It was where Christi had been earlier. Katherine was taking it all in. She couldn’t wait to rule Naboo with an iron fist.</p><p>Suddenly, Kiara landed on the patio just to the left of her. “Katie!” She said, prompting Katherine to turn her head towards one of her despicable sisters. “Turn off the portalcreator, or I’ll destroy it!”</p><p>“You can’t,” Katherine replied. “There is no stopping it. There is only: the war.”</p><p>“So be it.”</p><p>Katherine then jumped off the patio platform towards her sister, raising her sword in preparation to attack, yelling a war cry. In response, Kiara used a spell to block the attack and another to attack her sister, which was blocked. Katherine raised her sword so that the gem in the sword’s hilt was facing Kiara and, when it glowed, it shot a blast at her, which was deflected. The deflected blast destroyed a part of the Palace, which fell towards the ground.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Gritauri army continued charging out of the portal, firing at the Naboo citizens who were not evacuated. They were running for their lives. The Knights and remaining Ladies on the <em>Night Witch </em>could see that they weren’t fast enough. They still wanted to help, so they let Christi know they had arrived.</p><p>“Christi,” said Vicrul, “we’re on 6<sup>th </sup>Street heading northeast.”</p><p>“Did you guys get take-out?” Christi asked irritably and sarcastically. Ap’lek rolled his eyes in his helmet, smirking at his wife’s sarcasm. “Swing up Park, and I’ll lay ‘em out for ya.” Vicrul activated the guns in the cockpit while Kuruk maneuvered the Corvette onto Park Drive. Christi led the Gritauri chasing and firing at her onto Main Street, where she hoped the Knights and Ladies would start firing at some of the Gritauri when they passed the intersection where Main Street met Park Drive.</p><p>The <em>Witch</em>’s gun barrel appeared below the ship, ready for Vicrul to pull the trigger from his co-pilot’s chair. When he saw Christi’s metal form flying past them on Main Street, he pulled the trigger and held it, sending multiple lasers at the Gritauri following her. This created a cloud of smoke, which briefly clouded Kuruk’s vision. He flew the Corvette up to avoid crashing into the Royal Palace while Vicrul fired several lasers at any Gritauri they encountered.</p><p>“<em>Madam,</em>” said A.N.A.K.I.N., “<em>we have more incoming</em>.”</p><p>“That won’t be a problem,” said Christi. “I’ll just keep ‘em occupied.”</p><p>When they flew around, they saw Kiara battling her and Karina’s sister, Katherine. Katherine pushed Kiara to the ground and raised her sword so that the gem faced the Corvette. At the same time, Vicrul held the trigger to send multiple shots at Katherine. However, before any of those shots hit her, the gem in the sword’s hilt fired a blast at one of the ship’s engines, destroying it and throwing the ship off balance.</p><p>Kuruk tried his best to fly the <em>Witch </em>with a destroyed engine, avoiding buildings, but ultimately crashed into an empty art display on the ground, skidding to a stop when it collided with the wall of a building. They all unbuckled their seatbelts, and Kuruk opened the ship’s door, allowing them to disembark with Nicki leading the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the battle continues.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Knights and Ladies (cont'd) - Battle of Naboo (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle of Naboo continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
  
</p><p><strong>Right is the color of Jannah's outfit, but the pic in the bottom right of the collage on the left is her actual</strong> outfit.</p><p>
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get back up there!” said Nicki, running out of the ship toward the Royal Palace and pointing up towards the portal. The Knights and remaining Ladies were running behind her, and they followed her arm, looking up towards the portal. When they approached the Royal Palace’s entrance, they heard a roaring sound, making them stop in their tracks, their eyes trained on the portal’s opening.</p><p>To their astonishment, in addition to the swarm of Gritauri exiting the portal, a Space Monster left the portal. As the creature descended towards the ground, its arms collided with the statues at the Royal Palace’s entrance, destroying them. As the beast passed above the Knights and Ladies, several Gritauri inside the Space Monster’s armor flung out onto the roofs of the buildings below, sliding down them and swinging into the windows on the top floor. As the Gritauri fired at the citizens still in the buildings, smoke poured out of the broken windows, creating a chaotic scene before the Knights and Ladies.</p><p>“Christi,” said Nicki, “do you see this?”</p><p>“Oh, I see it,” she responded, looking at the Space Monster. “I’m still working on belief. Where’s Karina?”</p><p>“Karina?” said Jannah, astonished the spy was asking.</p><p>“Just keep me updated,” said Nicki. “A.N.A.K.I.N., find me a weak spot.” As she said this, she flew alongside the Space Monster a reasonable distance away and looked at it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kiara grabbed the sword, clasping her hands over her sister’s tightly, forcing Katherine to look her in the eyes.</p><p>“Look at this!” Kiara said to her sister. “Look around you! You think this chaos will end with you on a throne and a crown on your head?”</p><p>“It’s too late,” said Katherine. “It’s too late to stop it.”</p><p>“No. But we can. Together.”</p><p>Katherine looked at Kiara, then maniacally smiled as she plunged a tiny dagger into Kiara’s stomach. Her sister stumbled to the ground away from her, grunting, and released the hold that she had on Katherine’s sword.</p><p>“Sentiment,” said Katherine.</p><p>Kiara then got up while flinging emerald balls of her spells at her sister, grunting. She then used magic to envelop her sister in a giant emerald ball, lifted her, then slammed her to the ground. Katherine rolled off the patio and landed on a flying chariot to join the fight with the rest of the Gritauri.</p><p>Kiara, exasperated, pulled the dagger out of its place in her stomach, then flung it to a random spot on the ground. She then used a spell to heal the wound while she rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Knights and Ladies quickly got behind a corner. They activated the shields part of their metal uniforms courtesy of Christi. Since Ushar and Nicki’s wedding, building the Knights a new ship wasn’t the only thing that she did. She also gave them new arm bracelets that had technological features built into them. It made them look cooler, for which they were very grateful. Trudgen turned to the rest from his place at the end of the line and said, “There are civilians trapped…” However, he couldn’t finish his statement as Katherine passed by on her flying chariot, firing at citizens in the streets. They ducked to avoid being hit by the flying debris.</p><p>Nicki poked her head out, looking to see who it was, then confirming, “Katherine.” As she saw the damage Katherine was doing, she sighed at the citizens and said, “They’re fish in a barrel down there.” When a blast hit the area above them, Cardo and Rose ran out from their place with Cardo using his blaster pistol and Rose using her pair of blasters, then ducking behind a giant, potted plant. That’s when a group of Gritauri landed on the ground, crushing anything that was beneath them.</p><p>Rose looked at Ushar and Nicki and said, “We’ve got this. It’s good. Go.”</p><p>Trudgen and Jannah ran to another plant as Nicki spoke to them.</p><p>“Think you can hold them off?” she said.</p><p>“General,” said Jannah, pressing the buttons on her quiver to attach an add-on to one of her arrows, “it would be our pleasure.” She then ducked out from behind the plant, firing an arrow at the Gritauri on the ground. When it hit one of them, blasts went out in all directions, hitting any Gritauri that were in its path.</p><p>When Ushar and Nicki ran out from the corner, Cardo and Rose appeared from behind the plant and started firing, protecting them. Ushar and Nicki then headed towards the group of police volunteers who were doing their best to protect the Naboo citizens but were failing.</p><p>Vicrul and Kuruk appeared from the corner and ran to a stopped public transport. It was stuck, and they could see that there were passengers on board. Vicrul used his scythe to break one of the windows so that the passengers could be let out. Kuruk was trying to pry open the doors. After the third child was handed to Vicrul, Kuruk finally forced the doors open, prompting everyone on the transport to make a mad dash to safety. They then joined the rest behind another potted plant in firing at the Gritauri on the ground.</p><p>“This is like Tattoine all over again,” said Rose.</p><p>“You remember Tattoine much differently than the rest of us, Rose,” said Jannah, firing arrows while looking for chariots in the air.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One of the police volunteers appeared from around the corner and approached the captain.</p><p>“It’s gonna be an hour before the Gungans arrive,” he said to the captain.</p><p>“The Gungans?” the captain replied. “Do they know what’s going on here?”</p><p>“Do we know?”</p><p>Suddenly, Ushar and Nicki appeared on their cover, their police transport. The volunteers raised their weapons in defense.</p><p>“I need men in those buildings,” said Nicki. “They could run outside and into the line of fire.” As she was saying this, the captain looked around, wondering who she was talking to. When it became clear that she was talking to him, he turned back around and continued listening.</p><p>“You take them to the basement or the subway,” said Ushar, “you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“Why the fuck should I take orders from <em>you</em>?” asked the captain, pointing at both of them, but more specifically at Ushar. He didn’t trust them. After he said this, some Gritauri had fired shots at them, which landed nearby. Other Gritauri landed near them as well, prompting the pair to turn around. They drew their clubs and hit as many creatures as they could. Ushar then grabbed onto the weapon the creature was holding and used his shield to tear it off the gun.</p><p>The volunteers, clearly impressed, then understood <em>why </em>they should take orders from the couple, with the captain repeating their previous orders.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Christi flew around the corner of the buildings, A.N.A.K.I.N. firing missiles at the Space Serpent. When she got the creature’s attention, it turned around, its arms crashing into the buildings that got in their way, sending the broken pieces down towards the ground and incoming citizens, who jumped out of the way.</p><p>“Well, we got its attention,” said Christi. “What the fuck was step 2? I forgot.”As she tried to recall what her A.I. had told her to do, she flew off in a random direction.</p><p>Ushar and Nicki joined the others as they fought the Gritauri. When it seemed like the coast was clear, they saw more coming. However, before they got to them, the Gritauri were lifted, limply, off the ground, emerald paths appearing from their mouths and leading to one place. Kiara then appeared in their line of view, flying down, her hands held up. When she landed, the creatures landed, limply, on the ground, dead.</p><p>“What’s the story up there?” asked Nicki as Kiara walked toward her.</p><p>“The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable,” she answered.</p><p>“Kiara’s right,” said Christi, “we’ve gotta deal with deez guys.”</p><p>“How do we do this?” asked Cardo.</p><p>“As a team,” Ushar answered him.</p><p>“The conversation between Katherine and me is pending completion,” said Kiara.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Jannah. “Well, get in line.”</p><p>“Save it,” said Nicki. “Katherine’s gonna keep the fight focused on us, and that’s what should happen. We’ve got Christi in the air. She’s gonna need us to…” As she said this, Nicki heard the indistinguishable sound of a speeder approaching from behind. When she turned around, she saw that it was the only team member they hadn’t seen yet: Karina.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, find out what Ben and Rey are up to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Knights and Ladies (cont'd) - Battle of Naboo (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Battle of Naboo continues, Ben and Rey watch from the Alderaan Royal Palace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              </p><p> </p><p>As Karina approached on a land speeder, the rest of the Knights and Ladies also approached. After Karina disembarked the speeder and approached, they came to a stop in front of her.</p><p>“So,” she said. “This all seems horrible.”</p><p>“I’ve seen worse,” said Rose, recalling an incident a few months ago.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” said Karina, recalling the same incident and cringing.</p><p>“No, we could use <em>that </em>kind of worse.”</p><p>“Tina,” said Ap’lek, “we’ve got her.”</p><p>“Karina,” she responded.</p><p>“Just like you said.”</p><p>“Tell her to power up. I’m bringing the entertainment to you.”</p><p>After she said this, Christi appeared, flying around the corner of a building at the far end of the street. Not long after they saw Christi, they saw the Space Serpent on her tail. Kiara readied her spells while Rose said, “I don’t see how <em>that’s </em>entertainment.”</p><p>They saw that, as the Lady of Ren’s metal form got nearer to the ground, so did the creature, prompting it to push aside any transports that were in its way. Karina then walked toward the creature.</p><p>“Karina,” said Nicki, “now is the perfect opportunity for you to get angry.”</p><p>“That’s my secret, General,” the war angel responded. “I’m <em>always </em>angry.”</p><p>After she said this, Kuruk <em>knew </em>what was going to happen next. Her eyes faded to a ruby fill, indicating a full use of her powers. Her body grew in size and transformed from a human form. She had transformed into a giant Ysalamir. When the transformation was almost complete, the front arm came down upon Space Serpent’s nose, stopping it in its tracks and dragging Karina along with it. Karina let out a roar equalling that of the creature.</p><p>After Karina’s Ysalamir arm came down upon the creature, the Space Serpent’s tail came up, its body locking. Christi flew up behind them, saying, “Hang on,” while pointing her arm at the back of the creature. Then, she sent a missile into it. When the explosive landed, the Knights and Ladies braced for the explosion by lifting their shields above their heads. Then, the rocket went off, sending the creature’s body parts in all directions.</p><p>The Gritauri roared that they had lost one of their Space Serpents. They were ready for war. So were the Knights and Ladies. Standing next to each other in a circular formation, the Knights and Ladies readied for battle. Karina’s Ysalamir roared a battle cry while everyone else readied their weapons, and Christi landed in between Ap’lek and Ushar.</p><p>Going clockwise from Karina: Kuruk, drawing his multi-barreled rifle, Kiara, readying her hands with spells, Vicrul, holding his scythe, Rose, putting new barrels into her blasters, Cardo, holding his arm cannon, Jannah, drawing an arrow out of her quiver and positioning it in her bow, Trudgen, resting his vibrocleaver on his shoulders, Nicki and Ushar, perching their shields on their left arms and holding their war clubs at the ready, and, finally, Christi and Ap’lek, clad in armor and readying their repulsors.</p><p>Katherine saw this.</p><p>“Send the rest,” she said. The Gritauri did her bidding. The other Space Serpents squeezed out of the portal. This didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>“Guys,” said Rose. They all turned, seeing the other creatures.</p><p>“You’re up, General,” said Christi.</p><p>“Alright, listen up,” said Nicki, “until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Trudgen, Jannah, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, calling out patterns and strays. Ap’lek, Christi, you have the perimeter. If anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back, or you turn it to ash.”</p><p>“Give us a lift?” Jannah asked Ap’lek and Christi.</p><p>“Right,” said Ap’lek, “better clench up Katniss.” Christi briefly looked at Ap’lek, smiling, realizing that she was starting to rub off on her handsome husband with that comment to Jannah.</p><p>When Christi had grabbed ahold of Jannah and Ap’lek had grabbed ahold of Trudgen, they activated their repulsors, causing them to blast off of the ground holding their friends. After the four of them were out of sight, Nicki turned back to the rest of the group.</p><p>“Vicrul, Kiara,” Nicki continued, “you’ve gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slowing them down. Kiara’s got the magic, and Vicrul’s got the Dark Side of the Force, create lightning to light the sons of bitches up.”</p><p>Vicrul and Kiara nodded, then she grabbed her man and used her wings to fly off the ground with him. When they were gone, Nicki turned to Kuruk, Cardo, and Rose.</p><p>“You’ll stay on the ground with us,” she said, pointing to her husband, “keep the fighting here.” When they nodded in reply, Nicki remembered that Karina was still there as a Ysalamir and turned to her.</p><p>“And Karina,” she said, turning to her friend. Karina turned to look at her, prompting Nicki to continue with one word, “crush.” Karina smiled, then leaped off into the distance, crushing any Gritauri.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kiara flew up with Vicrul towards a building near the portal’s entrance. She dropped him on top of the arch near the Royal Palace’s entrance, taking her place opposite him. They looked at each other, then raised an arm towards the sky. Clouds gathered ahead of them. An emerald border surround those above Kiara as she was using her magic while Vicrul was using the Force. Thunder rolled above them.</p><p>Suddenly, lightning appeared out of the clouds, hitting Vicrul and Kiara and filling them with power. The lightning that didn’t strike them went to the arch, the electricity killing any plant life on it and igniting it. When Kiara and Vicrul had enough, they directed their arms towards the portal’s entrance and unleashed the power they had built from the lightning and then some with grunts,  Kiara using a spell and Vicrul using his anger to create Force Lightning.</p><p>The combined power was too much for any Gritauri that were in its path, killing them instantly. It even managed to hit a Space Serpent and kill it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back on Alderaan in the Royal Palace, Kylo and Rey were tuned into the Naboo news stations. All of them were talking about the ongoing battle. Suddenly, one of their maids approached them, bowing to the royal couple.</p><p>“Your majesties,” she said, “the Senate is on.”</p><p>The royal couple sighed, then closed the tabs that were open on the Naboo news stations. Of course, the Alderaan Senate knew about the battle on Naboo. Ben and Rey braced themselves for what their senators had to say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Battle of Naboo drags on, and Ben and Rey find out what the Alderaan Senate wanted to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Knights and Ladies (cont'd) - Battle of Naboo (Part 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle of Naboo drags on, and Ben and Rey find out what the Alderaan Senate wanted to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              </p><p> </p><p>“Ap’lek, Christi,” said Jannah from her spot beside her husband on a large, wide arch near the one Vicrul and Kiara were situated, “you’ve got a lot of strays on your tails.” She shot at any Gritauri that passed her, and Trudgen swiped at any climbing the roof to get them.</p><p>“Just trying to keep ‘em off the streets,” said Ap’lek as he and Christi flew past several buildings.</p><p>“Well, they can’t bank worth a damn,” said Jannah as she shot an explosive arrow at a Gritauri without looking. It exploded once it hit the creature. “Find a tight corner.”</p><p>“We will copy that,” said Christi. She and her husband then proceeded to fly all over the city, turning in tight corners until one was left.</p><p>Jannah had an arrow in her bow, following a Gritauri with it, when she got distracted by something. Still following the flying chariot with her bow and arrow, she released the arrow. When it hit the part connecting the driver to the flying chariot, the specific add-on attached melted the metal, disconnecting the flying chariot from the driver and causing both to crash.</p><p>“Come on,” said Ap’lek, frustrated that this one was hard to lose. When he saw a tunnel, he nodded toward his wife, signaling her to follow him into it. Following his unspoken order, she flew into the tunnel with him, losing their balance and knocking into each other when the creature hit her, but quickly regaining balance as it crashed into the wall. When they emerged from the tunnel and turned another corner, the Gritauri rolled straight into the building opposite the tunnel.</p><p>“Good call,” said Christi.</p><p>“What else you got?” asked Ap’lek.</p><p>“Well,” said Trudgen, “Vicrul and Kiara are taking on a squadron down on 6<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“And they didn’t invite us,” said Christi, slightly offended and flying over with Ap’lek.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A Space Serpent was flying through the street. Its head turned toward a building. The people inside it looked terrified until they discovered that a giant Ysalamir was running through it. It was Karina. Those in her path leaped out of the way. She jumped through the window and landed on the Serpent, biting down on its nose and pulling it in the opposite direction.</p><p>When it followed, the Serpent’s arm crashed through the side of a building, causing the occupants to duck for cover.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kuruk, Cardo, and Rose were fighting Gritauri. Rose’s legs were wrapped around the creature’s neck, but despite this advantage, it still managed to get her. She had gotten cut by another one earlier, and the wound was now bleeding. Cardo made a mental note to get it fixed. Somehow, Rose had gotten ahold of the blaster-like weapon the Gritauri was using, so she turned it on the creature and fired at it.</p><p>When she turned to look for more, Ushar and Nicki appeared, shields at the ready, forcing Rose to back down. Kuruk and Cardo joined them shortly after when they finished their fights. Ushar and Nicki approached Rose.</p><p>“General,” Rose said to Nicki, “all of this will be in vain if we don’t close that fucking portal.” They all looked up at the portal on the roof of Theed Palace.</p><p>“Our biggest blasters couldn’t touch it,” said Ushar.</p><p>“Well, maybe it’s not about blasters.”</p><p>They all looked down at the road and saw more Gritauri drop down to fight them.</p><p>“If you wanna get up there,” said Nicki, “you’re gonna need a ride.”</p><p>Looking slightly up, Rose put down the Gritauri weapon and said, “I’ve got a ride.”</p><p>They all looked around and saw the chariots flying past. They all knew what she was about to do. She walked to the other side of the bridge they all were standing on, turned to her husband, and said, “I could use a boost, honey.”</p><p>Cardo lifted his shield, looked at his wife, and said, “Chi, are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Yep. It’s gonna be fun.”</p><p>She then ran and jumped onto a stopped transport for a boost before she leaped onto her husband’s shield. When she landed on it, he lifted the shield while she jumped, allowing her to go high. When she reached the required height, she grabbed onto a hook on a passing chariot. Cardo looked at her flying off into the distance with pride. But that pride had to be put away as the Gritauri that had landed earlier had started firing at them.</p><p>Rose was struggling to pull herself up onto the flying chariot. When she finally managed to do it, she took out a dagger similar to Trudgen’s vibrocleaver and cut a chain attached to the Gritauri to keep it on the chariot. After the chain broke, she kicked the creature off, then started trying to reach the driver.</p><p>She pulled herself up with such strength that she caught some air. She pulled out a couple of daggers and, when she came back down, her feet landed on the creature, her daggers plunging through it and killing it. She then attempted to drive the flying chariot using a dead driver.Since this was her first time doing this, it failed.</p><p>Leaning her body to turn the driver, she said, “Turn! Turn!” The flying chariot successfully turned, too far. “Less! Less!” Rose said in response.</p><p>There was another chariot of Gritauri following her. When they fired at Rose, they were met by the repulsors of Christi, flying alongside her husband. When a blast hit him, he fired back with his repulsors.</p><p>They flew toward where Ushar, Nicki, Kuruk, and Cardo were fighting to help them, hitting Gritauri on their way down. Ap’lek and Christi used their repulsors to fight off the creatures when they landed, with Ap’lek being on Ushar and Kuruk’s side and Christi being on Nicki and Cardo’s side. Ap’lek and Christi then turned toward Ushar and Nicki, respectively, and fired their repulsors at the Warrior couple’s shields. When their shields deflected the repulsors, Ushar and Nicki turned their shields so that the deflected blasts hit the incoming Gritauri. </p><p>Ap’lek and Christi flew up after that was done, using their repulsors to hit any Gritauri on the building. They passed Trudgen and Jannah, fighting off the creatures climbing up the tower as they flew up. After Jannah fired an arrow at one, she stood up, drew an arrow, aimed, and fired at the driver of one of the Gritauri chariots. When it hit the driver in the neck, and the driver flipped over, so did the flying chariot, ejecting the one in the back.</p><p>The flying chariot landed on a passing Space Serpent.On its back were Karina, Kiara, and Vicrul. Karina ripped apart Gritauri with her teeth in her Ysalamir form while Vicrul used his scythe and Kiara her magic to repel and hit any creature. When Karina brought her front legs down on some Gritauri, she grabbed a nearby piece of large, sharp debris and plunged its sharp end first into the Serpent. However, it didn’t go all the way in, so Kiara helped by using her magic to sink it even further into the creature, making it roar in pain.</p><p>They crashed into a building head-on. When they came to a stop, Vicrul, Kiara, and Karina took deep breaths, tired of fighting. However, they knew that the battle was still raging outside, so they gathered their composure and walked back toward the action.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dr. Marbles woke up and turned around. Katherine’s spell over her was broken. The full gravity of her situation and actions finally hit her as she saw what was before her. She could see the device she had built and the thing it was creating. She covered her mouth, shocked.</p><p>Down below, the Gungan army finally arrived. They started firing their boomers and big boomers at the flying chariots and Serpents, some hitting.Ushar was fighting off a Gritauri with his club while lying on his back. Suddenly, his wife came, twirling her club around using the strap and getting the creature on one of the twirls. When they were sure it was dead, Nicki turned to him. She was about to help him up when Trudgen addressed them over the intercom.</p><p>“Generals, the bank on 42<sup>nd </sup>past Madison Boulevard. They’ve cornered a lot of civilians in there.”</p><p>“We’re on it,” said Nicki, reaching her arm out to help her husband up. When he took it, she pulled him up, and they headed towards the bank.</p><p>At the bank, the Gritauri pointed their weapons at the civilians crowded in the building’s center. One took out an explosive and activated it, causing it to start beeping. Suddenly, Ushar and Nicki entered the building through a window.Ushar threw his shield at the one holding the explosive, knocking the explosive out of his hand. The other Gritauri turned towards the pair and started firing at them. Smirking, Nicki began to fight with her husband behind her. Nicki put one of the creatures in a headlock and swiftly broke his neck.</p><p>She yelled to the crowd below, “Everyone clear out!” That’s when another creature put <em>her </em>in a headlock and started pulling at her head. Her headpiece marking her status as a Duchess was removed. Nicki elbowed the beast in the ribs and kicked it toward the crowd, where it landed in the middle. The only creature left started firing at the pair when the explosive started beeping faster, indicating an impending explosion. It attempted to grab the explosive to throw it at the couple, who had moved toward the window they came in. Before the Gritauri could throw it at the pair, who had ducked behind their shields to brace for the blast, the device exploded, killing the creature and sending the couple back out the window and landing on a transport, breaking it.</p><p>“That’s gonna leave a mark,” said Nicki, dreading the impending doctor’s visit when all this was over.</p><p>Ushar pushed himself off the car and onto his feet, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her to his chest. “Probably the biggest mark you’ve ever received.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With the battle on Naboo not going as planned, in the absence of the Ushar and Nicki, the Alderaan Senate was in charge of the nuclear arsenal. Ben and Rey knew this, which is why they were disappointed with the Senate’s decision.</p><p>“Your majesties,” a senator said, “the Senate has made a decision.”</p><p>“We recognize that the Senate has made a decision,” said Ben. “However, given that it’s a dumbass decision, we’ve decided to override it.”</p><p>“Your majesty,” another senator said, “you’re closer than anyone else. You scramble that jet…”</p><p>Rey wouldn’t let her finish. “That is the planet of Naboo, Senator. Until we’re certain that our teams can’t handle it, we won’t order a nuclear strike against a civilian population.”</p><p>“If we don’t hold them there,” the second senator said, “we lose everything.”</p><p>“We send that bird; we already have.” With that, Rey closed the meeting. Ben then told all soldiers to wait for his orders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Battle of Naboo ends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Knights and Ladies (cont'd) - Battle of Naboo (Part 5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle of Naboo comes to a close.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          </p><p> </p><p>Rose was flying with the chariot toward Theed Palace when a nearby building was hit by incoming fire. When she turned around, she saw that it was Katherine in her flying chariot.</p><p>“Oh,” said Rose, “it’s you.” Katherine continued to fire at her as she went in zig-zags to avoid getting hit. She then addressed Jannah over her earpiece.</p><p>“Jan,” she said.</p><p>“Rose,” said Jannah, “what are you doing?”</p><p>“I need help!”</p><p>Jannah then saw Katherine following Rose. They were about to pass her. Jannah then pressed a button on her bow to attach an add-on to an arrow, drew it, then aimed.</p><p>“I got her,” she said. When Katherine was about to pass her, she released the arrow, sending it flying in Katherine’s direction. It was about to hit her when she caught it. Katherine looked at the arrow, then back at Jannah, smugly, before it exploded, sending her onto the lounge’s patio of Theed Palace. When Rose passed above the Palace’s roof, she jumped off the flying chariot and landed on the roof, rolling.</p><p>Katherine got up, gaining her composure. Suddenly, Karina’s Ysalamir form, roaring, came up and roughly pushed her, sending her flying into the wall of the lounge. After she got up, Karina charged at her.</p><p>“Enough!” Katherine yelled, making the Ysalamir stop. “You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a war angel, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by…” Before Katherine could finish her statement, Karina grabbed her by the leg and started slamming her against the ground repeatedly. When Katherine gasped in shock, Karina whacked her a couple more times, then allowing her to rest where she was. Walking away, Karina said, “Bitch,” looking back at a wheezing Katherine, then exiting the building.</p><p>Rose was approaching the device cautiously. She didn’t know what it would do or how powerful it was.</p><p>“The sword,” said Dr. Marbles.</p><p>“Doctor,” said Rose, looking at her. Dr. Marbles was looking back and forth between her and something below. Rose approached her.</p><p>“Katherine’s sword, the energy. The portalcreator can’t fight, but you can’t protect against yourself.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” said Rose, kneeling to Dr. Marbles’ level. “You didn’t know what you were doing.”</p><p>“I think I did. I built in a safety to cut their power source.”</p><p>Suddenly, Rose knew what Dr. Marbles was talking about. “Katherine’s sword.”</p><p>“It may be able to close the portal. I’m looking right at it.” Dr. Marbles looked below her. Rose, realizing that Katherine’s sword was below, approached the roof’s edge and followed the scientist’s line of vision. When she did, she saw Katherine’s sword just lying there, unguarded, so she acted fast and retrieved it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vicrul and Kiara were fighting several Gritauri on a flying chariot. It was weaving all over the place. When it was about to crash into a building, a Space Serpent crashed through it, causing the pair to jump onto the creature. As the Serpent was flying about, Ap’lek and Christi flew up next to it. Ap’lek started using the laser in his arm to try and pick at the creature.</p><p>“<em>Sir</em>,” said A.N.A.K.I.N., “<em>we will lose power before we penetrate that shell.</em>” Ap’lek then stopped using the laser, and Christi flew ahead of the creature, then started flying towards it.</p><p>“A.N.A.K.I.N.,” she said, “have you ever heard of the tale of Jonah.”</p><p>“<em>Madam</em>,” he said, “<em>I wouldn’t consider him a role model</em>.”</p><p>Missiles then appeared out of Christi’s legs, ready to fire. When she and the Serpent were about to collide, the creature opened its mouth, like she expected, allowing her to enter its body. The missiles then fired, killing the beast from the inside. Unfortunately, Christi was blasted out of the creature and went soaring into a wall, where she was unable to break her fall. Injured, she gathered her composure until a group of Gritauri on the ground fired at her, causing her to lose it again. They gathered around her and started attacking.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trudgen swung his vibrocleaver at an approaching Gritauri while Jannah fired an arrow at another. When she went to grab another one to finish it off, her hand was met with thin air. She looked into her quiver and saw that she was out of arrows. She was about to swing her quiver at the creature when her husband swung his vibrocleaver at it, killing it. They looked to the side and saw a group of flying chariots approaching and firing at them.</p><p>Jannah, realizing that they had nowhere to go, grabbed her last arrow from the dead Gritauri and put it back into her quiver. She pressed the button on her bow several times to attach an add-on to it. Looking at Trudgen, she said, “Come on!”</p><p>They ran together towards the edge of the roof to avoid getting hit by the blasts. When they reached the edge, they jumped off and turned around. Jannah put the arrow into her bow and fired it up towards the roof of the building. The add-on attached was a grappling hook, which stuck itself to the roof while Trudgen grabbed onto his wife with both arms, and Jannah held onto him with one.</p><p>When the grappling hook’s wire attached to Jannah’s bow ran out, they swung into one of the building’s windows, breaking it, and rolled on the floor. When they crashed into the window, some of the shards of glass had cut Jannah, causing her to cry out in pain. Trudgen then held her upright and cuddled her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Karina was battling a group of Gritauri. After she ripped the final one apart using her mouth, she got hit by a single blast. Turning to look, she saw a fleet of flying chariots approach her, the Gritauri in the lead one with its arm in the air. When the creature brought its arm down, the fleet began firing at her in rapid succession. She quickly became overwhelmed by the blasts, but some debris had covered her before she could hop away. She was trapped.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Beeping sounds interrupted Ben and Rey’s conversation.</p><p>“Your majesties,” a soldier said, “we have a bird in motion!” The royal couple started panicking and ran to the deck of the palace. Ben grabbed a missile launcher on his way.</p><p>“We have a rogue bird,” the same soldier continued. “Repeat! Take-off is NOT authorized.”</p><p>When Ben and Rey reached the deck, they saw the ship about to take off. Ben lifted the launcher, aimed it at the ship, and fired. When it hit the ship, the ship crashed off of the deck. However, Ben got the wrong ship and realized that ship was meant to distract them. The actual ship flew past both of them. Rey removed the blaster her late father-in-law had given her from its thigh holster and started firing at the rogue ship, missing it.</p><p>When it was out of range, the royal couple went back inside. After the door closed, Rey messaged the only person she knew could deal with it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Christi,” said the Queen, “do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for Theed!”</p><p>“How long?” asked Christi, trying to get as many Gritauri as she could with her repulsors but still managing to get hit.</p><p>“Three minutes, max. The payload could wipe it out completely.”</p><p>“A.N.A.K.I.N. put whatever we got into the thrusters.”</p><p>“<em>I just did</em>.” With that, Christi blasted off towards the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vicrul, Kiara, Cardo, Kuruk, Nicki, and Ushar were fighting off any Gritauri that surrounded them.Ushar suddenly got hit in the stomach with a blast, knocking him to the ground. Kiara then used a spell to block the incoming blows from a group of the creatures and another to send a transport rolling towards them, crushing them, while Vicrul threw his scythe towards another group. Nicki extended a hand toward her husband and, when he took it, she helped him up.</p><p>“Ready for another one?” asked Vicrul.</p><p>“You’re not getting tired, are you?” Ushar replied. Vicrul then shook his head and used the Force to bring his scythe back to him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dr. Marbles opened up the computer controlling the device. It had been knocked over with her. Rose then approached the machine with Katherine’s sword and pointed it at the device.</p><p>“Right at the crown!” Dr. Marbles yelled. Rose obeyed. When the sword came close to the portalcreator, the energy barrier surrounding it appeared with an opening where the sword met it. Rose inched the blade nearer to the cube.</p><p>“I can close it,” she said. “Can anyone copy? I can shut the portal down.”</p><p>“Do it!” said Nicki.</p><p>“No, wait,” said Christi.</p><p>“Tina, these things are still coming,” said Ap’lek, approaching Vicrul, Kiara, Cardo, Kuruk, Ushar, and Nicki.</p><p>“There’s a nuke coming in, and it’s gonna blow in less than a minute.” Christi flew closer to the atmosphere. When her armor’s tech spotted the missile, it was too late. It flew past her, causing her to turn around and fly towards it. “I have the perfect spot for it.” Finally, Christi reached the missile and grabbed onto it with both hands.</p><p>Nicki realized where her best friend was going to send the missile. “Christi, you know that’s a one-way trip.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone was nervously watching a news report on Naboo. They were listening to the reporter very carefully.</p><p>“<em>The streets of Theed have become a battleground. The Gungan army is here trying to contain the violence, but clearly, it is outmatched. And I have to say, in all my years of reporting, never have I seen anything like this. We have limited information on the team, but we do know that Duchess Christi Douglas’s White Witch was spotted.</em>”</p><p>Rey and Ben didn’t know where Christi would put the missile, but they hoped that she survived for Ap’lek’s sake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Christi flew towards Theed Palace with the missile. As she guided the missile towards the palace, Vicrul, Kiara, Cardo, Kuruk, Nicki, Ushar, and Ap’lek looked up at her from their position on the ground. Karina had also managed to crawl her way out of the rubble and look up towards Christi, hopefully. When Christi passed Rose and Dr. Marbles, they too looked up at her.</p><p>She blasted off toward the portal and, when she passed through the portal, everyone on Alderaan cheered in relief. Ben and Rey were not cheering.</p><p>The further Christi blasted past the entrance of the portal, the more her suit lost its connection. Her suit and all its accessories turned off when it entirely lost its connection, including her air supply. The gravity on Naboo must have seeped through the portal as Christi started falling back towards it, letting go of the missile as she fell. The rocket kept going into the floating island which housed the Gritauri.</p><p>When the missile hit the island, it detonated, causing all Gritauri and Space Serpents still attacking Naboo to die where they were.</p><p>Everyone else looked up towards the portal, hoping that their friend was still there.</p><p>“Come on, Christi,” said Rose.</p><p>When the blast from the detonation grew in size and sound, everyone on the ground lost hope.</p><p>“Close it,” said Nicki, mentally preparing to bury both her parents and her best friend.</p><p>Rose then pushed the sword even further into the device. When the tip of the blade touched the cube, the power from the device suddenly shut off. It took a while for the ripple effect to happen. When there was not more power holding the portal open, it began to close. It was so close to closing when Rose saw a tiny thing pass through it. It was Christi! Rose smiled, happy that the spy was still alive.</p><p>On the ground, everyone else was surprised and happy. Ap’lek let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He was relieved that his wife made it through the portal. One question remained: Is she alive?</p><p>“That hoe,” said Nicki. They soon realized that Christi’s velocity was getting faster and faster as gravity was taking its effect. If she didn’t stop, she would crash into the ground and indeed die.</p><p>“She’s not slowing down,” said Cardo, preparing to flap her wings. When she was about to take off, the Ysalamir form of her sister leaped in to save the day, grabbing onto Christi with a claw and crashing into a building and sliding down it with the others. When she ran out of room, Karina jumped off and landed near everyone on the ground, rolling Christi off her when she came to a halt.</p><p>As everyone else on the ground approached, they were nervously awaiting. Kiara pulled the front of Christi’s helmet off of her, tossing it.</p><p>“I hope she’s breathing,” said Nicki as she got down on her hands and knees and put her ear to Christi’s mouth, listening for any signs of life. When she found none, she sat down, somberly. It looked like she would be burying her best friend. Out of options, Karina roared, which snapped consciousness back into Christi, who woke up with a yell. Relieved, everyone smiled, and Karina roared again, this time with happiness.</p><p>“What the fuck,” said Christi. “What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.”</p><p>Nicki, gathering her breath, said, “We won.”</p><p>Relieved, Christi said, “Alright! Good job, guys! Let’s not do anything tomorrow. Take a day off. Have any of you ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma place a couple of blocks from here. I dunno what it is, but I really wanna try it.”</p><p>“We’re not finished yet,” said Kiara, after she and everyone else had stopped laughing. They knew what she was referring to.</p><p>“Then shawarma after.” Everyone headed to Theed Palace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katherine crawled out of her spot on the floor of the lounge. When she ran out of energy, she stopped. She then sensed that there was something behind her, so she turned around. When she did, she saw the Knights and Ladies of Ren with Jannah right in front of her, bow and arrow pointed at her. The Ysalamir huffed in anger. On her elbows, Katherine addressed Christi.</p><p>“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that glass of Rose now.”</p><p>“Later,” said Christi. Kuruk then approached the Ysalamir and touched its nose tenderly. To Katherine’s surprise, the creature began to shrink and go up on its hind legs. When the transformation finished, Katherine was shocked to see her other sister, Karina.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could do that,” she said to her.</p><p>“Would’ve known that if you stuck around,” Karina replied.</p><p>“I suppose you’re gonna tell someone about this to get me in trouble.”</p><p>“No,” said Kiara. “As punishment, you’re gonna help us clean this up.” Kiara and Karina grabbed their sister by both arms and brought her to the landing on the lounge’s patio. They then set her down and, when they all were in a line, they all cast the same spell to reverse the damages.</p><p>When everything was back to where it was before the battle began, Katherine made sure to do one more thing. She used another spell to bring back the lives that were lost. After everyone was brought back to life, Nicki ordered the Army to bring everyone back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, they'll discuss the aftermath of the battle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Knights and Ladies (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knights and Ladies discuss the aftermath of the Battle of Naboo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, they all had taken one of the escape shuttles back to the base, where they were dropped off on the beach and walked back to the building. Everyone had been treated for any injuries they received during the battle, and Katherine had made herself comfortable in the living room.</p><p>The Naboo government and the Gungans had wanted to arrest Katherine and force her to pay for her crimes. Still, Karina and Kiara intervened, insisting that she could atone by helping the Knights and Ladies on any future missions. Though unsatisfied with the outcome, they accepted it gracefully.The other Avery sisters knew that this was not the punishment that Katherine deserved, but it was the best option anyone thought.</p><p>They sat down on one of the couches in the living room, the Knights with their helmets off. Rose was the one who spoke first.</p><p>“Was that the first combined operation between the Knights and Ladies of Ren?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Cardo.</p><p>“And it was successful,” said Trudgen.</p><p>“It was,” said Jannah.</p><p>“Let’s have a party to celebrate,” said Christi.</p><p>“Before that,” said Nicki, “I need to bury my parents, and Ushar and I need to be officially recognized as the King and Queen of the Warrior Clan.”</p><p>Everyone else looked at her and Ushar. “Your parents died during the battle?” Karina asked.</p><p>“No,” said Ushar. “They died before the battle.”</p><p>Confused, Kuruk said, “If they weren’t killed in action and they weren’t older than 50, then how did your parents die, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Nicki said. “The doctors told me after they died that they had Rooze Disease. They both had gotten it after their coronation. When they first got it, not much was known about the disease at the time. Hell, no one even knew that it essentially hibernated and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike again, so there was no way to know if they had seen the last of it. There wasn’t even a vaccine to prevent them from getting it in the first place, let alone kill it while it’s in hibernation.”</p><p>“When all of that was revealed,” said Kiara, “did they get the vaccine?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But research suggested that it was hibernating, and a vaccine was developed that could kill the virus while it was in hibernation,” said Vicrul. “Why didn’t they get that vaccine?”</p><p>“Because they didn’t know it would strike again so soon. They thought it was strike again when their immune system was the weakest when they were old and withering away. So, they thought they could get it later. I don’t share the same beliefs.”</p><p>“Still, we need to plan their burial service,” said Ushar.</p><p>“We’ll leave that to you guys,” said Ap’lek.</p><p>“In the meantime,” said Christi, getting up, “I’ll take the sword and keep it in my lab until further notice.” She took Katherine’s sword from Rose, who still held it, and walked toward the lab with her husband in tow, motioning Cardo and Rose to do the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rooze Disease is an actual Star Wars disease. It infects humans and causes them to experience a deterioration in health, dizziness, and the sensation that their hands are slowly, but surely, disappearing. These feelings last for three days before the disease disperses throughout the body and incubating until a later date when it can reek havoc on the body again.</p><p>In the next chapter, Christi discusses future plans with Ap'lek, Cardo, and Rose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Ap'lek/Christi and Cardo/Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christi makes plans with Ap'lek, Cardo, and Rose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ap'lek and Cardo have no helmets on in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>Christi walked into the lab, followed closely by her husband, Cardo, and Rose. She placed Katherine’s sword on her desk and turned toward the rest.</p><p>“Now that we’re a team,” she said, grabbing a dry erase marker and walking toward a whiteboard on the wall, “we have several things to work on. First and foremost, a new ship for the girls since the <em>Night Witch </em>was destroyed in the battle.” She drew a check-box on the board and wrote, “New and Improved <em>Night Witch</em>,” next to it, turning back to her colleagues when she finished. “For this mission, I hated that we had to get our army involved, which brings me to my second point. Let’s work on a metal army controlled by A.N.A.K.I.N. or whichever intelligence program is in use.” As she said this, Christi drew another check box below the first one and wrote, “Metal army” next to it.</p><p>“A.N.A.K.I.N. isn’t the only A.I. you’ve got?” said Rose, incredulously.</p><p>“Nope. In case something happens to A.N.A.K.I.N., I’ve got a few more ready for deployment.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” said Cardo, “they have names in honor of some of the figures from the Clone Wars.”</p><p>Christi laughed embarrassingly, then said, “Yeah. P.A.D.M.E., S.A.T.I.N.E., and O.B.I.W.A.N.”</p><p>“And what do <em>they </em>stand for?” asked Rose.</p><p>“S.A.T.I.N.E. stands for ‘So Another Terrific Intelligence Network Exists’ and O.B.I.W.A.N. stands for ‘Often Bringing Intelligence Works Amazing Noobs.’" After their laughter died down, Christi continued.</p><p>“P.A.D.M.E. is a program that I’m developing to be installed on a satellite I plan on launching outside the system to make sure that incidents like the one that happened between Karina and Rose won’t happen again. It’ll attach a substantial amount of armor to either Ap’lek or me so that we can ‘measure up’ to Karina in her ysalamir form. Essentially, it’s a Ysalamirbuster. P.A.D.M.E. stands for ‘Preventing Another Damn Mess Eternally.’”</p><p>“That’s nice of you,” said Rose.</p><p>“Back on track,” said Christi, ‘there was another thing I wanted to work on. Because we’ve now teamed up, we may be needed more often than we think. So, to prevent attacks like the one we witnessed earlier from happening again, I’d like to begin working on true artificial intelligence.” As she said this, Christi turned back to the whiteboard, drew a third check box below the second one, and wrote: “True Artificial Intelligence” next to it.</p><p>“Hang on,” said Cardo, “I thought P.A.D.M.E., S.A.T.I.N.E., and O.B.I.W.A.N. were A.I.s.”</p><p>“They are,” said Christi, “but they’re not true A.I.s. They’re just helper networks designed to help us. But I’m dreaming of something else. I’m dreaming of true artificial intelligence that can monitor potential threats from outside the galaxy and eliminate them, so we don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>“That seems a bit crazy,” said Ap’lek.</p><p>Christi turned to him and said, “You’re not seeing what I’m seeing. I’m see a suit of armor, like ours, around the world.”</p><p>“Okay,” said Rose, looking at the list on the whiteboard, “looks like there are a few things that’ll keep us busy for a while. Let’s get to it.”</p><p>With that, they started designing and building a new Corvette for the Ladies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Knights and Ladies attend a funeral, then a coronation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Ushar/Nicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicki buries her parents and takes her place as the leader of the Warrior Clan with Ushar by her side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p><p> </p><p>One month later, the Ladies stood in a row beside a river in front of their Knights. Nicki’s parents lay in personal longboats at another end of the river to them. Jannah stood her bow and arrow in hand, with another archer, a flaming cauldron in front of them. It was a traditional Warrior funeral. When Nicki nodded her head at the band, they started playing a traditional song; one traditionally played at funerals. The longboats holding her parents were pushed from the bank into the river to sail. When the boats reached the Knights and Ladies’ positions from the shore, Jannah and the other archer stepped forward, lit their arrows afire from the cauldron, drew their arrows, and released them towards the longboats. The boats caught fire after the arrows landed on the decks. Tears flowed from Nicki’s face as she watched the flaming ships holding her parents. Hearing her sobs, Ushar stepped forward to console his wife by wrapping his arms around her from behind, leaning his helmet-clad head atop hers.</p><p>After the ships reached the bank opposite to which they began, the Knights and Ladies withdrew from their places, with Ushar and Nicki remaining. When everyone was out of sight, Nicki turned around in her husband’s arms and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. When Ushar felt her tears soak through his uniform, he pulled her away and wiped her tears with her glove-clad hands.</p><p>“They’re in a better place, Nick,” he said, “It’s alright.”</p><p>“I just wish I made up with them before they died,” Nicki replied, sobbing and pulling her husband towards her in another embrace. Ushar responded by stroking her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.</p><p>One hour later, Nicki cried out all her tears and finally left her husband’s embrace to look him straight in the face. When she made eye contact with him, she cleared her throat to talk, “Now, as unofficial leaders of the Warrior Clan, we must make preparations to make it official.” Ushar cupped her cheek, took off his helmet, wrapped her in his arms, and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They didn’t know how long they were kissing until Christi walked up to them and creepily whispered to both of them, “Get a room you two,” then walked away. Ushar and Nicki smiled into their kiss before breaking away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One week following the funeral, Ushar stood, his helmet on, to his wife’s right at the throne room’s entrance. He and Nicki were holding their war clubs, ready for the crowning ceremony to begin. When the music started, he and Nicki took a step forward and started walking down the aisle. After glancing to her left, Nicki saw Karina, Kiara, Rose, Rey, Jannah, and Christi, followed by the clan’s female elders at the front. Ushar glanced to his right, noticing Kuruk, Vicrul, Cardo, Kylo, Trudgen, and Ap’lek, all in their helmets, followed by who he assumed to be the clan’s male elders at the front, as he didn’t recognize them.</p><p>When they reached the front of the throne room, they climbed up the steps toward the thrones, sitting down upon the chairs. Raising their heads to look forward, they saw the attendants following them carrying the orbs upon pillows. The head elder approached them with a bowl containing a slaughtered pig’s blood. The head elder ordered them to take the spheres, so they did.  He dipped his hand into the bowl and drew war lines on Nicki’s cheeks. After the head elder drew Nicki’s war lines, Ushar removed his helmet so his could be drawn. The elder then dipped his hand into the bowl again and drew war lines on Ushar’s cheeks. Withdrawing, the elder turned to an attendant holding a washbowl and a towel, dipped his hands in the bowl, washed his hands of the blood, and then wiped his hands with the towel. Another attendant approached the elder holding the same large book used when Nicki and Ushar got married. The elder turned to a page in the book and turned to Nicki and Ushar to ask them the coronation oath, with the couple answering in unison.</p><p>“Are you willing to take the oath?” the elder asked.</p><p>The couple, while sternly looking forward, answered, “We are.”</p><p>“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Warrior Clan according to the laws and customs?”</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>“Will you, to the best of your power, maintain the Laws of the Gods? Will you, to the best of your power, maintain the Religion of the Warrior Clan established by law and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in the Clan? And will you preserve the Clan’s Elders, and the Churches in their care, all their rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to any of them?”</p><p>“All this, we will.”</p><p>An attendant then approached Ushar with another book and a pen. He picked up the pen and signed his signature at the bottom of the book’s first page, where it was open. When he finished, the attendant moved to Nicki, who signed her signature at the bottom of the book’s second page.</p><p>When she finished, the elder approached the pair, reciting, “By my power, I officially proclaim you as the King and Queen of the Warrior Clan!” Those in attendance of the ceremony then erupted in applause and cheers while Nicki and Ushar replaced the orbs. They then stood up, and Ushar held his hand out to Nicki, which she took. They then started walking down the aisle to the applause and cheers of the Knights and Ladies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took inspiration for the coronation ceremony from the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II of England.</p><p>In the next chapter, Nicki and Ushar "celebrate" their coronation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Ushar/Nicki (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushar and Nicki get kinky.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT/NSFW (NOT SAFE FOR WORK) CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'VE POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL FOR THIS VERY REASON.</p><p>Ushar is helmetless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Nicki sat on her throne with Ushar by her side. Everyone was celebrating their coronation with a large party in their home, but as the night wore on, Nicki gradually grew more tired.</p><p>Ushar took one look at his wife and said, “If you want to end the party to go to bed, say so, and everyone will leave.”</p><p>Smiling, Nicki replied, “I know, but they all look like they’re having fun, and I don’t want to ruin that.”</p><p>“While that is considerate, they’re here to celebrate you, and if you don’t want to be here anymore, they’ll leave if you ask them.”</p><p>“Correction, they’re here to celebrate us, and it looks like you could go all night.”</p><p>Laughing, Ushar replied, “I’ll follow you to the ends of the galaxy. I mentally made that promise to you when you started consuming the organs of Kanjiklub’s leader.” He held out his hand, smiling at her lovingly.</p><p>Touched that he remembered and was turned on by that, she took his hand then stood up with her husband. Announcing to the crowd gathered in the throne room that she was tired and would be retiring for the night, Nicki walked down the steps holding Ushar’s hand and, when they reached the bottom, Ushar surprised her by letting go of her hand and picking her up bridal style. When they passed the throne room’s doors, the crowd then dispersed.</p><p>When they reached the doorway of their room, Ushar dropped his wife at her request, and she headed toward her dressing room with him on her trail. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Nicki cupped his cheek tenderly, and he slid his hand up her body, going along her arm until he reached her wrist, grabbing it. They stayed like that for a moment until Nicki felt the familiar hardness against her ass, like the one she felt on her honeymoon with Ushar.</p><p>Ushar moved the hand on her waist toward her metal-covered mound and started rubbing it. In response, his wife ground her ass against him, which aroused them both. Nicki turned around in his arms and brought his lips to hers in a passionate and heated kiss. He moved them towards their bed, and when her legs met the bed’s edge, they collapsed onto it.</p><p>A few moments and discarded clothes later, Nicki kissed her husband as passionately as before. She stopped kissing him to push him onto their bed, then knelt on the ground in front of him. She took his hardened cock in her hand and started pumping it while she enveloped her mouth around his balls and sucked them. When he was about to cum, she stopped, getting up and crawling over him to kiss him.</p><p>Frustrated, Ushar growled and said, “You’ve been a naughty girl. On your hands and knees on the bed.”</p><p>Eyes filled with lust, Nicki did as she was told and giggled. He got up on his knees behind her, whispering into her ear, “It’s time you’re punished for misbehaving. Count each one.”</p><p>Nicki’s smile dropped before she felt Ushar’s hand meet her ass in a hard slap. He was spanking her. Focused on the act, Nicki forgot to count the spank, making Ushar angry.</p><p>“Count,” Ushar said, his voice deeper than Nicki remembered.</p><p>“One,” Nicki replied, her voice shaking with anticipation.</p><p>Ushar proceeded to spank her fourteen more times, with Nicki counting each one. When he finished, Nicki’s ass was red.</p><p>Ushar then said, “Good girl.” Leaving his position behind her, he ordered her to stay in position and proceeded to lay on the bed with his feet facing the bed’s headboard. Nicki realized what he wanted to do, so she took his cock in her hand again and enveloped her mouth around the head. At the same time, Ushar wrapped his arms around her ass and started licking her pussy. Their moans from resulting from the other’s actions spurred them on until Ushar sensed that Nicki was close.</p><p>“I want us to cum on each other, Nick,” said Ushar. She got up off him and laid on the bed so he could turn around. With his lips on hers, he slipped his member into her entrance and started thrusting repeatedly. After a few moments, she broke free from the kiss to cry his name as she came. Her climax triggered his with her name on his lips. When they came down from their highs, Nicki and Ushar crawled under the bedsheets and fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Poe and Finn get married.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Kylo and Rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POE AND FINN GET MARRIED!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kylo, Cardo, and Trudgen are helmetless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>Three months after Nicki and Ushar’s coronation ceremony, Ben and Rey sat in lawn chairs in the Royal Garden with many of their friends, including Trudgen, Jannah, Zorii, Chewie, and Connix. Since her coronation, Rey signed a law making same-sex marriage legal by the request of two of her friends, for whom she and Ben sat in the lawn chairs. Suddenly, her friend, Poe Dameron, appeared from the side of the garden in a tuxedo, and his hair slicked back.</p><p>The harpist Poe and his partner hired for the ceremony started playing the Wedding March, and everyone looked down the aisle to see Finn standing at the other end in a matching tuxedo. He then started walking down the aisle, smiling. When Rey looked back at Poe, she saw that tears flowed down his face.</p><p>Finn reached the end of the aisle and faced Poe, after which the minister approached the couple. The minister then began reciting the ceremonial order. Thirty minutes later, the minister reached the most anticipated part of the ceremony.</p><p>“Do you, Finn, take Poe Dameron to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, and in good times and in bad, until death parts you from one another?” he said.</p><p>“I do,” Finn replied. The minister turned to Poe and asked the same question.</p><p>“Do you, Poe Dameron, take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, and in good times and in bad, until death parts you from one another?”</p><p>“I do,” Poe replied.</p><p>“May I have the rings?” the minister asked. Suddenly, BB-8 rolled down the aisle and, when he reached the pair, the droid popped a part out of him. Inside that part sat the rings for Poe and Finn. The minister took the rings and handed one to Finn. Finn then recited his vows.</p><p>“Poe, when I first met you, I was trapped. But when the First Order captured you, I realized that I had a chance to be set free. So I asked you to help me, and I’m grateful you did. If you hadn’t helped me, I might not have been alive. Now, with this ring, I make you my husband.”</p><p>After saying this, Finn took Poe’s hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger. The minister then took the other ring and handed it to Poe, prompting Poe to recite his vows.</p><p>“Finn, before I met you when the First Order captured me, I didn’t know if I would make it out alive. I just needed a reason to try. So, when you came to me, asking for help, I finally had a reason to try to make it out alive. We’ve been through a lot, and I can’t wait to go through more with you. With my mother’s wedding ring, I make you my husband and partner for life.”</p><p>Then, Poe took Finn’s hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger. When he looked up at Finn, Poe saw that he was crying and realized that he never told Finn that the ring was his mother’s, which he kept to give to his partner. Poe reached a hand to Finn’s face and wiped away his tears. They then grabbed hands, and when the minister proclaimed them husband and husband, they closed the gap to seal their union. Turning towards the witnesses gathered in the garden holding hands, they held their hands to show the crowd.</p><p>“I present to you Poe and Finn Dameron!” the minister behind them said, and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. The Damerons then walked down the aisle and toward their reception in the Royal Palace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben and Rey sat at one of the many tables in the Royal Palace’s dining room. Zorii spoke in a microphone facing Poe and Finn, wishing the couple well. Ben was next, and he was nervous. He didn’t know what to say to the pair. After all, he did horrible things to both men. How could they believe that he wished them well? Perhaps they could forgive him for Rey’s sake. He hoped they would because he was genuinely sorry for the things he did to them. When Zorii finished, she passed the microphone to him and sat down. Standing up, Ben took a deep breath to calm his nerves and collect his thoughts.</p><p>“Hey, guys! I know you must hate me because I captured Poe, forced Finn to kill people when he didn’t want to and married one of his first friends, and then killed mass amounts of people. But, despite being on opposing sides of the war, because I married Rey, I secretly hoped you would find happiness in this lifetime. I’m glad that you two have found each other. It looks like you’re genuinely happy, and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>Ben was surprised when he felt arms engulf his legs. When he looked down, he found that his wife did that. He placed his gloved hand upon her shoulders and sat down, handing the microphone to Rey. Rey then stood up and looked at Poe and Finn.</p><p>“Poe, I know we’ve had our disagreements, but I’m glad that you and Finn finally got married. I’ve known Finn the longest, and he provided me the opportunity to escape Jakku. I later found that he also escaped his prison with your help. I’m happy that Finn has you and that you make him happy. I hope that you two will always remember how much I love and support you.”</p><p>By the end of her speech, Poe and Finn were bawling. More people spoke after her, ending with Rose, who gave a heartfelt message. Three hours later, Ben and Rey were ready to turn in for the night but wouldn’t leave until giving the pair their gift.</p><p>Approaching the couple, Rey spoke. “Ben and I are ready to leave, but we didn’t want to leave until we gave you our wedding present.” She handed them a thick envelope, which Poe took. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. Poe opened it and read the contents. After a moment, his face turned into one of shock.</p><p>“Oh wow! Finn, look!” When Finn took a look, he too became shocked.</p><p>“Rey, you’ve made us both the Marquis of the Eastern Planet? Why?”</p><p>“It’ll give you both opportunities to make a difference, and it’ll allow you to see Ben and me more often.”</p><p>Tearing up, Finn did a double-take.</p><p>“Poe, Rey wasn’t the only one who signed this. Ben did too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Rey, “He not only suggested it but was also the first to sign it.”</p><p>The pair lunged forward and embraced the royal couple giving their thanks. After this, Ben and Rey left the dining room and heading toward their rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Kylo and Rey have some "fun."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Kylo/Rey (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey have sex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT/NSFW (NOT SAFE FOR WORK) CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'VE POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL FOR THIS VERY REASON.</p><p>Kylo/Ben is helmetless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>As Ben and Rey entered their room in the Royal Palace, they realized how tired they were, so they changed into their nightwear. When Ben finished, he watched Rey change and suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her body, placing his lips on her neck and kissing it.</p><p>Moaning, Rey grabbed onto his hair and started grinding her hips against his, causing his cock to harden. A few moments later, their clothes were discarded and involved in a passionate kiss. Ben moved his lips to her neck as he lay on their bed and inserted his cock inside his wife’s mound. Thrusting quickly, Ben and Rey moaned loudly in unison. For a moment, Rey felt pity for the servants who waited on them.</p><p>When Ben felt like she was gonna cum, he said, “Want a baby?”</p><p>Looking at him, Rey replied, “Yes.”</p><p>Ben proceeded to thrust harder, causing Rey to climax, triggering his climax. When they came down from their highs, Ben brought his wife into an embrace. They weren’t tired yet, so they started talking.</p><p>“My parents may have thrown me away,” said Rey, “but I promised to myself that if I ever had some of my own, I wouldn’t do the same. I never thought I would fulfill that promise. Now, I will.”</p><p>Smiling, Ben placed a kiss on her temple and said, “You’ll make an amazing mother, Rey.”</p><p>Rey then rested her head upon his chest, and they listened to each other’s heartbeats until they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so short. I'm so bad at writing smut. If it makes you cringe, just go to the next one, that's a little more exciting.</p><p>In the next chapter, Ushar and Nicki make their first decision as the king and queen of the Warrior Clan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Ushar/Nicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushar and Nicki abolish the Alderaan Senate's ability to access the planet's nuclear arsenal in their absence and appoint a replacement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        </p><p> </p><p>Four months later, Nicki sat upon their bed in Long Manor. They were in their nightwear, but Ushar was pacing. Earlier that day, they recalled that, since they were in the fight, the Senate had the power to decide to use the planet’s nuclear arsenal. This unsettled the Warrior King and Queen.</p><p>“Ushar, we have to do it,” said Nicki in their bedroom of Long Manor.</p><p>“I know,” Ushar replied, “but who should replace them?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t trust anyone but us.”</p><p>“I agree, but we’re almost always fighting in battles and wars, so who should have that kind of power in our absence?”</p><p>After pacing some more, Ushar came to a halt and continued. “I’ve got it!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone gathered in the Royal Palace’s throne room for a meeting of the Royal Court. After Nicki and Ushar finished their decision, they announced it to the Queen and Prince Consort, which they called a session of the Court to hear their announcement. Members of the Alderaan Senate were also called to this session, but they became suspicious when no reason for their presence was given. Since Nicki and Ushar requested the session, Kylo and Rey were already there, waiting for the Warrior King and Queen to arrive.</p><p>When the doors opened, revealing Nicki and Ushar clad in their armor, holding their war clubs, everyone stood up. Walking toward the platform set up for them, Nicki had a stoic look on her face, and Ushar wore his helmet, which made the Alderaan senators nervous. After Nicki reached the platform, she turned toward the court to address the courtiers and senators present.</p><p>“Royal Courtiers and Alderaan Senators,” said Nicki, “Ushar and I thank you all for joining this special session of the Court. We apologize for its short notice and am grateful that you gathered despite that.”</p><p>“It has come to our attention that, during the Battle of Naboo, the Alderaan Senate took action to break up the fight in our absence,” Ushar continued. “This action goes against the Warrior Code by risking the lives of Naboo’s people for the sake of ending the battle.”</p><p>“When we found out about this,” said Nicki, “we have decided to take action to prevent this from happening again.”</p><p>Murmurs erupted among the courtiers and senators. The Knights and Ladies waited for the Warrior King and Queen to continue with bated breath.</p><p>“Ushar and I have concluded that the Alderaan Senate can no longer be trusted with this power and are announcing today that we are stripping the Senate and its members of their power to use the planet’s nuclear arsenal in times of conflict in our absence.”</p><p>The senators erupted in protests. They obviously didn’t like being stripped of those powers. But the Warrior King and Queen could care less. Nicki allowed Ushar to make the following announcement.</p><p>“We recognize that in times of conflict, our presence is mostly required, and we cannot make decisions regarding the planet’s nuclear arsenal in the heat of battle. Nicki and I have concluded that, in our absence in times of conflict, the nuclear arsenal will be safe in the hands of the Queen and Prince Consort of Alderaan.”</p><p>More protests from the senators erupted as they objected to those powers leaving them and going to the young royal couple. One senator rose to speak for the senators.</p><p>“Do you really think that’s wise, Your Highnesses?”</p><p>“We do,” Nicki replied.</p><p>“The times are changing, Senator Cruz,” said Ushar. “The planet and the Warrior Clan have entered a new reign, and you need to adapt, or you’ll live to regret it.”</p><p>“Do you really trust the former Supreme Leader of the First Order to use the nuclear arsenal wisely?” asked another senator.</p><p>“We do, Senator Rubio,” said Nicki. “And FYI, you and a minority of senators seem to be the only ones who have not put the Prince Consort’s past behind you. Negligence to do this task will result in your immediate suspension from the system, at best.”</p><p>“And my present to Nicki for our second wedding anniversary, at worst,” Ushar continued.</p><p>“I’m don’t understand,” said Senator Graham.</p><p>“I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” Ushar replied.</p><p>The senators looked at each other at the vague statement. They didn’t know what Ushar was going to do to them. Christi soon cleared the air for them.</p><p>“They’ll feast on your organs.”</p><p>Taken aback, all the senators looked toward the Duchess. They all heard about the Warrior Princess’s appetite for human flesh and blood, but they believed it was “fake news.”</p><p>“That’s true?” Senator Cruz asked.</p><p>“You bet it’s true,” said Rose.</p><p>“I’ve seen her kill a man by cutting his chest and abdomen open, removing each organ one by one, then eating them like they’re chicken drumsticks,” said Jannah.</p><p>“That’s barbaric,” said Senator Rubio.</p><p>“We know,” said Rey, “but she needs it to survive. It’s a part of her genetic mutation. The brutal part is whom she chooses to make the sacrifice. She generally goes for those who piss her off. She was unsure about you all before all this, but your objections to their decision just sealed your fates.”</p><p>The Knights and Ladies rose from their seats and exited the room, leaving the senators fearing for their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Vicrul and Kiara prepare for the birth of their first child.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Vicrul/Kiara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vicrul and Kiara prepare for the birth of their first child.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Knights are helmet less.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>Four months later, Vicrul placed his hand on his wife’s swollen belly feeling their child kick his hand. They sat in their bedroom at the base. They discussed how they would care for their child and determined that Kiara shouldn’t use spells, doing everything manually. Vicrul then realized that they had no plan for when Kiara went into labor.</p><p>“What should we do when you go into labor? Do you have a doctor?”</p><p>“We all use Christi’s doctor,” Kiara replied. “I’m unsure if he’s trained in delivering children, but I can always ask.”</p><p>“I’ll do that,” said Vicrul as he saw Kiara getting up from her position on their bed and headed out of the room. As he approached Ap’lek and Christi’s door, he saw them walking up the stairs. “Christi.”</p><p>“Hello Vicrul,” said Christi, “what can I do for you?”</p><p>“As you know, it’s nearing the birth of my child. Kiara informed me that you all use your doctor for treatments. I wanted to know if your doctor knew how to deliver a baby.”</p><p>“He does. I’ve never used him for that, but I asked him when Kiara became pregnant.”</p><p>“Excellent!” Vicrul left to attend to Kiara.</p><p>Christi and Ap’lek continued to their room so Christi could dial the doctor. He picked up on the first ring.</p><p>“Lady Christina,” he said.</p><p>“Dr. Fauci,” Christi said. “As you know, Kiara is pregnant with her first child. She’s been pregnant for eight months now, and we believe it’s time to start preparations for the birth. I’d like to request your presence at the base in advance. When can you come down?”</p><p>“I can come down in two weeks,” Dr. Fauci said.</p><p>“Perfect! Thank you, Dr. Fauci.”</p><p>“My pleasure, m’lady. I’ll see you in two weeks.”</p><p>“I’ll get your room ready in preparation for your arrival. Goodbye, doctor.” Before Christi hung up the phone, she heard him return her closing statement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, it's the moment that Vicrul and Kiara have been waiting for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Vicrul/Kiara (cont'd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vicrul and Kiara welcome their first child into the galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Knights are helmet less.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>One month later, at around two in the morning, the Knights and Ladies surrounded Vicrul and Kiara’s bed. Kiara laid in it, cradling her swollen belly and breathing deeply. Dr. Fauci used his stethoscope to determine if she was in labor as the equipment was on a transport heading to the base. One hour ago, Kiara woke up Vicrul when she felt pain in her abdomen, thinking she was in the early stages of labor. Vicrul woke the doctor before waking everyone up, which explained why everyone was in their nightwear. After a while, Dr. Fauci removed the stethoscope and relaxed.</p><p>“It’s a false alarm,” said the doctor to Kiara. “The body is just preparing itself for the birth.” Relieved, everyone then smiled at Kiara and Vicrul. “It won’t be long now.” Moments later, Dr. Fauci packed up his tools and exited the room.</p><p>At around nine in the morning, still in their nightwear, Rey, Jannah, and Nicki sat at the kitchen island drinking coffee and eating bagels. Their husbands sat slumped on the living room couch, watching <em>Rancor King </em>on Netflix with plates on their stomachs. A few dozen donuts and coffee mugs were on the coffee table. Ap’lek, Cardo, and their wives worked on their goals in the lab to keep their minds busy, and Kuruk and Karina were in Vicrul and Kiara’s bedroom, performing tasks for them keeping them company. When the equipment arrived, Katherine showed Dr. Fauci’s assistants holding them where to put them. It was clear that everyone was on edge about the impending birth.</p><p>Despite their best efforts, no one could take their minds off of Kiara and Vicrul, so they resolved to join Karina and Kuruk with the girls performing tasks for Kiara and the boys aiding in Vicrul’s relaxation. At around seven in the evening, they left the bedroom to give Vicrul and Kiara some time alone and to eat.</p><p>“Do we have any ideas on names?” asked Vicrul, his hand in Kiara’s, stroking it with his thumb.</p><p>“If it’s a boy, I wanted to go with Kovu,” said Kiara.</p><p>“If it’s a girl?”</p><p>“Viktorea.”</p><p>“They’re brilliant names.” After a few moments, Vicrul continued. “At what age will you teach him or her how to fly and be a war angel?”</p><p>“My father taught me, Karina, and Katherine to fly at around one and magic spells at four.”</p><p>“That seems a bit early.”</p><p>“Tell that to every parent in the universe because one is the age when children begin walking, and four is the age when they begin writing.”</p><p>Smiling, Vicrul replied, “You have a point.”</p><p>Downstairs in the dining room, everyone else was having dinner. Katherine lamented about her childhood to Kylo and Rey, who sympathized with her and relayed their childhoods. When Cardo locked eyes with his wife and saw her nod, he picked up his knife and started tapping it against his beer bottle to grab everyone’s attention successfully.</p><p>“Rose and I have an announcement,” he said. He looked at Christi, who sat next to his wife. “Christi, please take a drink from Rose’s wine glass.” Confused looks appeared on everyone at the request.</p><p>“That’s a weird request,” said Christi. “Why do you want me to do this?”</p><p>“You’ll know why later,” Cardo replied.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Rose. “I’ve only drunk from my water glass. I haven’t taken a sip from the wine glass.”</p><p>Brushing it aside, Christi reached over Rose to grab her wine glass. After taking a sip from the glass, her eyes went wide. “Wait, this is grape juice! There’s no alcohol in this.”</p><p>“But Chi drinks more alcohol than you do,” said Nicki, pointing at Christi.</p><p>“You’re right, Nicki,” said Jannah. “I once helped Rose clean her and Cardo’s bedroom and found seven empty bottles of vodka.”</p><p>“Rose,” said Rey, “are you…” She completed the question by looking at Rose a certain way. Rose knew that look.</p><p>Smiling, she confirmed Rey’s suspicions. “I’m pregnant!”</p><p>Cheers erupted from around the table. The girls hugged Rose while the boys patted Cardo on the shoulder.</p><p>“Here we go,” said Ap’lek. Christi looked at her husband. Seeing that his eyes were trained elsewhere, she followed his gaze to the door to see Dr. Fauci.</p><p>“Is it time,” she asked. Everyone then turned toward the door to see the man.</p><p>“It’s time,” replied the doctor. They cleaned up the dining room and hurried out the door.</p><p>Twenty-four hours after the false alarm, the Knights of Ren stood in the atrium. As Kiara’s painful screams intensified, Vicrul’s pacing hastened. Three hours later, at around five in the morning, they faced Vicrul and Kiara’s room because the screams suddenly stopped. Jannah emerged from the bedroom, looking down at Vicrul.</p><p>“Come on up, Vicrul,” she said. The Knight of Ren obeyed the archer’s order and climbed the stairs’ steps, followed by the other Knights. When Vicrul entered the room, the other girls, Dr. Fauci, and his assistants were still there, looking at him to smile. Christi suggested the girls leave to give the new parents some time alone with their child. However, Vicrul didn’t see those smiles or hear Christi’s words as he saw Kiara lovingly smiled at him then looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms. Vicrul did hear the bedroom door close after the last girl left.</p><p>Approaching the bed, Vicrul sat on it and looked down upon his child. Pulling back the blanket, he saw that his firstborn child had angelic wings as she said. After the doctor and his assistants packed the equipment and exited the room, closing the door behind them, Vicrul took the child from Kiara’s arms and carefully cradled it.</p><p>“It’s Kovu,” said Kiara. Vicrul teared up. He had a son. Softly kissing Kovu’s small forehead, Vicrul spoke to his son.</p><p>“Hello, Kovu. I’m your father.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, plans for artificial intelligence are created.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Knights and Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christi plans to create artificial intelligence with Ap'lek, Cardo, and Rose</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Knights are helmet less.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p><p> </p><p>Vicrul and Kiara stood beside Kovu’s crib and gazed at their sleeping, month-old son. Vicrul tried to allow Kiara to rest and not exert herself by doing everything in the days following their son’s birth. Still, he resigned to enabling her to mingle with the other Ladies and discuss plans for a celebration one week after his birth. After a few hours, she returned to their room, informing him that the party would take place in a few weeks and every detail was planned.</p><p>Christi, Rose, and their husbands in the laboratory stood around Katherine’s sword, the gem still nesting within it. A.N.A.K.I.N. was analyzing it.</p><p>“<em>The gem is alien</em>,” said the program.</p><p>“Now that we have a new ship,” said Christi, “this could be the key to creating Maul.”</p><p>“Maul’s supposed to be a fantasy, Christi,” said Cardo.</p><p>“It was yesterday. If we harness this power and apply it to the Iron Squires…”</p><p>“A mad sized ‘if’ I might add,” said Rose.</p><p>“Just imagine, sitting on a beach, our families playing with each other and looking over at Karina to see her tanning instead of turning yellow, not waiting for P.A.D.M.E. to come to your rescue.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t diss P.A.D.M.E. I helped design her.”</p><p>“What if the next time aliens come to the bar, and they will, they don’t get past the guards. I’d like to apply this to Maul. A.N.A.K.I.N. can’t download something this large. We can only do this while we have it. Give me three days.”</p><p>“So, we’re going to create artificial intelligence, and you don’t plan on telling everyone else?” Ap’lek asked.</p><p>“That’s right. We don’t have time for a court case. I don’t want to hear ‘the lecture.’ I see an armor suit around the galaxy.”</p><p>“It’s going to get pretty lonely, Tina.”</p><p>“I’ve been lonelier. This vulnerable galaxy needs Maul.” Christi walked toward her computers and said, “Peace in our time. Imagine that, bitches!”</p><p>They laughed at the way she said that then got to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is last chapter in this first part. I won't be posting anything next week to give myself some time between the parts.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this, please give this a kudos. A comment with your feedback is also welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>